Friendship Carries Us Through
by Gwenneth
Summary: Estel goes to Mirkwood with Legolas. When Thranduil does not accept their friendship or Estel, Legolas runs off only to be captured by Orcs. Estel follows...both are hurt. Will they escape with their lives? Sequel to Then and Now.COMPLETE wEPILOGUE!
1. To Mirkwood

**Friendship Carries Us Through** (_A "Sequel" to Then and Now_)   
By Gwenneth  
  
**Disclaimers**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did!! I'm just borrowing them to have a little bit of fun with. No money is being made from the writing of this story.  
  
**Summary**: Aragorn is visiting Legolas in Mirkwood, not long after recovering from his wounds in "Then and Now". When Legolas and his father have an argument, the Prince leaves the palace in anger, only to be captured. Estel, who was following him...will either share his fate or save his friend.  
  
**Spoilers**: CAN BE CONSIDERED A SEQUEL TO THEN AND NOW, therefore there are MAJOR spoilers for that story. I would advise reading it first if I were you...it is finished and under my penname "Gwenneth".  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 to start, might reach R later for torture.

* * *

**Chapter One**: _To Mirkwood_  
  
"Estel, do you need to rest? We have been riding a long while now, I don't mind stopping for a while...we can eat or just take a short break," Legolas rode up beside his human companion, trying to keep his voice light and nonchalant.  
  
It didn't fool his friend.  
  
"For the umpteenth time, Legolas, I am fine. My wounds are all but healed, they do not pain me!" he sighed, shifting in the saddle so that he was looking the Elf in the eyes. "I am old enough to know when I need rest; we can go on a little longer."  
  
His voice was gentle, perhaps a little patronizing, but he knew his friend only meant well and didn't want to sound angry. In truth, the constant attention and caution the Prince was taking had begun to wear on Estel.  
  
To his credit, Legolas nodded and did not argue. Sometimes he forgot that Estel was of Numenorean blood and he healed faster then the average human. He inwardly chided himself for his over-protectiveness.  
  
But ever since the episode with the Orcs when they had both almost lost their lives, Legolas had been overly cautious about Estel's well being. When they were hunting with the twins, he would watch Estel closely, careful to notice any signs of distress. Even in the house of Elrond, rarely did the Prince let the man out of his sight.  
  
Estel, for his part, noticed all the attention Legolas gave him and while he didn't speak on it much, he was beginning to resent it. _Why can't he see I am not a child who needs coddling? I am a grown man; I need not the constant vigilance that an Elfling on his first hunt would merit_.  
  
"We have already crossed the borders of Mirkwood," Legolas suddenly said, his attention now focused on the foliage and the surrounding forest. "It grows late. We will not travel much farther tonight anyhow. Mirkwood is not a force to be reckoned with at night, the perils are too great."  
  
This time, Estel did not argue. He knew that the Elf's home was the only safe place in Mirkwood forest. The power of the royal family was all that kept the creatures of darkness at bay and protected the Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
The man had only never met Legolas' father in all their years of friendship and this was the first time he was traveling to his friend's home. It was both exciting and daunting. Rumor had it that the Elves of Mirkwood were not fond of the Human race and Estel wasn't sure how they would take to their Prince's friendship with him.  
  
"Will we be safe on the forest floor?" Estel asked, looking toward Legolas beside him.  
  
The Prince didn't answer at first. He sighed deeply after listening to the sounds of the forest for a moment. "I do not hear the slinking of spiders in the trees near us. We might be safest to sleep among the leaves this night. The ground speaks of land-dwellers that may be of some trouble to us if we sleep on the ground."  
  
Nodding in understanding and trusting the Elf's judgment, Estel followed him in silence. The night came quicker here then it did in Rivendell, or at least it seemed to with all the dense trees to block the last of the sun's rays.  
  
As light gave way to shadow, Legolas drew his mount to a halt and slipped gracefully from the mare's back. "We will build a flet before the night comes." The Elf whispered once to the horse to remain where she was, then sauntered off into the bushes to gather what materials were needed.  
  
With some aid from Estel, he soon had a comfortable platform nestled in a treetop and the two carried their packs up with them, setting the horses to graze in a small grassy area and leaving them with the command to stay close.  
  
Once they were up in the tree, Estel grew jittery. It had been a while since he had slept in a tree. He wasn't keen on heights and peered nervously down the side of the flet. Legolas watched him with barely restrained amusement.  
  
"Problem, Estel?" he finally asked, digging in his pack for a bit of lembas to munch on. When the human didn't answer, Legolas smiled. "Scared of heights then?"  
  
"NO!" Estel grumbled quickly. Too quickly. He could have smacked himself for that. "I don't really like heights, but I'm not scared of them." He amended quietly.  
  
This time, Legolas did not laugh. "I'm sorry, _mellon nin,_ I forget that you are not a Wood-Elf and it is not in your nature to sleep in the trees. If you like, you may sleep against the trunk for security, I will take the edge."  
  
Estel sighed in relief, shifting to take the pro-offered position. "Thank you, _mellon nin_. This should solve the problem."  
  
Settling down, he accepted the bread from Legolas and munched idly. "Will we arrive in the city tomorrow?"  
  
The Prince nodded. "If we do not meet with any resistance, I would say we will arrive just before dinner. Rather good timing too, my father will have no time to argue your presence."  
  
Without thinking, the Elf shifted his shoulder stiffly, shaking it a little to ease the ache. The movement wasn't missed by his friend. "Your wound still pains you? That is unusual for you."  
  
Moving to the Elf's side, he grasped his friend's arm. Legolas made to brush him off, but stopped at the look he was given. Estel meant business and he wasn't to be reckoned with when he did.  
  
"Some, but it is all right, Estel. It is more likely in my mind then in my body that the trouble lies." He sighed at his words, knowing them to be the truth whether his companion believed him or not.  
  
"Tell me about it, Legolas. You said you would, but still have not. I am the only one who does not know the story of your injury, only that you sustained them. I still hold you to that promise of yours."  
  
A small smile crossed his friend's face. "All right, I guess you do deserve to hear it, Estel. After all, you of all people can sympathize with the pain." As Estel gently prodded the fading wound, he began the tale.  
  
"I was part of a war party, separate from my father's and we heard commotion. The sounds of battle and the cries of wounded and dying Elves. So, we gathered as many arrows as possible and rode to their aide. Upon arriving, we found one of our smaller war parties being set upon by overwhelming numbers of Orcs. Naturally we joined the fray."  
  
He paused, waiting until Estel readjusted his tunic and sat beside him. "In the heat of the battle, I saw my father fighting against multiple attackers. His tunic was full of blood, his blood and theirs, and he was close to faltering. When I saw him misstep, I nearly lost it, Estel."  
  
The Elf shook lightly at the memory, the grief he had felt then encompassing him now. A light touch on his arm prompted him to continue. "I was near the tree line, far enough from the center of the battle to use my bow. Or so I thought. So I did, fired two arrows and killed two of Adar's attackers. It was that momentary lapse that was my undoing."  
  
Estel shuddered now, remembering how his own rescue of Legolas had led to his injury. He was amazed at how similar the cases were. "Please, go on. Let it all out, _mellon nin_."  
  
After a hitching breath, Legolas went on. "_Ada_ shouted a warning, but I couldn't turn in time and the Orc ran his blade through my side, just as they did to you. I was so shocked, I could not move. But when he tried to force me toward the trees, I pushed back. I don't think I've ever felt such pain."  
  
He paused, feeling the shudders run through his friend, knowing the man was remembering his own experiences. "I can stop if you like, Estel."  
  
But the man shook his head and Legolas continued. "I was holding him back somehow, but an archer saw the struggle I guess. Next thing I know, an arrow hits my shoulder and I fall back against the tree. The Orc wasted no time impaling me to it." He paused. "Now you see why your _Ada_ mentioned the past repeating itself. We both were hurt saving ones we loved, hurt in remarkably the same fashion."  
  
Estel nodded. "And then what happened, Legolas?"  
  
They both needed to hear this equally as much and Legolas finally understood that, so he continued. "My father killed the Orc and he and Celronen came to me. I was conscious and knew they needed to get me down. I told _Ada_ to break the blade in the tree."  
  
"You spoke in that condition?" Estel gasped, shocked that his friend would have had the energy to do that.  
  
The Elf laughed. "Aye, I did. As did you, Estel, you begged me to tell you the story...I am sorry I didn't do so then."  
  
Estel patted him on the knee. "You were wounded and distraught, there is no need for apology. You are telling me now."  
  
Nodding, Legolas continued. "Once on the ground, they pulled out the arrow and the sword, then took me to Lothlorien, to the Lady Galadriel. That is why I grew uptight when you mentioned me having visited Lorien. That was the time I had visited there, arriving there when I was at death's door."  
  
Estel sighed. "It pains me to hear of your ordeal, Legolas. But we both know you are better now and we are both alive to share tales. I am glad you were with me when I was hurt. I couldn't have done it without you. The pain was so bad..." he broke off, not able to continue.  
  
"_Iston, mellon nin. Iston_," Legolas answered. {I know, my friend, I know.}  
  
A small smile broke out on Estel's face. "All right, Legolas. Let's get some rest, I'll allow you to take first watch since I know you will argue that I am too tired to do it myself."  
  
Legolas laughed. "You are very perceptive, Estel. Rest easy."  
  
Soon, Estel was snoring lightly, watched over by his faithful friend.

* * *

**A/N: There we are, I decided to write a sequel to Then and Now and incorporate that angsty torture stuff I promised I would write. This is the beginning of that and there is the telling of the story that October Sky wanted to hear. grins happily at doing what a reviewer asked PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE...I have more written. AND please REVIEW!!! Reviews always make me want to post...post...post! **

**-Gwenneth**


	2. Arrival and Sudden Departure

**_Reviewer responses for Chapter One: _**

**Sielge: **Thanks for reviewing, I meant to post this earlier today but couldn't get on!! Enjoy.

**Aranna Undomiel: **As I said in my review of my OWN story...you don't HAVE to read Then and Now first, but it will make understanding some of this a bit easier. Thanks for reading.

**Finnigan Irish: **Ah, so you don't like Legolas, eh? Well, then you might like him being hurt...

**Deana: **Always a pleasure to hear from you! I am so glad you are reading this story too! I hope I can appease your desire for Leggy angst!

**Mornflower: **I'm lucky my mother lives 1400 miles away...she can't yell at me for my Elvish! Glad you are liking this story so far, I don't honesty know what possessed me to write it but I am!

**Marbienl: **Yeh, I did post a sequel rather fast didn't I? I hope it is good! Good guess about the argument...Predictable huh? I know it's been done, but I wanted to do it anyway.

**Star Wars Forever and Gymnastics101: **You may not be the first reviewer for the story, but you ARE the first to review it TWICE! LOL. Glad you like...I like Star Wars as well, I don't know if you read that in my profile or not! Enjoy this chapter.

**Nautika: **Nope, you can tell me you liked Then and Now here! I don't mind. I didn't think to do a sequel after it, but it can be considered more of a continuation if you like...where the other left off. As for the "uptight"...OOOPPPSSS...that was likely a bit of me coming through there! EEKK, I'll try not to do THAT anymore. :-)

**Galadriel Evenstar: **Glad you liked! I hope this is soon enough for you!!!

**Lizard13z: **Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you like this so far. Hope to keep you interested!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _Arrival and Sudden Departure_  
  
Morning had only just begun to break through the bows of the trees when Legolas woke from his slumber to the sounds of breakfast on the forest floor below. Looking around, he frowned lightly. Estel was not on the flet.  
  
Sighing, he slung his bow over his back and readjusted his quiver before climbing from the tree top.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy-head!"  
  
The Prince grunted in response, shaking his head and brushing his hair from his eyes. "I am surprised to find you down here. It is not safe to roam the forest alone, you know."  
  
It was now Estel's turn to grunt. "I'm not blind, deaf or stupid, Legolas. I can manage to catch us breakfast without you, you know. Even in the mighty Mirkwood, might I add." He flung a plate toward Legolas and commanded, "Eat."  
  
Not questioning his friend, the Elf did as he was told, a small smile on his face. "Are the horses well?"  
  
Nodding, the man took a bite of his own food. "They stayed near the tree last night and appear to be just fine. I, unlike you, can not speak to them but I think they faired well."  
  
Legolas laughed lightly. "I believe you, Estel. Once we are finished eating, we best move on. I slept longer then I would have liked. I guess I was a _bit_ tired after all."  
  
"_You_?" Estel laughed. "The unstoppable Warrior Prince was tired? My goodness, what are we to do!?"  
  
The Elf groaned. Ever since he had mentioned that the warriors used to call him the Warrior Prince, Estel had taken to using the name to mock him. It was just as annoying now as it had been then.  
  
"Don't start that again," Legolas pleaded, plopping rather ungracefully beside the small cooking fire. "I had to live for a few hundred years with the warriors calling me that, don't you think that was torture enough?"  
  
Estel laughed. "No. I rather enjoy the look on your face when I use that name!" The man also sat now. "Besides, we need a little humor right now, this place is so gloomy."  
  
The Elf shot him a peeved look. "This is my home you are calling gloomy, Human. Watch what you say or a wood-Elf might jump from the trees and shoot you down where you stand for your words. We are prideful and not fond of humans after all."  
  
Estel chuckled, knowing his friend was goading him. "Yes, I will watch my backside then. Knowing the aim of the wood-Elves, I would likely take an arrow in my behind seeing that it's one of the larger targets on my body."  
  
Now Legolas smacked him. "Not funny, Estel. You know as well as I that we wood-Elves here in Mirkwood are the best archers."  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir would dispute that."  
  
"I would like to see them try..."

* * *

The gates of the palace of Mirkwood rose up in front of the travelers and Legolas drew his horse to a halt a little ways away. He and Estel had already passed the border guards and Legolas had asked that they not ride ahead with news of his arrival.  
  
Supper time was fast approaching and the gates were tight shut as was the custom at night. Looking to Estel, he steeled himself for the reproaching looks he didn't doubt would come from his father.  
  
"Is something wrong, Legolas?" The man asked, unaccustomed to Legolas hesitating unless they were in danger.  
  
"No," the Prince sighed. "I just fear my father's reaction to your presence. Pay it no mind, I will speak to him."  
  
Nudging his horse forward, Legolas reached the gate and heard the call of the guard on the other side. "Who approaches and seeks entry to the house of King Thranduil at this late hour?"  
  
Legolas smiled lightly. "Celronen, it is I, Legolas. There is no need to summon father, I will open the gates myself, _mellon nin_."  
  
A small chuckle reached their ears and Legolas smiled. It is good to be home. Looking to Estel, he smiled again. The man had not seen this aspect of Elvish architecture before and it was sure to surprise him. Raising his hand to the gate, Legolas spoke firmly but not overly loud. "_Edro_." {Open}  
  
At his command, the gates swung inward, revealing the courtyard and a waiting Elf, leaving Estel to stare wide-eyed at his friend. Celronen hurried forward, bowing to his Prince and eying the man with him in confusion. "Welcome home, _hir nin_. It has been long since you left us and we missed you. Who is ?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer right away. He and Estel rode through the gate and the Prince, without turning, pointed his hand at the gate and commanded it to seal itself once more before speaking. "This is my close friend, Celronen. His name is Estel and he is the adopted son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I expect he will be treated as a respected guest."  
  
Celronen bowed again. "Yes, of course, _hir nin_." His lips curved into a small frown. "Does your father know of this, Legolas?" he whispered, taking the reins of both horses from their riders.  
  
Legolas looked away slightly. "No, Cel, he doesn't. I am loath to bring down his wrath, but Estel is my closest friend and I will not allow the animosity of our people towards his to ruin that. I will speak to my father."  
  
Celronen nodded and wished them luck before taking the horses to the stables, leaving Estel and Legolas alone in the darkening courtyard.  
  
Estel grew uneasy now that he was moments away from meeting the infamous King Thranduil. Though he knew the Elvenking had great love for his son, he worried that he would not be overly fond of his human friend. After all, Thranduil had lost his father and many of his people in the Last Alliance and the Elves of Mirkwood were still not over those losses.  
  
"Come, Estel. We might as well get this over with."  
  
The man obediently followed Legolas into the palace and through the corridors to the dining hall. Their progress was followed by many Elvish eyes as the two made their way there.  
  
The servant at the door looked shocked to see Estel. "_Hir nin_? Who is this man?"  
  
Legolas grew agitated. "Do not show disrespect before you know the nature of the visitor, _Menerion_ {son of Mener}. This is Estel, adopted son of Elrond of Rivendell, you would do well to remember that."  
  
The servant shrank back at his Prince's anger and nodded quickly. "Yes, _hir nin_. I will announce him as such."  
  
Hurrying through the doorway, followed by Legolas and then Estel, the servant cleared his throat and spoke. "My King, I happily announce the arrival of your son, Prince Legolas, and...a companion...Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, _hir nin_."  
  
After bowing, he moved aside and Legolas appeared in the doorway. Estel, hanging behind him, not wanting to draw attention to himself, saw the King stiffen at the sight before him. He quickly regained his composure and stood.  
  
"Legolas, _ion nin_! It is good to see you!" he grasped his son and embraced him, his eyes never really leaving Estel. "I am surprised to see you in the company of a man and more surprised to learn the name of said man."  
  
He waited for Estel to explain and the man did not hesitate. In perfect Sindarin Elvish, he responded quietly and with as much reverence as he could muster under the circumstances, "I am Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond Peredhil of Rivendell, _gwador_ to Elladan and Elrohir and friend of your own son." The last bit he added as he looked into the King's eyes, daring the Elf Lord to object.  
  
Thranduil was silent, than he looked to his son for clarification.  
  
"Estel is a dear friend, _Adar_, and I owe him much," Legolas' eyes shifted to the rest of those assembled, namely members of the court and high Lords of the realm. Quickly, he added. "Should we not discuss this matter in the privacy of your chambers following the meal, _Adar_?"  
  
Thranduil frowned, but quickly replaced it was a forced smile and addressed those assembled. "Please welcome my son home from a long journey and greet his friend from Rivendell."  
  
A greeting went up and places were set for the newcomers, Legolas beside his father and Estel at the Prince's side. Many eyes rested on Estel as he sat and the man withstood them well, glancing momentarily at Legolas and giving the prince a rather disgusted look for all the attention he was garnering.  
  
Legolas smiled lightly, then turned to his father and graced the Elf with another smile. Thranduil relaxed a little, choosing to wait until they were in private to vent.

* * *

Legolas and Estel trailed after Thranduil toward his study in silence. This was probably the first time in his friendship with the Prince that Estel saw him nervous. The emotion surrounded the Elf as they progressed further into the palace.  
  
Since leaving the Dining Hall, Legolas and Thranduil had not spoken once. Their conversation during the meal had been limited to discussion of the realm's affairs and Estel had said very little, only once commenting on the welfare of Imladris.  
  
Now, they turned into a well-lit room, furnished with rich redwood furniture and deep, majestic fabrics of burgundy and hunter green. Estel froze in the doorway when he saw the looks that were traveling between the immobile Prince and his father.  
  
Thranduil spoke first. "What were you thinking, Legolas? Bringing an _edan_ to this city? You know our people's feelings of their kind? What do you think they would assume when they saw their Prince in the company of a human? Did you stop to think they would be reminded of our folly in the Last Alliance?"  
  
Estel resented that statement and would have answered if not for the look of warning from Legolas. Instead, the Elf answered. "We can not blame Estel for a distance past, _Adar_. Yes, he is Human but he is also my best friend and I do not see why he is not welcome in my home."  
  
"Your best friend? Surely you have better friends among your own kind, _ion nin_?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, _Ada_. Estel is my _best_ friend and I would not have it any other way. You do not know what transpired in my absence and I beg you not to judge him before you hear of it."  
  
Estel stiffened at that. Legolas planned to speak of their recent harrowing experience and Estel was not ready for it. He feared the reaction of his friend's father. "Legolas, do you really think you are ready to speak of this?" he asked quietly.  
  
Thranduil glared at him, but Estel glared right back, thinking only of Legolas' well-being, not caring for one second if his friend's father did not approve of his words. Legolas gripped his friend's shoulders and stood behind him.  
  
"_Adar_...I owe Estel my life. If it wasn't for him I would still be treading Mandos' Halls and would not be here speaking to you."  
  
The Elvenking froze half-way between a standing and sitting position, his head snapping up and his eyes burning into his son's. "What?"  
  
Legolas gathered his resolve and continued. "Estel and I were attacked by Orcs and we were both wounded," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "Estel was worse, impaled to a tree just as I had been those years ago, _Ada_. I brought him back to Rivendell, but in my haste I did not realize my own wounds were poisoned."  
  
Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he listened. But he did not interrupt. "Estel nearly died, but still...despite his pain and his weakened state, it was he not Lord Elrond who had to call me back from the Halls. He dragged himself to my side and brought me back to you."  
  
Estel didn't move, just looked at the Elf King. Thranduil's expression was unreadable. Slowly, he looked between the two in front of him. "Estel of Imladris, I owe you thanks for saving the life of my son." He frowned. "But it does not excuse who you are, you are still human, still the heir of Isildor, and still not in my favor."  
  
Legolas' grip tightened painfully on his friend's shoulders and he shook a little. "You can not blame him for the mistakes of his distant relative, _Adar_! I will not let his ancestry stand in the way of our friendship, I will not! I have not been able to speak of my own injury in the war party until I met him. Do you not think that to be something?"  
  
His father sighed. "Legolas, you are still young. There is much you do not know of humans and their kind. I will allow him to stay a few days to recover from your journey, than I will have him escorted to the borders."  
  
"_Adar_, you can not do this!" Legolas' voice was dangerously raised and Thranduil reacted to it.  
  
"I can and I will. I am the ruler of this realm and I decide who can and can not enter it."  
  
Estel turned in Legolas' grip and looked at his friend, gripping his arms. "_Sidh, mellon nin_, it is obvious you will not sway your father's mind. Please, do not cause a rift between you for me, Legolas." {Peace, my friend}  
  
Legolas shook his head, "You don't understand, he will never let you return. I will only see you when I have occasion to go to Rivendell and as a Prince of Mirkwood, he can see to it that is not often, Estel."  
  
The Prince threw an icy glare at his father and the King was momentarily taken aback. Never did his son seem so distant from him. Never had they argued as such before. All over a human. _What does he see in this edan_? The King wondered, eyes roving over the man.  
  
Legolas spoke to him now, his voice weary. "Can you not at least give him a chance?"  
  
For a moment, the Elf did not respond. But his thoughts dwelled on the story his son had told and the things he had undoubtedly left out. "No, _ion nin_, you do not know the agony I felt over the loss of my father because of his kind. Now to learn I could have lost you because you were with him and not your own kind when attacked..."  
  
He wasn't given the opportunity to finish that sentence before Legolas burst out again, this time, shouting. "Did you not hear anything I said, _Adar_!? Estel saved me...not just by bringing me back from the Halls, but in battle he saved me to his own detriment. Just as I saved you."  
  
And then, to the surprise of both Estel and Thranduil, Legolas flung open the door to the study and fairly flew from the room, leaving the two in stunned silence. Then, Estel turned dark and angry eyes on the King.  
  
"I am not a subject of yours and after that display I do not hold any allegiance to you, _hir nin_," he spoke the title with disdain. "Your son is the most talented, valiant, and strongest Elf, strongest being I know and you have just hurt him beyond words. He always described you as a loving Elf, a loving father, but I see that I should have heeded the rumors of strangers...you are callous beyond belief."  
  
Estel saw the King's ire rise, but didn't let him speak. "Why can you not accept that your son and I have a deep bond; a friendship beyond most!? I love him like a brother, King Thranduil, I would die for him and I do not doubt he would do the same for me. Put the past behind you and learn to once again trust the world of men, because the time of the Elves is ending and those who remain here will remain in the time of Men."  
  
Estel looked toward the doorway, a far-off look in his face. "We have been friends for years, my Lord, and he has kept it from you because he feared your reaction. How could a son keep a best friend from his father? How is that right? How could you allow the circumstances to merit those actions?" he looked back at the Elf. "Legolas has no doubt left the palace gates and he is in a right state. He will not heed his senses; I fear he will be in danger. You'll not stop me, I will follow him and I will bring him back here, even if you do not allow me entrance I will break down your gates to get him home."  
  
Thranduil was suddenly transformed. His shoulders slumped and his head fell. The change was so swift that Estel was momentarily speechless. "I have wronged him greatly, Elrondion. I do not know why I can not accept you; I have no real reason to hate you thus." The king looked up with weary eyes. "Please accept my apologies. I had no right to disrespect you like that, Estel. I see now you are a good and noble friend to my son. Please, bring him home safely." He smiled lightly. "There will be no need to break down any gates, I'll let you pass."  
  
Estel felt his knees go weak. "Thank you, I accept your apology. Forgiveness for the losses that Mirkwood suffered will come slowly, but I am glad that we have made some headway. I will bring him home, _hir nin_." This time he spoke the title with deep respect.  
  
Turning on his heel, Estel hurried from the room. Thranduil watched him leave and sighed, his head falling into his hands. _Please, keep him safe and return him to me. Valar what have I done!?

* * *

**PLEASE R/R!!!**_


	3. Taken

**_Reviewer responses for chapter two:_**

**Deana: **Thanks for the review..I do admit that Thranduil's change of heart was EXTREMELY fast, as someone else pointed out, but I didn't want to dilly-dally in the emotions and arguing and such. Enjoy!

**Mornflower: **LOL, yeh, Estel was on a role. Of COURSE, Legolas won't be careful...you'll see just how UNcareful he is in this chapter. Read on...

**Rmc: **Well, I am happy to give you the more that you want...and hopefully the angst you are looking for too.

**Eph: **Here's ... more...

**Marbienl: **Another great review...thanks! You know, I'm not entirely sure what Estel looked like, beard or not..I guess he was a bit scruffy and I don't think even covering his ears he could have hidden his race...but it was an interesting thought.

**MimiMumuMomo: **Interesting name you got there! Glad you liked "Then and Now" and I hope this pleases you as well. Sorry but I don't write any slash, I DO, however, write torture and it can be quite graphic at times. Slash is something I just can't do. Please don't let that deter you though...and PLEASE do review again!

**Aranna Undomiel: **EEEP, you caught me there...Thranduil gave in VERY quickly. I don't know that he trusts him COMPLETELY, but he did allow him to be the only one to go after Legolas, so in a way it is a major shift. Maybe if I wasn't in such a hurry I would have drawn it out a bit...anyway, hope it doesn't deter from the story too much...:-/

**Kelsey: **I'm glad you are reading and reviewing this story as well. I like to hear from you, it keeps me on my toes. As for the bit about Aragorn's lineage...I admit I was uncertain whether I ought to do that or not. I think by this age, at least for the purposes of my story, Estel knows about his lineage. Perhaps he is near to leaving Rivendell and becoming "Strider", I don't rightly know really. As for how Thranduil knew...I am just going to say for this story that it is possible Aragorn resembled his ancestors enough that Thranduil noticed and he also may have heard things from Rivendell. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**Chapter Three**: _Taken_  
  
_How could he be so naïve? Why couldn't he accept that Estel is my friend? Does he think so low of his own son that he doesn't trust my judgment in friends?  
_  
Legolas scowled as he urged his mare Rodwen through the dark forest. He was so completely consumed by his anger and despair over the argument with his father that the darkness and its dangers did not seem to reach the Prince.  
  
Rodwen, however, was not so distracted as to miss the subtle changes in their surroundings. As they traveled further and further south, the forest grew darker, denser and quieter. Until finally, there was nearly no noise at all.  
  
Legolas, who was locked in his thoughts, muttering to himself; noticed nothing amiss. The Elf's faint light stuck out like a beacon in the inky night and their progress was being watched from the nearby undergrowth.  
  
"Should we take'im now?"  
  
"No, wait until he is a little further along...don't want to risk anyone following him. This is almost too easy!"  
  
Rodwen snorted and stopped her forward momentum after a few more minutes. Legolas, jarred from his thoughts, grumbled. "Rodwen, is there a problem? Why have you stopped?"  
  
To his utter surprise, the horse reared on her hind legs, flinging the Elf from her back. Rarely did Elvish horses throw their riders and it was unusual for an Elf to not be able to remain seated when they tried.  
  
Landing hard on the ground, Legolas sat stunned for a moment, looking up at the snorting, pawing mare above him. She was highly agitated and was throwing her head around, her eyes wide and nostrils flared.  
  
_Something is wrong_...Legolas suddenly realized, recognizing the horse's actions for what they were. _Rodwen is frightened_. Then, he understood why. Looking around him, Legolas found himself deep in the forest, in the middle of the night, alone and uncertain of where he was.  
  
_Great, just great! What have I gotten myself into this time_? The Elf thought as he picked himself up from the ground and raised his hands to Rodwen, gently stroking her haunches to try and calm her down. Slowly, he made his way to her head. "_Hannon le, mellon nin_," he said. {Thank you, my friend} "If it hadn't been for you, I might have rode all the way to Dol Guldor in an angered haze."  
  
Grateful that her master understood now, Rodwen calmed down for a moment. Then, her head snapped up and her nostrils flared again. Legolas frowned. He hadn't heard anything.  
  
"What is it, Rodwen?"  
  
Before he could think on it, something burst from the scrubs behind him. Legolas, hearing the crash of feet on dried leaves spun around, reaching over his shoulder for his knives as he did so.  
  
He whipped the blades out in front of him and found himself knife to sword with an ugly, unnaturally large Orc. He cursed himself for his inattention. As he fought the creature; more materialized from the trees and undergrowth around him. Fleeting thoughts crossed his mind. _Why are there Orcs this close to the city? How did the border guards not know of them_?  
  
What the Elf didn't realize as he fought and pondered the questions was that he had traveled further then he thought he had.  
  
Unbeknown to the Elf, a lone Orc stayed far from the fight, fingering the string of his bow. This was far too easy...  
  
Raising the bow and sighting along the string, the Orc released the arrow.  
  
A sharp pain suddenly erupted in Legolas' left leg. He stumbled, unable to block the blow of an Orc club, which hit his upper back, knocking him to the forest floor. Immediately, the Prince was surrounded by Orcs who leveled their various blades at his chest and back.  
  
He was outnumbered.  
  
He was caught.

* * *

"Damn that Elf!" Estel grumbled as he swung up onto his horse's back, gripping the reins tightly. "Why can't he just storm off like a normal person? He just _had_ to take his _horse_ and gallop off into the forests of Mirkwood in the middle of the night!?"  
  
Urging the horse forward, Estel headed off in the direction Legolas' horse tracks went. In the dark, he had to dismount frequently to check he was still on the right path. Luckily, Legolas didn't seem too intent on avoiding trackers and his trail of crushed brush was easy to follow.  
  
What worried Estel was how far his friend had gotten and the direction he had taken. "He must have been extremely distracted to head toward Dol Guldor. Even though the palace is a ways away from that place, Legolas has surely made good time!"  
  
Soon, Estel found he was unable to see the trail on the forest floor. Cursing to himself, he knew he had to stop or he might lose the trail altogether in the darkness. Dismounting, he ripped his pack from the horses back and stomped toward a nearby tree where he flung the pack down and slumped beside it.  
  
_If only I hadn't taken so long to chide and change Thranduil's mind! I might have ridden out sooner and found Legolas by now. The way he has left such a horrid trail leads me to believe he is not paying the slightest attention to his surroundings. I hope he is all right.  
  
_Estel was about to rummage in his sack for something to eat when he heard fast approaching hoof beats. "Please tell me that's you, Legolas," the man muttered to himself, standing and approaching his own mount.  
  
A large chestnut mare emerged from the nearby trees, nickering in fright and seemingly anger. _Legolas' horse_! Estel thought to himself. Upon closer inspection, the man found the horse to not only be without a rider, but Rodwen was limping.  
  
Stooping, Estel felt along the horse's hind leg. His hand met with a long, narrow shaft. His heart leapt into his throat as the man bent low and felt the end of the arrow.  
  
"That's an Orc arrow! Oh, no! Legolas!"  
  
Frantically, he spoke to Rodwen in Elvish, hoping she could understand him. "Take me to Legolas, Rodwen. Take me to your master!"  
  
It appeared that the horse understood because she began to impatiently paw the ground despite her injury. Estel quickly mounted his own horse and followed the limping mare into the forest.  
  
It was only a few hundred meters before Rodwen stopped dead in her tracks. Estel, thinking something was wrong with her leg, dismounted and approached her. But she simply pushed him forward with her snout.  
  
Estel stumbled on something and looked down. Sinking to his knees, he clutched what he had tripped on to his chest.  
  
Legolas' knives and his bow and quiver. The bow; ornately carved and never far from his friend, was slippery to the touch right where Legolas would have gripped it.  
  
Estel didn't need to see the color of the liquid to know what it was.  
  
Legolas' blood.

* * *

Thranduil paced in his quarters, worry increasing by the minute. "Why haven't they returned yet? Surely Legolas can not have stormed far from the palace!"  
  
Determined to find out what was taking so long, Thranduil swung a red robe over his sleep clothes and swept from the room, heading down the corridor. He knew that his son would have had to pass the gate guards to exit the city and he headed toward their station.  
  
"Cel? Did you see Legolas pass by here?"  
  
The Elf nodded. "Yes, _hir nin_, he passed this way. Said he had urgent business to attend to and had to leave at once. Is something the matter? Estel left about half an hour after him, saying much the same."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "We had an argument, Celronen. Legolas and I. Over Estel. I was...rather uninviting and quite rude actually, now that I think on it. I was not prepared for the _edan_ and I fear I may have greatly angered and disrespected my son."  
  
The old warrior nodded in understanding. "He did seem a bit agitated when he left, Sire. It is not my place to question my lords, but I wondered why he was leaving in the dead of night, knowing the dangers of the forest and all."  
  
The King nodded, his eyes shining with some unreadable emotion. "I thought he would be back by now. I thought Estel would have found him."  
  
Celronen frowned. "Estel left half an hour after him, _hir nin_. Legolas and Rodwen could have gotten quite far in that time and Estel will need time to dismount to follow his trail."  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "Rodwen? Legolas left on horseback!?" _Great! He could be miles and miles from the palace by now. And Estel can not follow him at a gallop, which is the speed I do not doubt my son traveled at. What have I done?  
  
_The warrior seemed to read his lord's thoughts. "You are worried; Legolas has gotten far into the forest alone and in an angered state. He will not be thinking clearly. Would you like me to ride out and look for them both?"  
  
For a moment, Thranduil considered the notion. Then, he shook his head. "Not this night, Cel. As much as it pains me to think of Legolas in danger, it would do no good to send you out tonight. You won't be able to see the trail either. I will not risk any more people's lives."  
  
Looking past the Elf, Thranduil sighed, sending off a silent prayer to the Valar and to Estel to bring his son back home to him safely. _Or at least in one, fully-healable piece_, the King thought.

* * *

**A/N: As some pointed out, Thranduil suddenly trusted Estel rather quickly. Sorry bout that! Also, about Dol Guldor, I don't know much about distances in Middle-Earth so I am just going to say that Legolas was HEADED in that DIRECTION...not that he was anywhere near it. So PLEASE don't bite my head of or anything and tell me it would take him like DAYS to get anywhere near it!!! LOL...Anyhow, please R/R and let me know what you think...if you have any suggestions or desires about what you'd like to see. (Besides angst..torture...i know that is a given!)**

**-Gwenneth**


	4. Urghartz and the Cave

**_Reviewer responses for Chapter Three_**:  
  
**Deana**: OH...glad I did it I am CERTAIN there will be further conversation and definitely more time before Thranduil accepts Estel totally, but this worked for the purposes of the story. Thanks for reading...it is starting to get good now...  
  
**Mornflower**: LOL, I thought long and hard for that line...about a minute! LOL Does your brother read fanfiction or is he just always around when you are reading it?! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Marbienl**: Yeh, fast...I've been told I'm TOO fast by some! ANYWAY, I know I like authors to update fast so I'm reciprocating. Legolas and Thranduil are both stubborn and prideful, they might not react well to each other right away...but then again, Legolas and Estel are not going to come home in good shape...  
  
**Star Wars Forever**: Hehe...the torture is approaching, _mellon nin_!  
  
**Koriaena**: Thanks for the review...I did like that line too.  
  
**Kelsey**: LOL on what you want to see. Just for you and because I'm nuts I wrote a little one-shot humor story that ends in your first request of flying food...Under a Different Roof...check it out! As for the "ish" in there...I have JUST the place!!! not for a few chapters though  
  
**October Sky**: grins Glad you are happy and finally got to see Legolas spill his guts, (NO not literally spill them, figuratively!!!)

* * *

**Chapter Four**: _Urghartz and the Cave  
  
_Estel knelt on the ground with his best friend's weapons clutched to his chest for a few minutes before he regained his composure. Looking up at Rodwen, he sighed and spoke quietly. "I have to remove the arrow, _mellon nin_. I will go quickly. I may need you to help me bring Legolas home."  
  
Rodwen neighed lightly, nudging Estel's shoulder in an affectionate way. The mare had taken to the man, knowing that he was her master's good friend. She trusted him implicitly and knew he would not intentionally hurt her.  
  
Estel took hold of the bolt, thankful it didn't go deep, and tugged quickly. The horse jerked and stomped in pain, but did not kick the human. She was nickering softly again as Estel wrapped the wound and tied off the strip of cloth.  
  
"You will be all right, Rodwen. You are lucky that the arrow did not dig deeper, though you running did not help it." Estel stood now, looking around. He hadn't realized it, but dawn was approaching and the night had already begun to lighten.  
  
_I'll not get any sleep this night_, the man thought wearily. _I have to find Legolas, he is in the hands of the enemy and I know what Orcs do to Elves.  
_  
Gathering up his pack, Estel grabbed the lead of his own horse and led him off along the trail the Orcs had left behind. If Legolas' trail had been easy to follow, this one was much more so. The Orcs left a wide swath of crushed and trampled undergrowth.  
  
Traipsing through the forest as fast as he could, Estel tried not to let his mind linger on Legolas' fate. But images of his friend's face crumpled in agony would not leave his mind alone. Rubbing his forehead, Estel readjusted the sword at his hip and quickened his pace. _The faster I free him, the safer we will both be.  
_  
Soon, the sun was up in the sky and Estel knew that the Orcs would have sought cover. Since this was an unfamiliar forest to him, the man didn't know where he could find a cave suitable for the Orcs purposes. He hoped that wherever they had taken refuge was close.  
  
He did notice that the trees grew less and less dense as he followed the trail. "Perhaps there are cliffs or caverns ahead, surely the trees would thin out around such outcroppings," he muttered to himself.  
  
His assumption was correct, it seemed, for Estel soon saw rocks rising in the near distance. He slowed his pace, worrying that the horses would make too much noise. He knew they would not be able to come with him; horses were not suited well for caves.  
  
Turning to Rodwen and his horse, Firnion, Estel spoke quietly. "Stay here, keep from sight and make little noise. I will return with Legolas. If neither of us return by nightfall, go back to the palace and bring help." Rodwen, who dwelt in the palace, tossed her head in silent acquiescence.  
  
Satisfied that the horses would do as commanded, Estel stole away; picking his way through the brambles toward the cliffs he had seen. As he drew near, he could make out large openings in the rock faces. _Caves. Surely the Orcs have taken cover from the light here_.  
  
He was glad that he had likely found his friend's captors, but there was a disadvantage to caves. It would be harder to sneak up and escape with Legolas. If he had been in the trees, in the open forest, he would be afforded more hiding places. As it were, he didn't have that luxury.  
  
_You are going to owe me, Legolas! This is the second time I am saving your life_, he joked to himself. Inwardly, he knew he would not have been able to save the Prince's life that first time if Legolas hadn't first saved him.  
  
Sighing, he pushed onward, into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly to the Elf; and with it a strong, throbbing headache. He tried not to groan, but as soon as he opened his eyes they were hit with the bright light of a large fire.  
  
For a moment, he didn't know where he was, confusion flitting across his face. Then it hit him. Literally.  
  
A strong backhand knocked his face to the side and Legolas jerked back, away from the offending black hand that had dealt the blow. "So, the little Elf decides to join us again." The Orc who had hit him leaned forward, his foul breath making the Prince reel in disgust. "We're going to have a bit of fun with this one, I think!"  
  
He raised his hand to strike Legolas again, but the appendage was quickly grabbed by another, larger Orc, before it had a chance to fall. "No, you will not. I will have all the fun here. I was the one, after all, who shot him down. Not to mention, I am your leader."  
  
Legolas watched this new Orc with dread. He was larger then most of his kind, thick and sturdy. No doubt very strong as well. Hanging from his belt was a long, serrated dagger and a short, wicked-looking whip.  
  
Seeing the Elf's eyes on his waist, the Orc smiled and jeered. "You seem interested in my implements, Elf. Don't worry; you will soon become very acquainted with them all."  
  
Seemingly glad that his captive was conscious, the Orc grabbed Legolas by the shoulder and dragged him up. The Elf winced as blood rushed back to his legs and his wound screamed with pain.  
  
Stealing a glance downward, Legolas found the arrow still embedded in his left leg. The Orc, unfortunately, had once again followed his gaze. Before Legolas really realized what was about to happen, the Orc bent and ripped the arrow from his flesh.  
  
Legolas screamed out, dropping to his knees and clutching his thigh, slowing the stream of blood pouring through his fingers. The Orcs laughed, overjoyed that they had caused the Elf pain.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Legolas made a mental note to hold in all sounds he possibly could. _I won't make this fun for you, I won't!_ He told himself, vehemently chastising his weakness.  
  
Once again grabbing the Elf by the arm, the Orc leader drew him up again and dragged him toward the far corner of the cavern. As he was pulled along, Legolas took the opportunity to examine his surroundings.  
  
He was in a large cavern with a huge bonfire in the center, over which spits of meat were sizzling. _I didn't think Orcs cooked their meat_...Legolas thought to himself. _Perhaps they only do when they have the time to.  
_  
Besides the fire, there was little else of interest in the cavern. It was filled with jeering Orcs, all watching the Elf with interest. There looked to only be one entrance and he eyed it with longing.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when the Orc threw him against the cavern wall and fastened his arms above his head with metal cuffs. The length of chain was just long enough to allow him to stand flat-footed, but his injury made even this unbearable.  
  
"You will never forget me, Elf. I'll give you a name to put to the face that will haunt your dreams until I kill you," the leader laughed, mocking Legolas with a theatrical bow. "I am Urghartz, leader of this band, and you will scream my name when you beg for mercy."  
  
Legolas shook his head and spat out a flurry of Elvish words. "_Lasta lalaithamin, Nadorhuan_!" {Listen to my laughter, cowardly dog!} He wouldn't let these Orcs get the better of him.  
  
Urghartz eyes narrowed. "None of that now!" he growled. "I won't have no Elf-speak in here...that foul racket!"  
  
_Foul? Elvish is foul!? Compared to their Black Speech it is music to my ears! _The Prince thought to himself, finding it rather funny that the Orcs found Elvish to be foul when their language was painful to Elvish ears.  
  
Legolas smirked and replied, "_Dolle naa lost_!" {Your head is empty!}  
  
This earned him a swift jab in the gut and Legolas jerked back against the cavern wall, shutting his eyes for a moment as he regained his senses._ That was nice of you! And you didn't even know what I said!  
_  
Legolas was slightly surprised that he was able to even think of jokes in this situation. He realized it was all that was keeping him from screaming in fright. The Elf wasn't a coward in any way, shape or form. But being in the hands of so many foul creatures, chained to wall as he was, would be scary for anyone.  
  
_Estel, I hope you find me...just don't get yourself caught in the process_!  
  
Urghartz grunted; an apparent command to the others to back away and give him some room. Drawing his pronged whip from his belt, the Orc advanced on Legolas with an evil grin.  
  
"I will enjoy this Elf scum," he said, raising the whip slowly above his head.  
  
Legolas steeled himself, looking into the Orc's eyes with an unwavering glare. The whip suddenly descended, tearing a deep gash across the Elf's chest from his right shoulder to his left hip bone.  
  
His eyes snapped shut for a moment as he dealt with the pain, but no sound escaped him. With a single tremble, he opened his eyes and fixed them again on the Orc's. He could feel blood begin to run down his torso, surprised at the damage this whip could do.  
  
Then he noticed the barbs at the end of it and groaned inwardly. _Great, what have I gotten myself into? This whip could easily strip the flesh from my body in no time.  
  
_He jerked as another vicious lash opened a strip across his belly, pain beginning to blossom. In moments, Urghartz was frantically lashing into the Elf, desperately trying to elicit sounds from him.  
  
When the tunic was so full of blood that it looked to be made of red fabric, Legolas finally cried out, a loud, piercing scream of pain. Then he fell into blissful oblivion.

* * *

The cry echoed painfully loud throughout the tunnel. Estel's heart leapt into his throat. "Legolas!" he whispered, swiping at his eyes. The cry had been so full of intense pain that Estel gripped his sword tightly in fury. "I'm coming, _mellon nin_, hang in there!"

* * *

**A/N: Evil me, I know! But don't worry too much...I'm nearly finished with the next chapter and should be able to post it in a timely manner...HOPEFULLY i will have plenty of reviews to respond to in the next chapter hint hint LOL. Thanks to all of you who are reading this...even you lurkers who don't review...**

**-Gwenneth**


	5. Choice

**Reviewer responses for Chapter Four:**

**Deana: **Yep, poor Legolas. And it'll only get worse…

**Mornflower: **Ah, you know people seem to like to be around when I write these chapters and it is highly…annoying…to say the least. I don't think you can rescue and nurse Legolas just yet…I'm not done hurting him yet! 

**Star Wars Forever: **Thanks for the review! Sadistic? Hmm…I dunno if I'd go THAT far, but oh well! More to come…

**Lyn: **Thanks! I hope you like this too.

**Nestea: **Hey…thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry I couldn't post the next chapter "now" like you asked, but the day after early morning is CLOSE…

**Kelsey: **You know…I've been told the same thing about the Grey Company website and you are right in assuming I used them for the insults. I keep forgetting to change the page in my favorites! (I have one labeled Elven Phrases…) ARGH…well at least I don't use their versions of common phrases. Sometimes a phrase just LOOKS wrong on that site and I shy away from it, but thanks for the heads up. AND…thanks for reading and reviewing again!

**Rmc: **Thanks…and I just might take that hint of yours to heart…

**October Sky: **I had thought about humans kidnapping Legolas, but I didn't do it. Not sure why exactly, but perhaps I will write another story some day that goes in that direction.

**Aranna Undomiel: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you reviewed both chapters! Yeh, I was trying to think up good quotes for both Thranduil and Estel…guess that is a residual effect from my journalism training…quotes are very important, but only if highly interesting. As for the Elvish mistake, I was unaware there was a difference between saying "_mellon nin" _to a female and to a male. Interesting…thanks for pointing it out. Where'd you read it, if you don't mind me asking?

**Chapter Five**: _Choices_

Light was flickering off a distant tunnel wall and Estel could hear the jeering cries of Orcs. He had no idea what they were saying and he didn't hear his friend. _Please don't be dead…_the man thought as he crept along the corridor. No cries meant Legolas was either unconscious or dead.

As he neared the chamber where the light was coming from, he heard heavy foot falls from behind him. Breathing deeply, Estel flattened himself against the tunnel wall, pressing his body as far into the shadow as he could. An Orc stomped through the tunnel toward the chamber, muttering to himself in the Black Speech.

Holding his breath, Estel could only hope he wasn't detected. Unfortunately, the young human didn't take into account the Orc's sense of smell. Stopping just past the man, the creature turned his head around, peering into the darkness.

"I smell man-flesh," he muttered in the Common Tongue, hoping to scare his prey from its hiding spot. Instead of scaring the man, it spurred him into action.

Ripping a dagger from his belt, Estel launched himself at the Orc, deftly slitting the black creature's throat before it could utter another sound. He supported the sudden dead weight, lowering it quietly to the ground without allowing any of the metal armor to clang to the ground.

Taking a step forward toward the tunnel, he was completely unprepared for what happened next. A knife that had been tucked in the Orc's armor, suddenly slipped loose and the resulting impact of the metal on rock was devastating.

In the tunnel, the small sound reverberated, carried immediately toward the Orcs in the chamber, echoing loudly. Estel cringed and muttered darkly, dwarvish curses falling from his lips in a long string.

"Someone's out there!" Came a cry from the chamber and before Estel had a chance to react, he was crossing blades with the first of the Orcs to leave the chamber. Their sheer number and the narrow tunnel made it virtually impossible for the man to defend himself and hold his ground.

He had two choices. Give ground, be driven from the tunnel and then the cave and try to make for the trees, leaving Legolas to almost certain death. Or, give himself up and hope he and his friend could conceive an escape together. Either choice, Estel feared the consequences.

But he couldn't leave his friend and he knew he wouldn't win this fight to save him. So he allowed the Orcs to grab hold of him and he dropped his weapon.

"So you realized we were superior Human?" A large Orc chided, stepping to the forefront. "Surrendered to spare your life then!"

Estel's eyes darkened. "I'm no fool; I know when I am outnumbered. But no, I do not think you superior to me." He knew the words would garner only anger, but he couldn't let them sting his pride.

The orc struck out, hitting the man in the face, leaving a thin scratch that quickly welled up with blood. Estel shook his head to clear it, than glared at the Orc again, saying nothing more.

"You can keep our Elf toy company," the leader said. "Though I doubt he will be much company to you, not after what we did to him earlier."

At those words, Estel's anger rose to the breaking point. "If you harmed a hair on his head I'll kill you!" He shouted.

The Orc's laughed. "We didn't harm his hair, just the rest of him!" The leader laughed, shoving Estel toward the entrance to the chamber.

"_Dolle naa lost!" _Estel cried, tugging at his captors. Your head is empty!

The leader stopped for a moment. "Your Elf friend said that, look what it got him…" He was pointing to the far wall.

Estel turned in that direction and his knees nearly buckled. Legolas was still hanging from the manacles, his blonde hair falling in front of his face. He was unconscious, bleeding profusely through the taters of his tunic. The entire left leg of his trousers was drenched in blood and a small pool had begun to gather under his foot.

He looked dead.

"Legolas!" Estel cried. "_Mellon nin!_" He gasped when the Orcs holding him jerked his arms viciously behind his back, binding them tightly. In a moment, he was thrust to the ground near Legolas, his legs quickly shackled to a ring in the ground.

As soon as he was safely secured, the leader grunted. "Take down the Elf. Can't have him dying on us too soon, ruins all the fun."

Rough hands grabbed the Prince and released him from his manacles, throwing him none-to-gently to the ground beside Estel. The man glared at the Orcs, but they only jeered back at him in response, kicking his friend in the back.

Legolas groaned; consciousness nearly within his grasp. He was soon tied in the same fashion as Estel and propped up against the wall. His breathing came in short, labored spurts and he was ashen in color.

"Legolas?" Estel whispered when they were left alone. "Can you hear me, _mellon nin? _Please, wake!"

The Elf stirred, groaning and shifting against his restraints. Estel waited with baited breath for the Prince to regain consciousness, sighing inwardly when he considered the pain his friend would be in.

"Estel?"

His head snapped up and he looked at Legolas' face, locking eyes with the Elf's bright blue ones. Legolas' head then fell and for a moment, Estel thought he had lost consciousness again.

Then the Prince looked up, his eyes full of anguish and sorrow. "_Goheno nin, mellon nin," _he whispered, not looking into the man's eyes. Forgive me, my friend

Estel was confused. "Forgive you? Whatever for, Legolas?"

"You are now a captive as well and will pay dearly for it," Legolas answered. "I am sorry I got you into this predicament. I should have controlled my anger better." He hung his head even more, chastising himself for his foolishness.

Estel clucked in disapproval, drawing the Elf's attention. "Don't…you are not to blame. You were deeply disturbed and not in a right mind. I do not blame you for this. I only wish to see us safely away from these Orcs." He paused now. "How badly are you hurt?"

Legolas sighed lightly, regretting the action when it sent tendrils of pain up and down his chest and stomach. "They took me down with an arrow in the leg, it has not been seen to at all of course. I fear it will become infected." He hesitated, but quickly concluded it was useless to hide anything from Estel. "The whip that Urghartz used had metal prongs on the ends and has done some magnificent damage, I must admit."

Estel nodded in understanding, but said nothing. He wished he could tend to the Elf's wounds before they grew more dangerous. But he doubted the Orcs cared one bit for the Prince's welfare.

As if reading the man's thoughts, Legolas smiled lightly. "Worry not, _mellon nin_, I will be all right. I have recovered from far worse then this." But the smile did not reach his eyes. The Prince was hiding something.

"Are you well, Legolas? Something is troubling you…"

Looking up again, Legolas shook his head lightly. "I fear this, Estel," he whispered, his eyes full of anguish and an emotion Estel rarely saw, trepidation…fear. "All my life, ever since the war party, I have feared this very occasion, being in the hands of the Orcs."

He had to go on, or he would never speak of it. "I have heard all the stories of how the Orcs first came to be, tortured and mutilated Elves. Estel, I would rather die then become one of them."

He looked to the human now, pleading in his eyes. "Promise me if I am beyond help, you will not leave me to them. You will kill me first. Promise me please."

Estel was speechless. He couldn't believe his own ears. His best friend, who he always saw as untouchable and fearless, was pleading with him to promise to end his life. "Legolas, you are not going to die here…they will not have a chance to do such a thing to you."

But the Elf shook his head vehemently. "We do not have control over everything, Estel. If I am so far gone that I will either die or become one of them, I ask you to please kill me. Do it as a friend, as mercy."

_I can't, I couldn't, I would never be able to! _Estel thought to himself, shaking his head in denial. _How could he ask it of me? He is my best friend, I love him like a brother, I could never kill him._

But a part of Estel understood the sentiment and the fear the Elf held. Legolas was proud and young, he was good and pure. To be changed so drastically to a being likened to their captors was the worst fate imaginable for the Elf. Estel knew and understood this, and that is what drove him to respond.

"I promise, Legolas. If it comes to that, I promise to do as you ask."

Legolas smiled now, leaning sideways to lay his head on his friend's shoulder. "_Hannon le, _Estel. You are a good friend." Thank you, Estel

Then the Elf drifted into a fitful sleep. Estel stayed awake, pondering his friend's plea and dreading the thought of it coming to that. He knew if he slept, his dreams would be plagued with the pain-filled eyes of Legolas as the Elf begged for Estel to end his life.

He would not sleep this night.


	6. Torment

**_Reviewer responses for Chapter Five_**:  
  
**Star Wars Forever**: Hmm...more angsty feeling and sentiment in this chapter I think...hope you like it. I THOUGHT it would take me longer to update but I just came up with this and it seemed to fit! I can drag torture on for a long while...SINCE tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY I don't think I'll be online much. Here is the chapter before hand.  
  
**Deana**: Again...yes poor Legolas!!! Here is what I decided for the next torture scene. Enjoy.  
  
**Jadesaber**: I LOVE TO HURT LEGOLAS...so you can expect more of that. I don't mind cutting, hitting, whipping, breaking bones but I stay away from implied rape...ugh...  
  
**Marbienl**: Glad to see you reviewing! AGAIN...hehe...thanks. I liked that idea of yours that involved tied up in a manner that would choke one of them if the other moved...read on...  
  
**Mornflower**: All great ideas for torture...hope you like what I chose for the first episode of it. (Least first torture scene where it is BOTH of them.)  
  
**Kelsey**: If you think making Estel promise to KILL his best friend was...harsh...wait til you read this chapter! You sure have a lot of brainstorms for this torture stuff...let's see if I can use any of it later on...  
  
**Lirenel**: Good point you brought up...many people torture these two in their fics! WELL...since it's so popular I've done it again!!! Enjoy.  
  
**Gozilla**: Thanks much for the review...I'm posting TWICE in one DAY...  
  
_**TO MY READERS: I MAY OR MAY NOT CHOOSE TO POST AN UPDATE TOMORROW, AUGUST 5. IT IS MY 22ND BIRTHDAY AND I WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN SO I DOUBT I WILL BE ON THE COMPUTER ALL DAY TO WRITE UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. THAT IS PRIMARILY WHY I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS TODAY...JUST AS A GIFT TO YOU ALL BEFORE I SKIP A DAY. ENJOY IT**_!!!

* * *

**Chapter Six**: _Torment_  
  
He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had and now he was being rudely awakened by two Orcs who were pulling Legolas from his side. Estel snapped into full wakefulness and cast sorrowful eyes toward his friend.  
  
_Please don't hurt him anymore_, the man cried to his self. He was relieved when the Orcs left Legolas on the ground, but his relief was short-lived.  
  
"Bring me the human!"  
  
Urghartz was across the cavern, standing next to a crude chair that looked to have been stolen from some impoverished settlement long ago. It was made of wood and there were ropes tied to the arms and legs.  
  
Estel cringed as he was half-led, half-dragged to the chair and thrust into it. He knew now that the Orcs meant to torture him too. He struggled, though knowing it was futile, hearing Legolas' pleas echo through the chamber.  
  
He was surprised when the Orc leader dragged Legolas to his side and wrapped a rope around the Prince's neck. The other end of the rope was attached to Estel's arm, though he had no idea what the purpose of this was. He was soon to find out.  
  
Urghartz moved in now, pulling the serrated blade from his waist. The wicked-looking knife gleamed in the firelight and Estel shrank back against the chair, holding perfectly still.  
  
The Orc laughed, bringing the blade closer and closer to the man until it was resting against his chest. "Are you ready, human?"  
  
Estel refused to answer and was rewarded with a deep gouge across his chest. His body automatically reacted, arms flying inward to protect his flesh. To his dismay, by pulling the arm attached to Legolas to his chest, he effectively choked off the Elf's air supply and Legolas began to struggle weakly.  
  
It took everything Estel had to rip his arm away from his painful wound and return it to the chair arm, giving his friend the opportunity to draw breath. Urghartz laughed again. "You like my set-up?" he jeered. "If you can't control yourself you will choke him to death."  
  
Legolas, whose back was to the chair and who was being held still by ropes tied to a nearby wall, gulped in air to make up for the last few breathes he missed. Estel turned his head and saw the truth in the Orc's words.  
  
The Elf was tied securely to the near wall, far enough away that if Estel pulled his arm even inches closer to himself he tightened the rope around the Elf's neck. The Orcs were making him hurt his own friend.  
  
Estel cast an evil glare at the leader. Legolas had heard the exchange and he directed a comment at Estel. "Don't worry about me, _mellon nin_. I wish I could take your place."  
  
The man shook his head. "Never! I won't see them hurt you again."  
  
He would have said more but he was cut off by Urghartz driving the knife blade into his thigh. Estel, not expecting the move, cried out shortly, cursing at the pain that small dagger could cause.  
  
Legolas cringed and tugged uselessly at his own ropes, wishing he could turn around and see his friend. But he was too securely held. It was even worse not knowing what they were doing to Estel. He longed to look into the man's eyes and assure him that he was not alone in his pain. He could not do even that.  
  
Estel, now bleeding in two places, took a deep breath and tried to calm his ragged breathing. The Orc wasted no time in continuing his ministrations, cutting strategically, never hitting anything vital but eliciting maximum pain.  
  
As the pain grew, Estel let out more and more cries until finally he shouted in despair. "Stop, please!"  
  
At that, Legolas broke down and sobbed, ripping furiously at his bonds, his wrists bloody and torn from his struggles.  
  
Seeing his captive beg, Urghartz smiled. "You were much easier to break then the Elf. I still have yet to make him beg," turning to Legolas he laughed. "Now I think we'll try again."  
  
Legolas froze and his heart leapt into his throat. _I will not be able to bear more abuse! If he tortures me now I will have no strength to hold my cries_. But there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The Orcs untied his restraints and tugged him toward Estel. He was now able to fully see the man and his eyes widened at what he saw. The human was covered in cuts, some long and jagged, others just deep. All of them were bleeding and Estel was deathly pale.  
  
The two friends locked eyes and Estel begged Legolas to forgive him with naught but a look. Legolas smiled wanly at the man's bravery and tried not to show his own fear. But when Estel was pulled from the chair and Legolas strapped to it, the Elf could not keep the fear from his eyes.  
  
He resolved to remain quiet as long as he could. He frowned when Estel was brought forward again, barely able to stand. He was quickly pushed to his knees in front of Legolas.  
  
Both had questioning looks in the eyes.  
  
Their question was quickly answered when Urghartz thrust his dagger into Estel's hands. "You will do the cutting human."  
  
Estel immediately shook his head, dropping the dagger to the floor. "I will not harm him."  
  
The Orc growled angrily, lifting the dagger. He suddenly moved with astonishing speed, burying the blade deeply into Legolas' left shoulder. The Elf jerked and screeched, closing his eyes against the pain.  
  
Ripping the blade free, Urghartz spat at Estel. "Either you do it or I will stab him until he dies."  
  
Looking forlornly at the blade, Estel took it. He glanced up into Legolas' face, watching the pain-filled eyes rest on him. Legolas nodded lightly, showing his acceptance of what had to be done.  
  
To Estel, this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Yes, he had hurt friends before, but only when removing arrows or blades, never as torture. This was the cruelest way to hurt him.  
  
Urghartz was impatient and he nudged Estel. "Draw his blood, human! I crave to see the blood of an Elf spilt again."  
  
Estel locked eyes with Legolas, than cast them down, bringing the knife to the Elf's arm. But it seemed the Orc leader wouldn't let him off that easy. "No, cut his stomach or chest where it is painful."  
  
Legolas shook under Estel's hand and the man's heart broke. His own wounds were paining him greatly and he wavered slightly, nicking Legolas. The Elf drew in a quick breath, than let it out again.  
  
Estel knew he had to do this but it didn't make it any easier. Bringing the knife up to Legolas' chest, he pushed it in just enough to draw blood and pulled it to the right, leaving a shallow slash that began to slowly pool with blood.  
  
The Orc grumbled. "Deeper...more blood."  
  
Estel felt a knife at his back. He bit his tongue, wanting nothing more than to lash out at these foul creatures for making him hurt his friend. Feeling the knife dig into his back did not make him move.  
  
Urghartz realized he would not make Estel cooperate by threatening him. Still, he liked to watch the man's face contort in agony, so he pushed the blade in to the hilt and Estel arched his back against the pain, loosening his grip on the dagger.  
  
Legolas jerked as if he had been stabbed instead of Estel. He cried out in a pained voice, seeing his friends plight. "_Mellon nin_, stop protecting me and do what you must."  
  
Estel, despite the intense pain of the knife in his back, looked at Legolas and shook his head. "No..."  
  
But Urghartz had other plans. Ripping the blade from Estel's back, he moved behind Legolas and brought the same dagger, dripping with the human's blood, against Legolas' throat.  
  
Pushing in, he drew blood and Legolas froze, wide eyes locking on Estel. The man had no choice, hurt Legolas or Urghartz would kill the Elf. Drawing in a deep breath, Estel brought the knife back up to Legolas' torso.  
  
He positioned it against his friend's lower right side and hesitated. The hesitation was a mistake. An Orc behind him, after a glance from Urghartz, threw his weight forward onto the man's back while digging another blade into his shoulder, and Estel jerked in pain.  
  
His jerk drove the dagger deep into Legolas' side and the Elf cried out in pain, shrinking back from his friend and snapping his eyes shut.  
  
Urghartz laughed happily.  
  
Estel, when he regained his senses, opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He gasped. The dagger was buried to the hilt in his best friend's side, his own hand clutching it, blood pouring over his wrist.  
  
"What have I done..." he muttered, pulling his hand away, leaving the knife in the wound in his shock.  
  
Legolas was breathing rapidly, trying to control his body, but failing miserably. Tears of pain trickled down his face. Not just pain from his wounds, but the pain of knowing that this was tearing Estel apart.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Seeing the blame and self-loathing in the man's eyes, Legolas spoke weakly. "It is not you, Estel. You are not to blame. Please do not hate yourself."  
  
He was cut off when Urghartz cast aside the dagger at his throat and stooped down. He retrieved his own dagger by ripping it from Legolas' side, drawing another painful cry from the Elf.  
  
It appeared the Orcs were finished for now. Untying both captives, they threw water and dirty rags to them and left them with instructions to fix each other up. Eyeing the rags; both set to the task wearily, using strips from their tunics to bind wounds, not touching the rags.  
  
Before long, though some wounds were still bleeding and other minor ones were untended, both Legolas and Estel passed out from pain and blood loss, lying side by side on the cavern floor, each pale as ghosts.

* * *

"_Hir nin_?"  
  
Celronen moved closer to the King, uncertainty and concern showing in his dark brown eyes. When he got no response from Thranduil, the Elf moved closer, eyeing his lord closely.  
  
Thranduil was sitting on the balcony, staring off into the forest as the sun slowly began to breach the trees. It was first light; Legolas and Estel should have been back by now if nothing had gone wrong.  
  
The fact that they had not returned meant something had gone wrong and Thranduil was beside himself with worry. He was so consumed with his thoughts that he did not hear Celronen approach, nor did he hear the question the warrior address him.  
  
"_Hir nin_? Are you listening to me? King Thranduil?"  
  
Still getting no response, Celronen sighed. Reaching forward he touched the King on the shoulder. The tap roused Thranduil who jerked and spun around, his eyes widening when he saw the frowning warrior.  
  
"Cel? What are you doing here? Why did you touch my shoulder?" he was genuinely confused, not fully comprehending why he didn't hear the other Elf's approach.  
  
Sighing, Celronen crossed his arms across his chest and spoke quickly. "We should send out search parties, _hir nin_. I have a feeling something bad has happened. I know the Prince gets into his moods from time to time, but he never leaves in the dead of the night and the fact that neither of them are back worries me."  
  
As he was talking, a commotion was being stirred up below the balcony. Eventually it grew loud enough to draw the attention of Thranduil and Celronen. Leaning over the balustrade, Thranduil addressed the stable hands that were gathered.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Looking up, Nindal, the head stable hand, quickly answered the King. "_Hir nin_, this mare and her companion came flying to the gates moments ago and we are unable to calm either of them down."  
  
Thranduil nodded, and then glanced toward the two horses. His eyes widened. "Rodwen!"  
  
To the utter surprise of all those assembled, the King vaulted over the balustrade and landed gracefully on the ground beside the stable hands. He was immediately moving toward the horses.  
  
"Rodwen, what news have you?" The King said, gently stroking the agitated mare's head. It took a few moments, but he soon was able to get the gist of the problem. "Estel and Legolas must have been taken. Rodwen has a healing arrow wound and is desperately trying to lead us somewhere."  
  
Turning to Celronen, he addressed the warrior. "Gather together a party of warriors. We will follow Rodwen and find our Prince and his friend."  
  
"Yes, _hir nin_."  
  
Hurrying off, Celronen smiled grimly. Finally they were setting out. And at least they would have a sense of where to look, thanks to whoever had sent Rodwen back to the palace.  
  
He only hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that bit of torture was enjoyable to read. I think it was pretty good, but you guys are the judges of that, you are the readers and I long to please you! :-) SO...please do review and tell me what you did and/or didn't like...what you want to see (seriously, I might just do it) and so on. **

**-Gwenneth**


	7. Escape Attempt

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter Six:**_

**Deana: **LOL, glad you like the way I had Estel torture Legolas. That seems to have gone over well in all cases and I must admit I don't know WHERE it came from!! Thanks for the happy birthday, I did have a good time...a whole kids class at my Tae Kwon Do school sung to me.

**Mornflower: **I rendered you speechless?! Wow, I am honesty honored by that! jumps up and down happily

**Someone Reading: **Thanks for complimenting the torture...I did work hard on it. This chapter will hopefully live up to the standard I set in that one...we shall see...thanks for the birthday wishes!

**October Sky: **WOW...I didn't even finish this one yet and you are looking for the next!? Well, I just might do other stories, I love to write them, but I am starting a full-time reporter's job at a daily newspaper...I might not have much time. Anyway, enjoy this chappie.

**Lyn: **You're welcome...thanks for the birthday wish! Enjoy...

**Snowball: **So you like torture? Glad you enjoyed my way of doing it...and also glad to hear it was original...hope you enjoy the rest of this...all these reviews that like my torture, perhaps I need to do another story sometime with more of it.

**(To someone who left no name....): **Me? Evil, Wicked? AHHHHHHHHH...LOL. Glad you liked it though. Thanks for the happy b-day, I did have a good day...and I have never been to that particular site for Elvish before. I did use the Grey Company site, but have since learned it might not be the best...I also have used Council of Elrond.

**Kelsey: **Yes, Orcs are evil...I didn't think of Estel torturing Legolas in the same light you did (it being the opposite of the promise...) but that is a great thought!!! Poison hmm....good idea...read on...and as for Thranduil and Rodwen...call it a premonition or whatever. They didn't talk in words, nor was Thranduil positive about what the horse meant, but he had a good idea. Thanks for the birthday wish too.

**Star Wars Forever: **Yep, evil torture. Glad you liked...here's your update.

**Rmc: **Again...glad you enjoyed the torture (yeah I guess you can enjoy it, long as you're not in THEIR shoes...) and yes you do have input.

**Gozilla: **Yeh, POOR them...and they aren't through yet...perhaps not the same kind of torture, but I have plans for them yet. Sorry the update took so long...long for ME anyhow. Ffiction wouldn't lemme on!!!

**A/N: I just got a full-time job as a reporter at a daily newspaper so I might not have as much fanfiction time as I would like. But I hope to finish this story before I start working on the 16th. It will likely effect my future story posts however....just a warning.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **_Escape Attempt_

Estel was the first to wake and when he did; he wished he hadn't. Beside him, still bleeding from the wounds Estel had inflicted, was Legolas. His eyes were closed, which worried the man, and he was curled up in the fetal position, seemingly trying to remain warm.

_Elves don't _get_ cold, _Estel thought to himself, reaching over to his friend and laying a hand on the Elf's forehead. _He's burning up!_ Estel gasped, his eyes flitting around in hopes that none of their captors had heard the sound.

None had. As a matter of fact, they were all asleep. _Odd, why would they leave us unguarded? _Estel thought. Then he realized the reason. _They think we are too injured to escape. Now might be our only chance. _

Turning back toward Legolas, the man gently shook his friend's shoulder. Seeing the Prince begin to stir and open his mouth to comment, Estel quickly clapped his hand over Legolas' face. He whispered quickly. "Do not speak. They are asleep."

Realization dawned in the Elf's eyes and he nodded lightly, closing his mouth and glancing around the cavern. Indeed, every Orc was asleep, though many of them were twitching and tossing.

"They do not sleep heavily," Legolas commented quietly, forcing himself into a sitting position and trying hard not to make a sound when the pain hit. Estel did not answer. He was watching Legolas with concerned eyes. "Estel," the Elf chided, seeing the look. "I am all right. We must take this chance; it may be our last hope of escape."

Nodding, Estel searched the cave for any sign of their weapons. He had been carrying Legolas' when he was captured and knew that the Orcs would not suffer holding Elvish weapons long. Hopefully they hadn't destroyed them.

Seeing an ornate bow, that was unmistakably Legolas', against the far wall, Estel smiled. It couldn't have been put farther from where the Orcs lay around the dwindling fire. That was a good thing, he thought, as he gestured to them. "I will retrieve our weapons. Wait here."

Normally Legolas would argue, but he _was _feeling a bit weakened and his wounds were paining him. So instead, he simply nodded in agreement.

_He must be in much pain to not offer resistance, _Estel thought with a frown. _He will never live this down, I will see to that. _Creeping across the cavern floor, careful not to make any sound, Estel made a mental note to use this as an opportunity to tease his friend relentlessly when they were safe.

Watching Estel's progress across the cavern floor, Legolas couldn't help but admire his human friend. Estel made no sound despite his numerous hurts. _Just as if he were an Elf_, Legolas thought, smiling lightly.

Soon, Estel had gathered the weapons and had begun the return trip to Legolas' side. Just as he passed the last Orc, his foot hit a small rock and it went skittering across the cavern floor.

The man and Elf both froze, each locking eyes with the other and waiting with baited breath to see if any of the Orcs would waken. Urghartz shifted noisily, turning over. Fearing the worst, Estel quickly covered the rest of the distance and dropped soundlessly beside Legolas, laying on the weapons and pulling his friend down beside him.

Legolas bit back a cry at the rough treatment, but knew what Estel was doing and cooperated.

Urghartz opened his eyes and immediately looked to the prisoners. Seeing them laying stiffly side-by-side, asleep, he turned back over and fell back asleep.

Estel let out a sigh of relief and waited a few moments before sitting back up. Legolas was slower to move, his body sore and aching from the torture of the day before. He waved off Estel's concerned look.

"We should be going," he muttered, examining his bow, quiver and knives. They seemed to be in fine condition, though Legolas hated to imagine filthy Orc hands on them.

Estel stood, reaching his hand down to Legolas. The Elf somewhat reluctantly accepted it and was pulled slowly to his feet. Wobbling unsteadily for a moment, Legolas waited until the momentary dizziness wore off before nodding to Estel.

Slowly, they picked their way through the sleeping Orcs toward the cavern entrance. If they could gain the mouth of the cave before being caught they might have a chance of losing their adversaries in the trees.

They had almost done this when they heard a great, tumultuous uproar from deep in the cave. "FIND THEM AND KILL THEM," cried Urghartz, his voice echoing through to the two escapees.

Legolas and Estel exchanged glances then broke into an unstable run. Both were feeling their wounds now and were panting for breath. Legolas was surprised to find himself break out in a cold sweat.

_Something isn't right, _he thought to himself. _I feel as though I have a fever._

Tossing aside the thought when he and Estel burst from the cave into the blinding midday sun, Legolas rejoiced at the sight of the trees. They were nearly there when the arrows began to rain on them from behind.

* * *

Thranduil shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Celronen to rise. The warrior was examining the ground in the forest, carefully inspecting something that had struck him as odd.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the Elvenking, Celronen stood and looked to his liege. "It is as we feared, _hir nin_," the Elf stated, gesturing to the ground. "Orcs intercepted the Prince day before yesterday and it looks as though they carried him off." Before Thranduil could speak, Celronen continued. "Estel seems to have found this same thing...his tracks and that of the horses continue."

Nodding, his question answered, Thranduil motioned for the group of warriors to continue. He fell into line just behind Celronen, who was by far the best of the trackers in the group.

As they rode, the Elves noticed the trees thinning out. Then, sounds of battle reached their ears. Urging their horses to hurry, the Elves broke into a gallop, heading toward the sounds, knowing inwardly that those battling had to be Estel and Legolas.

They were assured of that fact soon enough.

"NO!"

* * *

Legolas felt, rather then saw, the arrow zip past his head and he ducked instinctively. _We're in trouble now, _he thought ruefully, as he reached over his shoulder to grab an arrow from his quiver. The movement was difficult, to say the least, but he soon had the arrow notched and flying back toward their pursuers.

Fortune wasn't with them though and Legolas heard a cry of pain. Spinning on his heel, he saw Estel go down, an arrow protruding from his upper back. The man hit the ground hard and did not move.

Fear pounded in Legolas' chest as he let loose another arrow, backtracking and stooping by his friend despite the rain of projectiles. The man was alive, but unconscious. Legolas stood protectively over his friend, targeting the Orc archers and hoping that some miracle would avail them.

As the Orcs drew near, he feared this would be their end. _I will not go down easily,_ he grumbled to himself as the first wave of Orcs reached him and he laid into them with his knives, every so often making sure Estel was not touched.

Urghartz, however, was cunning and knew the Elf's weakness. "Halt; or he dies."

Legolas looked up, blocking a last shot, than locking his eyes on Urghartz. The Orc had pulled the man to his knees, though Estel was still unconscious, and was holding a dagger to his throat.

"Drop your weapons, Elf."

Seeing he had no choice, the Elf reluctantly did as he was told. Inwardly, he knew that the Orcs would likely kill them both now; they had caused them too much trouble as it was.

_Funny, _the Elf thought. _I didn't think Orcs could travel in the daylight. Yet, these are..._stalling for time, he voiced the question. "How do you travel under the sun?"

Seeing an opportunity to brag, it seemed, the Orc loosened his grip on Estel. "We are not typical Orcs, Elf scum. We are creations of a wizard, superior to the Orcs of old. Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anyone."

Urghartz barely nodded, but Legolas knew something was about to happen. He moved to turn around, but never had the chance. An Orc behind him suddenly thrust a blade into his back, driving it through the Elf. _Not again! I can't do this again!_ He cried to himself as he fell to his knees.

"NO!"

Cries erupted from the nearby trees as the Prince fell, but Legolas didn't really hear them. His eyes were locked on Urghartz and Estel. The Orc smiled wickedly and began to draw the knife along the man's throat, blood spilling down Estel's shirt front.

Then, a blond head appeared behind the Orc and Urghartz fell dead to the forest floor. Thranduil ripped his sword from the Orc and caught Estel as the human fell forward. The rest of the Orcs had already been dispatched by the Elves and Celronen fairly flew to his Prince's side.

"Legolas? Please, look at me, _hir nin_."

Casting weary eyes upward, Legolas smiled lightly. "Here we go again, Cel."

The warrior let out a sigh of immense relief. If Legolas was jesting with him, he would be all right. Now to remove that blade... "You know the drill, Legolas. We've done this before."

Before Celronen was able to begin, however, Thranduil set Estel down beside them. The man had awoken and was now staunching his own neck wound. Luckily, Urghartz had not been able to finish his deed before the King had killed him.

"Legolas?" the man whispered; his eyes full of worry. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Thranduil, surprisingly, was the one who laid a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled lightly. "No, it wasn't. No one is to blame here but myself; my stubbornness is the reason you two were out here in the first place."

Legolas looked ready to argue, but thought better of it as he felt Celronen grabbing hold of the blade. Looking to Estel, he let out a shaky breath. Without so much as a glance to Thranduil, Estel reached forward and held onto his friend, effectively holding him in place so that Celronen could do his job.

Thranduil was momentarily surprised, but he did not argue. He could only now see the depth of the friendship his son shared with the _edan_. _Too bad I didn't realize it before, this could have been avoided. _

He clamped his eyes shut when Legolas loud out a shout of pain as Celronen pulled the short blade from the Elf. It wasn't nearly as bad as the last time they had been in this situation for the blade was thinner and shorter. But Legolas was already weak and it didn't help matters.

Estel was momentarily surprised when Legolas didn't let him go when the blade had been removed. Then he understood, feeling the King behind him. He had forgotten the Orc arrow. It quickly reminded him of its presence when the King pulled it out.

Estel jerked and cried out, burying his head in Legolas' shoulder. Both held each other for a few moments while the King and Celronen staunched the bleeding wounds and wrapped them for the journey back to the palace.

Two Elven warriors helped lift Estel up with Celronen and Legolas up with Thranduil before setting out for home. Both former captives were very weary and the jarring of the horses was not pleasant.

Legolas let his head loll back onto his father's shoulder. He found he wasn't angry at the Elf Lord for the moment, he had seen him save Estel's life. But he would still need to have words with his father when he was well. The King had much to learn about his views on Humans; especially the one riding beside them with Cel.

Stealing a glance at Estel, Legolas was shocked to see how pale the man was. "_Adar? _Estel doesn't look good."

Thranduil sighed. "He was poisoned. I could smell it on the arrow, Legolas. We will get him to the healers, do not fret, _ion nin._"

But fret he did. As they journeyed he could feel his own body shutting down and he wondered if he too had been poisoned.

Thranduil and Celronen looked to each other and wordlessly came to the same conclusion. Both Legolas and Estel were poisoned and did not have much time before their battered bodies would succumb to their injuries.

With this in mind, they urged the horses onward, hoping to reach the palace in time.  
  
**PLEASE R/R THIS!!!!**


	8. Continuing Struggle

_**

* * *

Reviewer responses for Chapter Seven:**_

**Mornflower: **Still speechless? Hmm...I guess I'm doing something right then! Thanks for reviewing again and I hope you like this chapter too!

**Sielge: **Thanks for reviewing, glad you are enjoying it!

**Star Wars Forever: **I think this fic will end once everyone is well again...(will they recover at all I wonder...DUH I can't tell you what happens...)

**Rmc: **Thanks for the congrats...I am excited about that job! Here is an update...sorry it isn't as fast as usual!!

**October Sky: **Thanks for reviewing...

**Deana and Lyn: **Combining your responses...too busy not to...thanks for reviewing and here is the update..

**Kelsey: **Thanks for the congrats. The paper is a daily in Hudson NY, the Register Star. Yeh, Orcs are rather dumb...I felt like playing on that...but I just couldn't pass up the trip up on Estel's part...LOL...the injuries...yeah I have a thing about doing that. Most of my characters would die if they were REALLY hurt that many times!! Here's the update...enjoy!

****

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **_Continuing Struggle_

The palace was quickly in an uproar upon the arrival of the search party. Legolas and Estel were immediately taken to the House of Healing, Thranduil refusing to move from his son's side even for a moment despite the healer's urging.

Since they had lapsed into unconsciousness, neither of the two had awakened, even when they were moved about and their injuries stitched and bandaged.

Celronen, though a warrior, was also adept at healing and also refused to leave the two alone. He insisted on being part of everything, stitching Estel's arrow wound and bandaging the man.

He cringed, seeing the fresh signs of torture on the young human. Glancing toward Legolas, he saw much the same on his Prince and frowned. He hated Orcs just as much as any other Elf, but to see the wounds on his dear Prince fueled that hatred even more.

"We should hunt them all down and kill them," he whispered fiercely as he finished working on Estel's wounds and gently felt the man's forehead. He frowned again. "He's very hot, running a high fever."

The head healer, Bardon, nodded from his position beside Legolas. "Yes, as is the Prince. I believe it is an effect of the poison." Sighing, the Elf pulled a light blanket over Legolas, than turned to the King. "I do not know what kind of poison this is, _hir nin_. It is nothing I have seen before and I have yet to be able to identify it."

"But you can treat it..." Thranduil said, leaving the end of his sentence hanging, hoping against hope that what he dreaded was not true.

Bardon hung his head. "No, _hir nin_, I can not. Unless I have either a sample of the toxin or the name of it and its makeup, I can not treat it. I suggest sending for Lord Elrond and also sending a party to search that cave Legolas muttered about. We might find the toxin and I could make an antidote."

Thranduil nodded, glancing toward the door. "Galinel!" Hearing the call of his liege, the guard hurried into the chamber, skidding to a halt in front of Thranduil.

"Yes, _hir nin_?"

"Take some warriors with you and find that cave where my son and his friend were held. Bring back anything that could possibly be a toxin. Without it, the Prince and Estel may die, so make haste."

Hearing the gravity of the situation in the King's tone, Galinel nodded and hurried from the room without so much as a backward glance.

Prying himself from his son's side, Thranduil looked to Celronen. "Send for me immediately if their conditions change in the slightest way, Cel. I have a message to send to Lord Elrond."

Bowing his head, Celronen nodded. "I will, Sire. They will live, both are strong."

Thranduil let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I hope you are right, Celronen. I hope you are right."

* * *

"_Ada_? Have you any word from Legolas or Estel? They should have arrived in Mirkwood by now."

Elladan was perched atop a bookcase, one of Legolas' favorite seats, reading a thick, leather-bound book. Below him, lying haphazardly on a sofa couch was his twin. Elrohir, however, was lightly dozing.

Upon hearing his brother's question and the approach of his father, Elrohir's eyes refocused and he sat up. "It isn't like Legolas to not write upon arrival at his home," the twin said, rubbing his eyes a bit. "He knows we worry about him traveling through the forest alone. Though, he isn't _really_ alone this time."

Elrond shook his head, sighing. "I have received no word from either the Prince or Estel. Perhaps they were delayed or perhaps the messenger was. I do not think it is time to worry just yet, give them a few more days."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, but exchanged meaningful glances. Once out of their father's earshot they would discuss this matter among themselves. Neither believed for a minute that there was a natural or unproblematic reason for the delayed news.

Seeing Elrond take a seat in the library, Elladan leapt from the bookcase and landed lightly beside the couch his brother sat on. Placing the book back on the shelf in its proper position, he discreetly gestured for Elrohir to come with him.

Not missing the look, the younger twin followed, leaving their father alone in the library.

Hurrying down the corridors and then winding through trees, the twins were soon far from the home and far from even Elrond's hearing. Sliding to the ground with his back to a large oak tree, Elladan frowned.

"Surely you don't believe anyone was delayed, do you 'Ro?" he asked, reached down to pick up a stick and proceeding to break it into tiny little pieces.

"No, I do not," Elrohir answered, pacing a few feet away. "It really is unlike Legolas to leave us with no word. He knows how we worry about Orcs...as does Estel...they both know about _Naneth_."

He stopped speaking, seeing the shadow cross Elladan's features at the mention of their mother. Quickly, he knelt and looked into the older twin's eyes. "Not that I think they were captured by Orcs, there could be a perfectly logical explanation for the delay."

He had said it too quickly. "'Ro, you feel it also, I know you do," Elladan said quietly. "They are in trouble. I don't know how I know, I just _do_."

Elrohir sighed. "Yes, I feel it also. Should we voice our concerns to father though?"

Standing, Elladan walked a few feet away. It was a moment before he turned back to face his brother, but when he did, there was a new resolve in his eyes. "Yes, we should. And if he refuses to act on the feeling we will go to Mirkwood without his blessings. This feeling is just too familiar and too strong to ignore."

Nodding in agreement, Elrohir followed his twin back toward the house, each lost in thought, thinking of a way to break this to their father.

For his part, Elrond was not unaware of the foreboding in the air. Being the bearer of Vilya and an Elf of considerable foresight, he knew something was not quite right with Legolas and Estel.

When the door to the library flung back open and his sons entered with an air of determination, Elrond already knew what they would say. "Yes," he said. "You may journey to Mirkwood. And I...I will be accompanying you."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged awestruck looks. Finally, Elrohir burst out laughing despite the gravity of the situation. "And to think, we spent the whole walk back thinking of ways to convince you to let us go, _Ada!_"

Elrond chuckled, waving the twins off and heading to the Halls of Healing to gather the medicinal herbs he knew he would need.

* * *

It was one of the hardest letters for a father to write to another father. Thranduil sighed heavily as he folded the note into an envelope and sealed it with the royal crest of Mirkwood.

Once it was handed off to a messenger, he returned to the House of Healing to stand vigil at his son's bedside. Neither Estel nor Legolas had stirred and it was disheartening to see them so still.

Celronen was bathing Legolas' head and neck with a cold cloth, occasionally looking toward Estel to see if the man's condition had changed. The Elf warrior looked exhausted.

"Cel, why don't you get some rest," Thranduil said, reaching down and laying a hand on Celronen's shoulder. "You look about ready to fall over. I will sit with them for a while."

The Elf looked ready to argue, but Thranduil could see the realization in his eyes. Celronen knew he was too tired to continue this. "Yes, _hir nin_. I will rest for a while. But..." he hesitated, debating his words. "But will you send for me if there is any change?"

Smiling, Thranduil nodded. "Of course, Cel. Though you are Legolas' elder and his teacher, you are also the older brother he never had. I wouldn't dream of keeping you in the dark if his condition changed."

A small grin crossed Celronen's face and he bowed to his liege, glanced at Legolas and Estel, then left to go find a place to rest.

Thranduil picked up the cloth Celronen had been using, dipped it into the cool water and began to bathe Legolas' chest. He cringed, seeing the jagged knife wounds. _Why did I have to be so stubborn, I could have avoided all of this if I had only accepted Estel. Why couldn't I trust my own son's judgment?_

He hung his head, tears threatening to fall. But something caught his eye and made him look up. Legolas had moved.

The Prince's hand had gone from lying on the bed to resting on Thranduil's leg. Joy filled the King's heart at the action and he smiled, leaning forward. "_Ion nin_? Can you hear me, Legolas?"

For a moment, there was no response, than he watched with delight as the Elf's eyes fluttered open. Bright blue, dulled by pain, peeked out at him from beneath hooded eyelids. "_Ada?_"

Legolas was confused. The last thing he remembered was seeing Estel lose consciousness atop Celronen's horse. "Estel!" he cried, trying to move.

Thranduil put a restraining hand on his son's chest, holding him in place. "_Sidh, Legolas, Sidh._ Estel is here, in a bed beside you. Do not move you will only tear your stitches." {Peace, Legolas, Peace}

"S'he all righ'?" Legolas mumbled; having difficulty putting together sentences as his senses failed him.

Thranduil nodded. "He is fine, _ion nin_. Rest now, you two have been through much."

But Legolas saw the turmoil in his father's eyes, despite his own pain and fatigue. "What aren't you saying?" he asked quietly, grimacing as pangs of fire ran through his stomach.

Hanging his head again, the King refused to make eye contact with Legolas. "You both have been poisoned. He has not stirred since the ride back when he lost consciousness. You seem to be doing better then he, Estel's body is not fighting the poison too well."

Legolas' eyes glistened. "He's dying?"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, _ion nin_. I am so sorry."

Legolas' head fell to the side and he locked eyes on the pale, unmoving form of his best friend. "Estel?" he whispered; thinking his friend would hear him in his fevered state. "Please, wake up!"

Then the tears fell. Thranduil reached out and gripped his son's hand. "Shh...easy now. He is not dead yet. I have sent for Lord Elrond and have sent Galinel to try to find this toxin. All hope is not lost."

Legolas' tears suddenly stopped. He looked up at his father with hardened eyes. "Why didn't you accept him? And how could you let him go alone to find me?"

Thranduil jerked backward as if hit. He hadn't thought that Legolas would still be angry at him. "I...Legolas...you know my feelings on humans. And it was too dark to track you, but he would not be held back." Leaning forward he said quietly. "It pained me greatly to wait until morning to look for you, but I didn't want to risk going too far in the wrong direction."

But Legolas did not seem to hear his father's logical explanation. "He shouldn't have been alone. He wouldn't be lying there dying if he had been with Elves." Looking away, Legolas closed his eyes. "Please, leave me."

Feeling his heart seize in his chest, Thranduil nodded and stood, moving from the room, tears threatening to fall. _He hates me,_ the King thought painfully.

Legolas let the tears fall again. _It is all my fault, Estel. Why did I bring you here? I knew my father's stubborn feelings on humans. I just never thought it would lead to something like this. I am so sorry, mellon nin. _

Legolas then fell into a light sleep, his eyes glazed over in the sleep of Elves. His body was successfully fighting the toxin it would seem.

Estel's was not.

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER twist! Hehe...I just had to. I figured it would be nice to have Thranduil really regret acting the way he did with Estel...now the chance of losing him...too good to pass up this chance! AND Legolas is angry at him! Poor King Thranduil!!! Please R/R!!! You guys are great!**

**-Gwenneth**


	9. Turn for the worse

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter Eight:**_

**Mornflower: **Yes...I was evil in that last chapter...I think I'm just as evil in this one as well. I must just be an evil person! Just kidding! I just like a bit of suspense I guess. Glad you enjoy this story!

**Deana: **Yeh...Legolas got mad at his father! I sure do think Thranduil will learn his lesson. Sorry for the long posting delay...I hope this makes up for it and I hope to post again soon...

**Sielge: **Thanks much for the review. And it's always wonderful to hear that you enjoy the story!

**Marbienl**: WELCOME BACK...Thanks a MILLION for reviewing ALL the chapters you missed when away! I greatly appreciate the feedback. Glad you liked me using the choking...it was a good idea. And yes, I was evil with the torture in chapter six. I haven't gotten to the REAL convo between father and son... I will though. AND chapter eight...yep, Estel is MUCH worse off then Legolas. Don't worry, I won't kill Estel...checks future chapters, then realizes they aren't written well...I don't THINK I will. Kidding, kidding. I might like that misidentification thing you mentioned...perhaps even have Estel and Thranduil speak while Legolas is asleep.

**Star Wars Forever: **Mad Legolas is good...makes for exciting stuff...or so I think. Yes, I think Elves are more susceptible to Orc poison, but I have decided that this poison is different...something that the Orcs had not used before and didn't know the outcome of.

**October Sky: **Thanks for the compliment on Legolas' character. I tried to write him well...I tried to do it again here.

**Gozilla: **EEEEKKKK hides in fear I'm sorry it took so long to post...I'll try to do better! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **_Turn for the worse_

Legolas felt like his body was made of steel. It was so difficult to move that he wondered if he would be able to if he tried. His thoughts, however, quickly turned to Estel and he forced himself to turn his head to the right.

Estel looked horrible.

He was pale and his face and chest were soaked in sweat. He was trembling as if he were cold, but Legolas knew if he were to touch his friend the man would be burning hot. He also noticed that Estel's wounds were seeping blood.

Seeing the healer beside his friend's bed Legolas swallowed and spoke, surprised by the rasp in his voice, "Why do his wounds bleed?"

Spinning on his heel, surprised to hear the Prince speak, Bardon hurried over. "It is the toxin, my Prince. It seems to hinder his body's natural clotting ability. If the fever doesn't kill him, he will bleed to death."

_Well, at least he is being honest,_ Legolas thought to himself with a grimace. Shifting in discomfort, Legolas quickly found himself restrained by Bardon. "I'm fine, Bardon, tend to Estel if you must tend to someone."

Bardon frowned, not releasing his grip on the Prince. "I beg your pardon, _hir nin_, but you are _not_ fine. You are weakened by the same poison as your friend and it has hindered your own healing ability. You are still bleeding from your wounds, Legolas."

Legolas sucked in a breath. He hated to admit it, but Bardon had a good point. He was extremely weak and in a lot of pain. But he worried more for Estel. "Have they found the toxin yet?"

Bardon's head fell. "No, they have not. The King tells me they have searched that cave high and low, but there is nothing there that even remotely resembles this toxin. I only hope that the message reached Lord Elrond and he will arrive in time. I believe he is Estel's last chance."

Legolas starred at his friend, not wanting to believe the healer's words. "Help me to him, Bardon." Seeing hesitation in the Elf's eyes, Legolas lowered his eyes. "Please, he needs me."

Nodding and sighing in resignation, Bardon grasped Legolas under the arms and hauled him to his feet. Then, he slung the Elf's arm over his shoulder, careful of the numerous injuries, and directed him to a comfortable chair beside the man's bed.

"You are only staying there for an hour...at most..."

Legolas smiled lightly. "Yes, sir."

Bardon swatted him on the arm. "Not funny, I'm serious."

"So am I...I promise I will listen...but only because I fear my body will shut itself down if I force it to stay upright longer then that."

Bardon nodded, moving from the room to give the two friends some time alone.

Legolas watched as Estel's chest rose and fell, trembling lightly with the effort that simple action took. Sighing, the Elf Prince rested a hand on Estel's forehead, brushing the man's sweat-damp hair back.

"Come back to me, Estel. I will not lose you, not like this. Hold on...your _Ada_ will come, I promise you that."

Estel didn't move, but Legolas hoped he had been heard.

* * *

"Argh!"

Elladan let out a distinctly un-Elf-like grunt, forcing out a vicious breath as they slowed the horses once more to give them an opportunity to rest.

"I never realized how long it took to get to Mirkwood," the elder twin muttered darkly, glancing around the thick, darkened forest. "It feels as though we've been riding for weeks when it has only been days."

Elrond, hearing both the fatigue and the distress in his son's voice, nodded lightly. "I know, _ion nin_. We are nearing the palace; it should only be another day, perhaps two before we arrive there. Estel is not gone...we will arrive in time."

Elrohir piped up from behind him. "Yes, but _Ada_ I still fear greatly for him. A lot can happen in two days." He broke his own words off, trying to batter down the rising fears that his mind was beginning to focus on.

"Yes, a lot can, you are correct in that Elrohir," Elrond sighed. "But your brother is strong; give him some credit where it is due."

Elladan and Elrohir smiled lightly. "He is the strongest man I know," Elladan said with conviction.

"And I know that Legolas will do everything he can for him," Elrohir added.

The three continued riding in silence.

Elrond had not voiced his most recent foresight with the twins. _It would only worry them further,_ the Elf Lord thought wearily. It had done just that to him as well.

_**VISION**_

_**Estel was drenched. **_

_**Not in water; no it wasn't raining inside the chamber he lay in. He was drenched in sweat. A blond Elf sat beside him, hunched over in pain, his eyes full of half-shed tears. **_

"_**Estel, don't give up! Please mellon nin! Please stay with me, do not give in to the dark!" **_

_**His heart was breaking...he was losing this man too fast, too soon. Elrond could see the light of the Elf fading, diminishing as he looked on in anguish while his best friend died.**_

_**Estel's chest rose and fell very slowly.**_

_**Too slowly.**_

**_Elrond longed to reach out and heal his son, to take away the pain and what was undoubtedly poison, coursing through the man's body. He couldn't tear his eyes from Estel's face._**

_**Even when Legolas screamed in pure terror and anguish.**_

"_**ESTEL!"**_

_**END VISION**_

No. Elrond couldn't tell his sons what he had seen. They would push the horses to the breaking point to reach their brother before this came to pass. And if the horses were to fall, they would never reach the palace in time.

So Elrond suffered with this knowledge alone.

_It is only a foresight...like the images in Galadriel's mirror, this may never come to pass. _

He prayed to the Valar it wouldn't.

* * *

Estel was trapped. He could hear Legolas and Bardon speaking but he couldn't move or mumble anything. It was as if he was locked in his body, conscious and connected to the world, but unable to reach it fully.

He was frustrated. He was just aware enough to be in pain. Lots of pain. Yet he wasn't aware enough to beg for some sort of painkillers or for someone to put him into a deeper sleep.

Nor could he answer or assure his friend when Legolas begged him to hold on and stay with him. _Why can I not awaken? Why can I not fight this prison? What is wrong with me?_

But there was no answer in here. Part of him knew it must be poison, but he had never heard of a toxin with this effect. He had heard Bardon telling Legolas that the toxin stopped clotting, many did that, but what poison locked a man in his body?

_Ada, please come quickly. I don't think I can fight this poison. I can't even force my body to listen to me._

His interior monologue was draining him. _Funny, thinking never made me this tired before..._he thought ruefully as he felt the sliver of consciousness he had slip away.

* * *

Thranduil peeked around the corner into the healing chamber and grinned lightly. He had fully expected to see Legolas seated beside his friend. He knew his son would be up and at Estel's side as soon as he was able.

Crossing the distance between the door and his son, Thranduil made no noise. He reached Legolas' side and laid a hand on the younger Elf's shoulder. "Legolas? Bardon said you were to be helped back to your bed...you have sat there for three hours, not the originally agreed upon one."

Legolas' head jerked up. He had not heard his father at all. Mentally cursing his inattention, he nodded tiredly. "Yes, _Ada_."

The King aided his son back to the bed and made sure he was not bleeding freely from any wounds. His ministrations were gentle and a bit uneasy, but Legolas was too tired to notice much.

When he was finished, Thranduil hesitated. He wanted to speak to his son, but was afraid he would be rejected. "Legolas?"

"Yes, _Ada?_"

"I...well...I..." he stopped, uncertain of what to say. Rarely was the Elf Lord speechless, but then again, it had been a long time since he had had an argument this severe with his son. "I wanted to say I am so sorry for how I treated Estel...and...I would like to make it up to him...and you...when you are both well."

Legolas looked up at his father with bleary eyes. "Well? I don't know if he will ever be well again, _Adar._"

That hurt...the accusation in his son's voice. Thranduil, not one who took criticism well, bristled at the tone but tried desperately to keep his cool. "Legolas, please. I do not wish to argue with you...I know I was terribly wrong. I only want to apologize."

Legolas sighed. "You can apologize to Estel _if_ he wakes, _Adar."_

"And you? When can I apologize to you?"

The young Elf locked eyes with his father. "When Estel is well, _Ada_." He whispered, his voice no longer hard. "I can not think of anything but Estel, nor can I politely or maturely speak with you while he is dying. Please understand_ Ada_, I mean no disrespect, but I do not wish to speak to you until Estel is well..."

"And if he dies? Will you ever forgive me?"

Legolas hesitated. "In time...I am sure I would, _Ada_. I know inside this is no one's fault. Give me time..."

Thranduil nodded sadly. _Legolas is right. It is too soon to discuss this. We have Estel to worry about. _Glancing at the man, Thranduil found himself hoping against hope that the man did not die. _Odd feeling, that is, praying that an edan lives. _Smiling, he watched the man a bit longer. _It's not a terrible feeling...I could learn to do it more often._

Legolas noticed that his father was deep in contemplation as he stared at Estel. _Perhaps he is contemplating the error of his views on humans. I will leave him to it then. _

And the Prince again fell into a deep, healing sleep.

And Estel stayed locked within his failing body.

* * *

**Me??? Evil...I hope not. Sorry about the delay in the post. Been busy...AND I just injured my hand so this was hard as heck to type up!! Please bear with me...I promise I won't leave this hanging for like MONTHS...but maybe a week between posts will hopefully be the longest. HOPEFULLY...**

**Thanks for continuing to stick with me...I love you guys! I appreciate the reviews...SO PLEASE R/R!!! grins like a school girl...**

**-Gwenneth**


	10. Identity of the Poison

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter Nine: **_

**Mornflower: **Easy, _mellon nin_! I won't kill poor Estel...you can remove said thumb from your mouth...as for calling me evil...go right ahead...I can be evil! And yep, I saw it was in Spanish...scratches head in confusion I took Spanish in 10th grade...LONG time ago...I speak FRENCH...

**InsanePirate624: **_UBER _fan! When I first read that review, you actually made my day with that! I was soooo excited. I am glad you decided to read more of my work, it makes writing it so much better knowing I have fans! Enjoy this, it is probably the longest of my chapters so far.

**Sielge: **So much for a week...I think this is updating before then. Glad you liked.

**Star Wars Forever: **Thanks for the review...enter Elrond stage left It would APPEAR your hope came true...I think...and as for Estel...I won't kill him...

**Marbienl: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You have given me my toxin! Read ON!!!! Thanks for the review! grins excitedly now that I have a toxin

**Pippin: **Glad you liked the comedy you read...I do write them from time to time. I think my total is three now. I guess I do the switching from torture/angst to comedy because I write by imagining the situation on a tv screen. I can even write comedy WITHIN a torture angst story...my I'm weird. (It helps to be a writer for a living too...I'm just used to expressing emotions through writing.) THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!! AND do write fanfics! If you have ideas, give'em a try.

**Kelsey: **Glad you liked...keep reading and you will see what happens! And a quick response to my High Winds story...it was hurricane-force winds...not a hurricane...That's why I named it "High Winds in Rivendell" not "Hurricane in Rivendell" grins I knew I couldn't do a hurricane without an ocean! I just used the hurricane as an inspiration...glad it was funny!

**Gozilla: **Chose to ignore the hand prob and update. You're not cruel...just anxious to hear more!

**Padfoot's Pup: **You probably won't read this for a while..until you catch up with chapters...but thanks for reading!

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: **_Identity of the poison_

Thranduil sat quietly beside Estel's bed, keeping a sharp eye out for any change in the man's condition. So far, he had sat there for a good four hours and the human had not so much as twitched.

Sighing and shifting in his chair, he glanced to Legolas for a moment. Somehow, the Elf was recovering, even without an antidote. This pleased the King, but he was quite fearful for Estel and afraid of how Elrond would react to the circumstances that led to Estel's condition.

He was broken from his reveries by a soft groan from the bed in front of him. Swinging around, hair flying, Thranduil refocused his attention on the man. Estel was twisting a little, trying to wake.

His eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on the Elf at his side.

"Legolas?" Came the soft, raspy voice. "Is that you?"

Chuckling lightly, Thranduil shook his head. "No, Estel. Legolas is sleeping not far from you."

For a moment, Estel didn't speak. "King Thranduil?"

Frowning at the hesitation in the man's voice, the Elf nodded. "Yes." He decided to end this here and now. "Before you say anything Estel, I need to apologize for the way I treated you. I know we came to an understanding just before you set off to save Legolas, but that was more of a compromise because I wanted my son back."

The king sighed deeply before going on. "I let my dislike of humans from the Last Alliance all those years ago affect my judgment of you and for that I am truly sorry. I am also sorry that I did not send warriors with you to fetch my son. But most of all, I am sorry for the condition you are in now, knowing it is my own fault."

Estel was silent. He was tired, bone tired, but he knew that Thranduil was being sincere and he knew that he had to acknowledge the apology. "I...I am glad you have realized this, _hir nin_. And...I do accept your apologies, for all those things. And I remind you that Legolas is at least partially to blame here...for being rash."

Thranduil nodded, hanging his head. "So you say, though I do not know if he knows that. For the way he has spoken to me, it would seem he blames me for this, even if he claims he does not."

The man frowned. "I know him well, Sire. Legolas blames himself...there is no doubt there, but he is still angry at you. It took him a while to trust me, but now we are the best of friends and though he said he was ready to face you with this, I do not think he was."

Estel was getting tired and his head was starting to swim. Blinking, he tried to remain conscious. Seeing the man's difficulty, Thranduil leaned forward. "Estel? Please, try to stay with me!"

But Estel could not.

* * *

Legolas was shaken from his sleep by his father's rather desperate voice. He had not heard what the Elf was saying, but he saw him leaning over Estel's bed and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Estel? _Adar!_"

Thranduil turned quickly, worry in his eyes. Then he realized what Legolas must have woken to. "No, no, _ion nin_. Estel just lost consciousness, he is still with us. Fear not...for the moment he seems to be a bit more stable."

Legolas sank back down into the bed and swallowed the lump in his throat. He could see his father wished to talk, but he wasn't sure he was able. _Estel was right, I was not ready for this. If he asks me to defend this friendship with Estel, what would I tell him? _

Legolas knew he owed his life to Estel...a couple times over. But what had prompted him to begin the relationship in the first place. That is something he was certain his father would want to know.

And he didn't know how to answer it.

The king came over, resting a hand on his son's head. The skin was the normal temperature and not clammy. Reaching for a bandage, he pulled it up and smiled lightly, seeing the wound was well on its way to healing.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to sit beside Estel, Legolas. You are healing well."

Smiling in agreement, Legolas began to haul himself up. He found he was dizzy and his limbs lethargic, like he had been paralyzed and had forgotten how to use his legs. Thranduil steadied him and guided him to the chair.

"Thank you, _Ada_."

Nodding, the King pulled up another chair across from Legolas, on the other side of Estel's bed, and settled into it. He stared off into space, not speaking, nor looking at his son.

Legolas, after a time like this, shifted and grunted. _Why wasn't his father speaking? Surely he had a reason for sitting here. _

"_Ada?_ Is there anything you want to talk about? I mean, you don't have to sit here, I'm certain there are pressing matters of court to attend to or...something."

Thranduil frowned and shook his head. "I wouldn't think to leave this chamber with your best friend in this condition, Legolas."

He ventured no future information and asked no questions. Legolas was momentarily taken aback. His father's voice had held no disgust or distaste when he spoke of Estel. _This is new,_ the Prince thought. _He seems to be treating Estel just as he would any other of my friends, my Elven friends. _

Eyes narrowing, Legolas spoke again. "You aren't pretending to like him, are you? To get back on my good side."

Thranduil chuckled, "No Legolas. Would I do that? Do you think me dishonest? I have harbored distaste of the human race for longer then you have graced this world, _ion nin_. Surely it would take me some time before I accepted one readily into my home as the best friend of my only child. But, perhaps you did not think on that, and I wouldn't fault you for it...after all, you are my son and I should have trusted your judgment."

Legolas pondered these words for a moment. Perhaps he was being a little ridiculous. His father had all the reason in the world to dislike men. And he, Legolas, had thrust one into his life suddenly, and without warning, and expected the King to just accept him. Just like that. _I've been stupid. _

And suddenly, his grief and blame came crashing down on him and he shook lightly, bowing his head. Thranduil saw a change in the blue depths of his son's eyes and he moved over to stand in front of the young Elf.

"What is it, _ion nin?"_

Legolas looked up. "I have been so wrong and so brash, _Adar_. I should never have run like that, it was childish and foolish. And it got my best friend and I nearly killed." He paused, looking to Estel. "He could still die, _Ada_, and it would be all my fault."

Thranduil shook his head. "He told me you would blame yourself...and I thought you only blamed me." Smiling, Thranduil nodded. "Yes, he woke while you were sleeping. For a time. We spoke a bit, though he was too fatigued for much."

Gripping his son's shoulders, Thranduil spoke quietly and strongly. "Legolas, we are both to blame in this, I believe. Myself, for being judgmental, untrusting and just plain rude; you for being brash and unrelenting. I guess one could say, like father like son, for we are both rather stubborn in our convictions."

Legolas let a small smile grace his features. "We have been rather stupid, haven't we?"

"Yes...I suppose we have."

Sighing, Legolas tentatively reached forward and drew his father into an embrace. "Thank you, _Ada_. For putting up with me. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, and I am sorry I took so long to apologize and accept apologies."

Pulling away, Thranduil stroked his son's hair back from his face. "Everything is all right now, Legolas. We must, however, remain strong and vigilant...for Estel."

Both blonde Elves looked back toward Estel, watching the rise and fall of his chest. They knew they had reconciled, but things would not be completed healed until Estel was well again.

* * *

"Are we there _yet?" _Elrohir grumbled, glaring at the trees around him as if that would make them turn into the palace gates the three Elves sought.

Sighing in exasperation for the hundredth time that day, Elrond shook his head. "We will _be_ there when we see the gates, Elrohir. So _please_ stop asking me if we are there yet, you have eyes as good, if not a little better, then mine."

Elladan laughed suddenly. "Sheesh, Ro. You sound like an Elfling."

His brother swatted his arm with a light grin and Elrond smiled. _If it lightens the mood a bit, I will listen to Elrohir whine all day_, the Elf Lord thought.

But he too was eagerly awaiting the gates to the palace of Mirkwood, though he feared what he would find behind them. Any time now he knew they should meet with border guards and he actually found himself scanning the trees for them.

_Not that I would see them. Mirkwood Elves know how to conceal themselves in these blasted trees far better then most,_ he thought wryly. Returning his attention to his sons, he spoke quietly.

"When the border guards stop us, allow me to do all the talking. You must remember that most Mirkwood Elves do not abide humans and since Estel is human, it could create a problem."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded. "_Ada_? How do we know that Estel is at the palace? I mean, if the Elves of Mirkwood dislike his race so deeply, would Thranduil let him in here?"

Elrond sighed. "I had a vision earlier, El. I saw Estel in a chamber, in a bed, with Legolas sitting beside him. It was the palace...I have seen those chambers in the past."

"A vision? Why didn't you tell us!" Elladan moved closer. "What did you see? Is Estel going to be all right?"

Sighing, Elrond put up his hand. "The vision did not tell me anything more then Estel is with Legolas and he is sick. And...of course...where they are."

But the twins didn't quite believe their father. "There is more to it and you just don't want to tell us."

"Perhaps I do not, but please understand I do not dispense all the information in the visions I have because, like your _daernaneth's _mirror, this is not the sure future."

Understanding from the tone of their father's voice just how serious he was, neither twin pushed the topic any further. But the lack of knowledge, it would seem, was just as bad as knowing what the vision held.

Sighing yet again, Elrond nudged his horse forward, circling around a thorn bush, not looking where he was going. To his surprise, they heard a light rustling and then an even lighter _thud_.

"_Daro! _Who seeks entrance to the realm of King Thranduil?"

A lithe, dark-haired Elf stood in front of them, bow notched and aimed directly at Lord Elrond. But upon seeing the manner of dress of the newcomers, the bow wavered. Eyes narrowing, the Elf continued.

"You are not of Lorien, nor of Mirkwood. Therefore you must be Noldor of Rivendell. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

Elrond drew himself up, casting a warning look at his sons. He didn't want to have an argument here. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell and these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. We seek an audience with your King and Prince in regards to our son and brother Estel."

To their surprise, the guard immediately lowered his bow and spoke quickly. "You must have traveled quickly! The King only just sent that message to you in Rivendell! You must hurry!"

Turning, the Elf whistled and from seemingly no where, a horse emerged. He whistled again and was answered by another, slightly more distant, whistle. He had told his fellow guards he was returning to the palace.

"The King has had patrols pulled from the borders to try to locate the poison used on Legolas and your son, _hir nin_. But they have as yet been unsuccessful. Our healers have no idea what this new devilry is, nor how to treat it."

Elrond and the twins followed the Elf at a fast clip. Speaking over the wind from their ride, Elrond asked the Elf more questions. "How fare the Prince and Estel?"

The Elf frowned. "I'll not lie to you, Lord Elrond. The Prince seems to have successfully fought off this poison, how we do not know. But your son is ailing and is quite close to losing his battle, I fear. I have not seen the King this worried in a while."

Elrond caught the hint of skepticism in the Elf's voice. _So he knows Estel is human and finds it odd that his King would care about his fate. So do I, for that matter...Thranduil isn't one to care for humans. Unless Legolas talked some sense into him._

Within moments they were at the palace gates. Unfortunately, it was nighttime and there were only two people who could open the gates once they had been sealed for the night.

Shifting on their horses as they waited, the three Rivendell Elves wondered who would come to open the gates. Elladan and Elrohir hoped against hope it wasn't the King. But then again, Legolas was ill and likely would refuse to leave Estel's side.

"_Edro!"_ Came a panicked voice from the other side of the gates. Swinging inward, the gates revealed a disheveled, trembling Legolas.

In a moment, Elrond was off his horse, hurrying to the Prince's side. He caught the blonde Elf just before he toppled over, the exertion of coming to the gates had been too much for the injured Prince.

"Why did you open the gates?" Elrond asked, helped the Prince back in the palace; followed by his for-once silent sons.

Legolas caught his breath and smiled lightly. "Believe it or not, my father fears to face you. I think he purposely made himself indisposed with changing Estel's bandages when the call to open the gates came."

Elrond heard the twins snigger behind him. "That's quite enough!" he warned without turning around. He knew they must have found that immensely funny. And the picture of the great Elvenking Thranduil hiding from him _did_ seem rather funny.

Legolas pointed to a nearby door. "There. He is in there." Turning to the twins with some difficulty, his face a mask of anguish, Legolas whispered. "I am sorry...his condition has only worsened, _mellyn nin_."

Nodding and gripping his shoulders, the twins assured Legolas they did not blame him for their brother's ills. Opening the door, they saw something they never thought to see.

King Thranduil was nearly finished tending to Estel's wounds. He was carefully wrapping clean clothes around the man's right wrist where the rope chafes still hadn't healed. He was talking to the man, idle chatter it seemed, hoping to wake him from his ill slumber.

Elrond stood transfixed for a moment, both surprise at Thranduil's actions and awe at the condition of Estel. The man was pale, sweaty and his breathing labored. His body was covered in little bleeding wounds and one larger one, which looked like an arrow wound. Yet none had clotted fully and continued to seep blood.

Judging from the blank looks in the healer's eyes, the Elf had no idea what to do for Estel. Elrond hurried forward, coming to a halt beside the King. Thranduil lifted his eyes and looked down again.

Elrond put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not place guilt or blame where it is not due. The ones responsible for Estel's condition are dead."

Thranduil nodded once, than stood back, allowing the Rivendell Elf better access to Estel. The King took charge of his own son, helping him into a seat and checking him over quickly.

After examining Estel, Elrond scratched his head. "Legolas?"

"Yes?" the Prince asked, perking up.

"Do you recall Estel being bitten by a snake?"

"What!" Came the surprised call of five Elves.

Elrond nodded lightly. "These symptoms resemble the bite of a rare, venomous snake. The Arcanon species is a deadly snake, but oddly enough it does not affect all it's victims in the same way. Elves tend to battle it's venom with no needed assistance, perhaps because of their affinity with nature and their healing abilities. Humans, on the other hand, are greatly affected."

Gesturing to Estel, he continued. "They are paralyzed, locked in their own bodies. I expect Estel can probably hear us, but can not react or reply. If I am correct, he has not much time. The clotting will get less and less and his fever will increase. His fever or his bleeding or both will kill him. We must make haste and find this snake or I can not create an antivenom."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. "We'll find it, _Ada_."

Elrond smiled lightly. "I knew you would go."

Thranduil looked from his son, to the Elf Lord, to the man in the bed. "I would like to accompany them." His words brought wide-eyed stares from all those assembled. The healer and a guard in the door were about to argue, but Thranduil raised a hand. "I have lived in these woods for thousands of years. I know them better then most. I _can_ leave these halls you know...it isn't unheard of."

Legolas looked at his father, open awe on his face. "You...you would do that? For Estel?"

Thranduil smiled wanely. "Aye, I would, _ion nin_. You've taught me a valuable lesson, Legolas. One I would do well not to forget. Estel has also taught me a lesson, one I wish to thank him personally for. To do that, I must help his brothers find this snake. And I think I know where to look too."

Elrond looked up at that. "You do?"

"Yes. When I was younger, I would travel out more often. I remember an area of the wood, not too far from that cave the Orcs inhabited," he paused when the three Rivendell Elves cringed at the word _Orcs_. They still didn't know what had happened. "We'll worry about that later, _mellyn nin_, as I was saying...there was a place where we discovered many mysteriously dead animals. Some of the larger beasts were only partially eaten, but we never found the culprit."

He looked to Legolas, whose eyes widened in understanding. Then he continued. "One day we traveled out, Legolas and I, and we discovered a stag, lying on the forest floor. Thought it was dead at first, but it was breathing. It didn't move, just lay there. We never figured what caused that, but it was bleeding and it didn't stop until it had bled out all it's blood."

Elrond finished the story. "The Arcanon."

Thranduil nodded. "It looks like it. I wish we had thought of it before." He frowned. _Why didn't I think of it?_

Legolas put a hand on his father's shoulder. "None of us had reason to think it was a snake, _Adar_. Lord Elrond is the best healer in all of Middle-Earth, he has more knowledge in this and that is why you sent for him."

Elrond nodded. "Your son is right, Thranduil. It is not either of your faults. Even if you knew something had done this, you didn't know what. I will describe the snake to you all, you must leave immediately."

After the three were told of the snake and it's markings, Elrond cautioned them to use extreme care when capturing it. "I need it alive," he said. "And I do NOT want to be treating any more Elves for this poison. Legolas is still not out of the woods yet, he needs a dose of this antivenom as much as Estel does."

Legolas looked up at that. _So that's why I can barely move..._ "Is the venom the reason I feel so lethargic and why I can not move well?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes. If you are not given the antivenom it will paralyze you too. Elves just fight it better, I do not think it would be permanent or that it will kill you, but I do not want to find out the hard way."

Thranduil looked to the twins. "Come, we will gather fresh horses and go with haste."

He looked to his son and Elrond. "Elrond...take care of them. I don't want to miss out on seeing what you deal with when my son comes to Rivendell...what with your three sons here...I'm sure it will be exciting."

Elrond laughed. "Yes...let's get these two healed and let you find out just _how_ exciting it can be!"

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter, I am pretty sure! I hope you all enjoy it and it garners lots of reviews because it took a while to type with my STUPID hand! frowns **

**BUT, my hand might feel better enough to write more if it reads many reviews. hint hint (Can hands read??? NOT likely...I guess I'll have to Read it To my hand...) LOL. Please R/R!**

**-Gwenneth**


	11. Searching for the Poison

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter 10:**_

**Padfoot's Pup: **LOL...yeh...well, you shall see SOME of the interaction between them in this chapter.

**Mornflower: **Love snakes eh? That's good, I didn't know that...works out well, you are my most enthusiastic review...looks at the review full of bouncing Morn, yep, definitely. Anyway, my hand...I got kicked teaching a Tae Kwon Do intro class.

**Sielge: **Glad you liked the chapter. I must confess this one was a bit rushed, I hope it is up to standards.

**Lirenel: **Glad you liked...yeh, the snake venom came from a reviewer who suggested it.

**Marbienl: **ANOTHER of my very enthusiastic reviewers! I love you guys! Ok...yeh, I like a bunch of your ideas and used them, I hope you like the WAY they were USED! LOL. Let's see if they get over the guilt (Legolas and Thranduil). I hope you like the first snake-hunting scene. I just HAD to do that...

**Shadowfax2931: **Welcome, glad you like the story. I try to keep my characters (did I say _my_, I mean...TOLKIEN'S, grins) in character. I especially like to mix angst, injury and comedy. Keeps the mood from getting too somber. I read your profile...I was floored really that I'm that highly thought of! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

**Deana: **Thanks as usual. I am trying to post...it's hard with my new job. Hope you like this.

**Star Wars Forever: **Yeh, it was an idea I got from a reviewer on the venom. No, Estel's not dead yet, but he probably will take turns for the worse before anything better...

**Espina Oscura: **Glad that you like the fic. As for your request for Legolas being injured more then Aragorn, I have done that in the past, in my other stories. I have many friends who like Aragorn injuries too, so I have to do it from time to time. (I personally prefer to hurt Legolas.) If you want Legolas to be hurt badly, read When a Shadow Falls. He is pretty severely hurt in the beginning of that.

**Spanishgoddess86: **Don't you worry, I won't kill Estel. I'm glad you love the story and I hope you enjoy this too. (And no you didn't sound like a child for what you said about Estel...I get that all the time!)

**InsanePirate624 (Uber fan): **Again, wonderful to hear from you. I can just "SEE" you saying that to your father. He must have been looking at you with the _weirdest_ expression thinking, "Who in the world is this Gwenneth!?". Anyway, glad you were able to pry the computer away and read the chapter. Enjoy this one.

**SivanShemesh: **I'm glad you love the story. I will try to keep it up to standard in the remaining chapters, however many that might be.

**Gozilla: **Hehe...glad you like.

**MsPadfoot17: **Hey..thanks for the review and thanks for the kind words! I appreciate them!

**A/N: _Okay, update on me. Some asked what I did to my hand. I was teaching two new students during an intro class in Tae Kwon Do. I was holding a big pad for them to kick and one of them managed to _miss_ the pad and kick my hand. I couldn't move nor feel my thumb for a good ten minutes. It still hurts quite a bit, so typing is hard. Bear with me please!_**

_**I will try to post regularly, but my new job takes up a lot of my time. (For those of you who don't know, I am a full-time reporter at a daily newspaper.) If any of you are DYING to read my REAL life work, go ahead...check from time to time. Thanks about it for now! **_

_**I hope this chapter is all right, it was a bit rushed and that might show in the writing and the content. So sorry if that is the case, but we aren't all perfect after all!!! PLEASE R/R as usual! I'm almost at 100 reviews on this and I'm THRILLED!!!!!! THANKS ALL YOU GUYS!**_

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**: _Search for the venom_

Thranduil's decision to accompany the twins on this mission was met with fierce resistance from his councilors. But in the end, he had the final say and would not be persuaded to stay.

After gathering supplies for the trip and advice from Elrond on how to find the snake, Thranduil and the twins mounted their horses and hurried out the gates. Elrond returned to Estel's beside, worry lining his face.

Legolas, who had been ordered to remain in his bed for the time being, watched the Elf Lord carefully. Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lord Elrond? How do you suppose Estel was subjected to the poison? Is it evident in any of his wounds?"

Frowning, the Elf shook his head. "I'm not sure how he was infected. But whatever it was had to have happened to both of you; unless, they taint all their weapons with this venom."

Legolas nodded. He was wracking his brain, trying to figure out what could have been infected with the poison. _Something that the Orcs used on both of us..._

He knew it wasn't the whip; Estel hadn't been subjected to that torture. _Then what..._

Suddenly he had it. Eyes widening, he tried to sit up. "I know what must have done it; I know it had to be that." He wasn't really talking to Elrond, but the Elf came over and knelt by the bed.

"What...do you know which weapon did this to you both?"

Nodding, Legolas sank down a bit. "The dagger. He used it on Estel and then had Estel use it on me."

Elrond cringed. "He had Estel cut you?"

Legolas' head fell. "Yes...I do not wish to speak of it."

"I will not push the matter now," Elrond said softly, "but you will need to speak of it sooner or later, Legolas."

Nodding in understanding, the Prince looked up again. "If we were to locate the dagger, do you think there would be enough venom left on it to do anything with? Would it help in any way?"

Elrond thought for a moment. "Perhaps. There could be enough residual venom on the blade, but I'm not certain I would be able to make an antidote from it. The venom of this snake is highly irregular."

Legolas frowned. "Is it worth returning to the cave to fetch the dagger?"

For a moment, the Elf did not respond. "It might just be worth it. But Thranduil and my sons have already left, we can not tell them to get it."

"Then I shall have to do it."

Elrond put a restraining hand on the Elf as Legolas tried to rise. "I think not, my young Prince. You are in no condition to go gallivanting around Mirkwood in search of a dagger."

"But..."

"No buts about it..." Elrond interrupted. He looked pointedly at Legolas. "You will continue to weaken from this poison. I know you do not feel it now, but it is only a matter of time."

Legolas looked over at Estel. "What if they do not find the snake? I can not pass up this chance to save him."

Elrond sighed. "Can you describe the dagger? So that someone else can go retrieve it?"

Shaking his head, Legolas looked back at the Elf Lord. "No...I know where it is, what it looks like...I am the best one for this task, my Lord."

As much as he hated to admit it, Legolas was right. The Elf knew the exact location and which dagger was needed. But he was worried that the Prince would not make the journey successfully.

As if reading his mind, Legolas smiled. "I know your fears, Lord Elrond. I am certain my old friend Celronen would be happy to accompany me. If I were to pass out from the poison, he would surely get me home."

Sauntering in from his post at the door, where he had been eavesdropping, Celronen nodded fervently. "He is right; I would not let him fall."

Elrond frowned. He half thought this had been planned. But seeing the pained worry in Legolas' eyes, he knew that the Elf only wished to save his friend's life. "Very well," he said quietly. "You may go. But go with caution and haste. Return safely to me or your father will have my head."

Smiling, Legolas nodded. "I promise, I will return."

* * *

"If you two don't stop bickering..."

Elladan and Elrohir snorted lightly. "You'll what?" the younger twin said. "Throw us out of your forest?"

Normally, he wouldn't dream of being so rude or cheeky with the King. But worry for Estel and fatigue from their journey was weighing heavily on his common sense. Elladan shot him an amused and warning look.

Thranduil sighed. "I will pretend I didn't hear that. Your worry must be getting in the way of your brains."

Elladan looked at the king in shock. Never had he heard the King accept such a blatantly disrespectful comment. His brother, apparently just realizing what he had done, looked at the blonde Elf in amazement.

"You mean...you mean...you aren't going to yell at me for that?" he stuttered, his eyes wide.

Thranduil laughed. "No, I'm not going to yell at you. Valar willing we will find this snake, cure your brother and Legolas, and I will forget this ever happened. Besides, I know you are not yourselves."

"Well..." Elladan began, obviously about to tell Thranduil they _were_ acting the way they normally did. But a jab in the ribs from his nearby brother stopped him from voicing that information.

The exchange wasn't lost on Thranduil, who grinned lightly and continued on through the forest. He knew this area of the woods well. His father, King Oropher, who had died during the Last Alliance, had often taken him here as a child.

He had been the one to point out the snake to his son...warning the young Thranduil of the dangers of the venom.

It would only be another hour or two before they were at the location. He could only hope they would locate that snake quickly. He also noticed that they were relatively near to the cave the Orcs had tortured Estel and Legolas in.

Part of him wanted to go and destroy the cavern. It wouldn't be hard to just destabilize the cavern entrance and send the whole vile hole crashing down on itself. But right now they had a snake to find.

Sighing, he settled in for quite a ride. Elladan and Elrohir were bickering again.

"I'll catch it when we find it!"

"No, you are the clumsy one, we can't have anyone getting bit...I'll catch it!"

"Me? Clumsy? I think not, _you_ are the clumsy one...remember that time you fell out of the tree when you heard _Ada_ calling?"

"Hush up! That was supposed to be our secret!"

Thranduil shook his head chuckling. _This will be an eventful journey.

* * *

_

"Why in all of _Arda_ did I let him go!"

Elrond flung a reddened rag into a wash basin, turning away from the newly bandaged Estel. "I am a healer, supposedly one of the best in Middle-Earth, and I let a severely injured patient _saunter_ out of my care and into danger. Have I lost my _mind_?"

Bardon looked on from the other side of the room. He had never had the privilege to work with Lord Elrond, but he was finding this experience highly unordinary. The Elf Lord was, after all, talking to himself.

Seeing he had an audience, Elrond simmered down. "I'm sorry, Bardon. I fear I am not myself." Sitting beside Estel, he took the man's hand and felt his forehead. "Still hot..." he muttered.

Bardon came over. "You know, perhaps you ought to get some rest. You are weary, that may have contributed to Legolas winning you over so quickly. Though I must admit he has a way of getting what he wants." The healer smiled wanly.

"He _is_ a spoiled princeling then?" Elrond laughed lightly.

"You might say that," Bardon answered with a broad smile now.

Both of their eyes flickered to the bed as Estel shifted and moaned. He had been doing that from time to time, but had no woken. _Maybe this time_, Elrond thought hopefully, leaning forward.

"Estel? Can you hear me, _ion nin_?"

Another groan.

"_Ada?_"

Relieved, Elrond nodded. "Yes, Estel it is I. You have had me quite worried, _ion nin_."

Estel opened his eyes. "_Goheno nin, Ada._ {Forgive me, Father.}"

Elrond smiled. "Of course, it is not your fault, Estel. I am glad you are awake. Can you tell me if anything hurts? Do your wounds pain you?"

Taking a moment to collect himself, Estel managed a weak shake of the head. "I feel rather numb actually. The feeling you get when the blood is stopped from going to your leg...my whole body feels like that."

The Elf Lord nodded. "I think that is an effect of the poison. It paralyzes the victim. After rendering it defenseless, the snake can consume it at it's leisure. The venom normally doesn't have a chance to kill the prey, but since the snake didn't kill you or Legolas, it is getting a chance this time."

Hearing Legolas' name, Estel's head fell to the side, eyes searching for said Elf. "Where is Legolas? Is he all right? Did something happen to him? Where is he!"

Elrond put a hand to Estel's lips. "Shh..._sidh, _Estel. Legolas is all right, for the time being. But I fear I made a grave misjudgment."

"Misjudgment? _Ada_, what is wrong? Where is Legolas?"

"I let him go..."

"GO!" Estel nearly jumped up from the bed. "Go where? He is not well, he can't just _go_ somewhere!"

Elrond slumped again. "I'm sorry, Estel. I am normally not so easily manipulated, but he was so worried and it pained me to see him that way. And all the journeying and the worry for you must have lowered my resolve...I let him go back to the cave to fetch the poisoned dagger."

Estel's eyes fluttered close and he clenched his fists. "You noble, prissy, pointy-earred ELF!"

Elrond grunted. "I take offense to the pointy-earred Elf part, Estel...I am, after all, also a pointy-earred Elf."

"Sorry Ada, but Legolas can be a handful."

The Elf Lord laughed. "You're telling me! I'm the one he manipulated, remember?"

Estel laughed now. "Well, he has done it to me countless times. I am sorry I sounded so angry. I do not blame you for Legolas leaving, he is very persuasive when he wants something." It looked like the man wanted to continue, but his eyes began to flutter dangerously and he couldn't speak.

Frowning, Elrond leaned forward. "Estel?"

Suddenly, Estel began to gasp for air. His lips were turning blue and Elrond flew into action, mixing herbs at a furious pace while Estel choked and gagged. "His airway is blocked, a side-effect of the venom. We need to get this mixture into him!"

Beckoning for Bardon, the Elf began to force-feed his concoction to Estel. At first it appeared to have all slid out of the man's mouth, but gradually Estel began to breath a little steadier. But he was once again unconscious.

"I had thought he was doing better," Elrond muttered. "But this is the venom in its final stages. He has very little time. They need to get back quickly."

Bardon and Elrond took up positions beside Estel's bed and waited.

* * *

"_Hir nin_! You are overdoing it! Now _slow down!_"

Celronen nudged his horse in front of Legolas' mount. The latter frowned. "Get out of the way, Cel. We need to hurry, I can feel the venom working against me. I can't pass out until I find the dagger."

The Elf was swaying dangerously on his horse, his eyes glazed over with fever. They had been riding for a few hours and Celronen had watched with trepidation as the Prince grew more and more unsteady. He couldn't help but chastise himself. _Why did I have to support this idea? If I hadn't jumped in and offered to go with him, Lord Elrond would never have gone for it. This is _all_ my fault_!

Legolas, meanwhile, had manuevered his horse around the other Elf and began to continue the journey. He heard Celronen grumble and had to smile at that. He was a pain more often then not and he knew it. But this was the life of his best friend and he wasn't about to let the man die because he was worried about traveling too hard.

"We are nearly there, Cel. It shouldn't be long now."

"That's what you said an hour ago, Legolas."  
  
There was no answer from the Prince, only a disapproving grunt.

* * *

"Look! There!"

Elladan pointed to his right and crept forward. "I think I see one!" He was whispering, trying not to scare away what he thought was their prey. Thranduil approached quietly and followed his gaze. Then, to the amazement of the younger Elf, the King reached forward and pulled.

"_Hir nin! _What in the _world_ are you doi....?"

But he cut himself off, seeing what Thranduil held.

"See one, eh? This is _not_ our quarry, young Elf." That said, Thranduil threw the barkless branch back into the underbrush with a laugh. True, with it's yellowish coloring the twig _had_ resembled the snakes markings, but it was definitely not living. How Elladan had mistaken it for an animal, was beyond Thranduil. _They must be more fatigued then I originally thought._

Blushing in embarrassment, Elladan nodded and hurried to another section of the undergrowth. They had been looking for a few hours, hoping to find the animal whose venom was killing their brother and son. But thus far they had been unsuccessful.

Elrohir threw his hands up in despair. "This is hopeless. It is like trying to find a needle in a leaf pile. We'll never find a snake in this bramble and never in time to save them from the venom." His voice was high and panicky. Thranduil put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, _Elrondion_. We will keep looking elsewhere. I have been thinking, perhaps the snakes are prevalent near the Orc caves. If so, we might do well to travel there and find them. And while we are there we can take the cave down and rid this world of all reminders of this incident."

The twins nodded and their spirits returned to them at the prospect of better progress elsewhere.

As they hurried away from the area on horseback, Elrohir shot at Elladan, "Nice find, brother. A stick...wait until I tell Legolas and Estel!"

"You wouldn't!?"

"Oh yes...I would..."

**REMINDER: Please R/R!**


	12. Lamb's Urine

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter 11:**_

**Deana: **Yeah, poor Legolas…he is just getting worse and worse. But that isn't the half of his problems as the next few chapters will reveal.

**SivanShemesh: **Yeh, this one shall be funny and angsty again! AND wait til you read the bit between the twins and Thranduil! Thanks for the kind words and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**Sielge: **LOL. I will tell you now, I do not believe in killing most cannon characters. And Estel and Legolas fall into that category. ENJOY.

**Star Wars Forever: **You...have…a…good point with that cave notion. shuts up now

**Spanishgoddess86: **Glad you like the way the twins are acting…I thought it would be a good way to portray them. Yeh, Legolas cares little for himself when Estel is in danger; but the same could be said for Estel when Legolas is in danger…see my response to Sielge if you fear me killing Estel or Legolas.

**Coke: **More Legolas angst…I will try to oblige…in the next few chapters…

**Mornflower: **Yeh, it is rather amazing that Legolas got away with that. Just goes to show that Elrond was really not thinking straight with all that's going on. Thanks for wishing me luck and thanks for REVIEWING!

**InsanePirate624: **Me? A genius? WoW, thanks! I am THRILLED I surpassed the 100 review mark and you DEFINITELY helped!!!

**Kelsey: **Thanks! Glad you like! Nah, Legolas has much pain to deal with before this is over…you will see some foreshadowing I think. "Will Elladan find the stick -I mean snake- in time?" LMAO…cute!

**Shadowfax2931: **Hey there…glad you liked. Hmm…who WILL find the venom first? You'll have to wait and see! Enjoy!

**A/N: _My hand is a bit better, just so you all know. Also, my first week at my new job went well. I enjoyed myself and found that the time went very fast. I can't believe I've been there a week already! Thanks to ALL of my REVIEWERS because you have pushed this story over the 100 review mark. NOW, let's just go ahead and shoot for 200!  I love to hear from you all, no matter what you have to say. Please continue to be honest and I hope I can continue to entertain you all!_**

_**-Gwenneth**_

**Chapter Twelve: **Lamb's Urine?

"Celronen? Are you certain this is the right direction? I was a little…under the weather…when I was rescued, I don't really remember the way to the cave."

Legolas hated to admit he didn't have the slightest idea where they were going. He had been growing weaker and weaker as they traveled, chills racking his body now and then. He didn't mention this new development to Cel; he knew the Elf would only insist they return to the palace.

"Yes, Legolas…I am certain this is the right direction," Celronen answered, swatting at a particularly annoying fly that was hounding him. "For the fifth time…"

He cast a sideways glance at the Prince. To the unawares of the younger Elf, he knew that Legolas was getting sicker. But he also knew that he would have a time trying to deter him from his mission. _Better to get there and back again quickly,_ he thought to himself.

"Wait!" Legolas excitedly pointed toward a small break in the trees. "I think I see something! It looks like rock, it could be the cave!"

Celronen nodded. "I know, Legolas."

Legolas shot the Elf an evil glare, but quickly dropped his gaze. _My eyes are better then this; surely I should have seen that earlier. Is this venom affecting my eyesight? What other things will it wreak havoc on?_

In no time flat the two Elves had reached what Legolas knew was the entrance to the cave. He looked into the black abyss that was the cavern and cringed. Memories of his and Estel's torture hit him rather suddenly and he swayed.

In his weakened state, vivid memories were enough to make him shiver physically. Celronen noticed immediately. "Try not to think on it, Legolas. The Orcs are all dead, we saw to that, so there is nothing to fear in that cave."

Nodding, but knowing the words were only that; words, Legolas dismounted, wobbling a little as he hit the ground. It took him a moment to regain his equilibrium, but he managed and was soon walking somewhat unsteadily toward the cave.

Celronen fell into step beside him, a comforting hand gripping the Prince's arm as they breached the darkness. Just before they rounded the first bend, Legolas turned around, breathing in the fresh air and imprinting the sight of the sun on his mind.

He did not want to go in there.

But he had to.

"Elladan, where is that jar _Adar _gave you? Didn't he say it would attract the snakes if we couldn't find them on our own?" Elrohir had pulled his brother up from the ground where the elder twin had been pushing aside leaves in search of a snake.

Nodding, Elladan pulled his pack from the ground at his feet and dug for a moment, soon extracting a glass jar. Inside was a sickly yellow liquid, thick and gooey. Wrinkling his nose as he unscrewed the top, he turned his head to the side.

"Whew…that stuff smells ghastly!"

Thranduil laughed. "Yes, it would. It is week-old lamb urine mixed with some solidifying powder. That is like candy to the snake we seek and though it isn't too appetizing to us, it could attract a snake from a good distance."

Taking the jar from Elladan, who was now holding it at arm's length, Thranduil laughed again. "It won't bite you, Elladan."

"No," the twin muttered, "but the smell will linger and a snake might bite me just for having held it."

Elrohir chuckled. "A snake brother…you sure you don't mean a stick?"

He didn't move in time to avoid the smack directed at his head. They quickly sobered as Thranduil began to sift in the bushes with a branch coated in the substance. Every once in a while he had to pull it back and pry leaves from the mixture.

It took a while, but finally, just as Thranduil was about to give up in defeat, something in the bushes stirred.

"Look," Elladan hissed, pointing. "_That_ is no stick or my name isn't Elladan."

"Right then Elrohir…" Thranduil muttered.

The twins shot him an amused glare. Never had they heard Thranduil joke so much, they had to wonder what was causing it. It dawned on them that perhaps he was using humor to keep his mind off the plight of his son.

They didn't know how right they were.

Thranduil, for his part, acted strong and unmoving on the outside, when in fact his heart was currently residing in his throat. Every second they wasted sifting in the bushes and under dead leaves he worried about Legolas. And Estel. Despite his severe aversion to the man only a short time ago, he had grown attached to the way Estel seemed to show an undying devotion to Legolas.

Devotion and friendship were things he felt strongly about.

He would not let them die. So, to keep the twins from falling into depression, the King pushed aside his suffering and cracked jokes. _I'll have to do this more often when all is well, _he thought. _I could get used to the constant laughter._ Mirkwood palace had been silent enough since the death of his wife.

Now, however, was not the time to think about her.

"I think Elladan is right this time, there is something there and it can't be coincidence. The lamb urine must have attracted it." Elrohir edged forward, fully prepared to launch himself into the bushes to grab the snake.

Thranduil held him back with a frown. "That will not work, _Elrondion_. There are ways to catch snakes and pouncing on them is not one of them."

He motioned for Elrohir to hand him his pack, which the twin quickly did. Then, the Elvenking reached into the sac and pulled a large, very-dead rat from the interior. Elladan and Elrohir gagged in mock disgust, holding in chuckles.

"You rode with _that_ in your bag?" Elrohir laughed lightly, careful not to make too much noise for fear of scaring off their quarry.

"Yes…" Thranduil muttered. "Once the snake eats the rat, he will be lethargic and it will give us the opportunity to grab him. Remember, your father needs the snake alive and well."

The twins said nothing, but watched as Thranduil lowered the rat down near the snack and coaxed it toward the meal. They half expected the creature wouldn't take the bait; it was, after all, dead.

But in no time flat the snake had stretched its mouth wide and began to envelop the rat. Thranduil waited, somewhat impatiently, until the whole of the rat was in the snake's mouth. Then he and Elladan moved behind the yellowish creature and prepared to "attack".

They held the sac open and ready and pounced.

The battle was quick and painless; the snake too full and gorged to move much or put up a fight. It was soon securely fastened inside the sac the dead rat had formerly resided in. Once it was tied to Thranduil's horse, the king turned to the twins with resolve in his eyes.

"Shall we rid Mirkwood of the place our son and brother were tortured in?"

Exchanging glances, Elladan and Elrohir nodded emphatically. "Lets."

"My Lord? Elrond, Sir? Excuse…Lord Elrond!"

Jerking, the Elf Lord smacked his arm into a nearby bowl of cold water, sending it crashing to the ground. He shook his head, dazed, and stared at the rapidly spreading puddle beside his chair.

Then he looked up in confusion. "What happened? Why is the ground wet? Is…" he stopped, eyes snapping to the bed and Estel. Seeing the man's sweat-sheened face he frowned. _Still feverish._

Bardon moved forward, towel in hand, also frowning. "My Lord, you really ought to get into Legolas' bed and sleep some. You were just asleep anyway. I can watch Estel for a while, this is doing neither of you any good."

Lord Elrond was about to object, but seeing the genuine concern in the healer's eyes, he stopped himself. _I am rather tired, _he thought, rubbing his eyes. Reaching forward, he was relieved to find Estel was not much hotter then he had been before.

"All right, Bardon, perhaps for a little bit." Looking toward Legolas' bed, he added. "But you will wake me immediately if there is the slightest change in his condition?"

Nodding, Bardon promised to do just that.

Sighing, Elrond moved to the vacant bed and sank into it's feather softness, his body quickly reminding him that he should not have waited this long to do this. It was only moments before his eyes had glazed in Elvish sleep.

"Finally," muttered Bardon, wiping his forehead. He had been worried that the Elf Lord would work himself to death when there was nothing really to do but wait. Turning to Estel, he frowned. The man's condition was no better then before. _But at least it is no worse._

He set about cleaning the spilt water, than hurried from the room to refill the basin. Just as the door snapped shut, silver-grey eyes opened with difficulty.

Estel was freezing, yet he could feel the sweat pouring down his face. _Damn fever_, the man surmised. He was momentarily surprised that Elrond was not hovering over him. Concerned, he forced his head to the side and suddenly grinned lightly.

The Elf Lord was fast asleep, fully-clothed, atop Legolas' old bed. One leg hung haphazardly off the edge and his arms were flung wide apart; the Elf Lord lying on his stomach, which in itself was odd for Elrond.

_He must have been truly exhausted to fall asleep in such a fashion,_ Estel thought wearily to himself. _And I am the cause for his fatigue. _The man knew that Elrond had been pushing himself to the limit for want of curing Estel and Legolas.

_Legolas_. Estel frowned, a momentous effort in his weakened state. _Why did you do it, you stubborn Elf? If you die because you tried to save me, I'll kill myself just to come and kill you again. You never think for yourself. _

A small voice at the back of his head reminded him of another fact. _Neither do you, Estel. No wonder the two of you get along so well; neither of you care one bit for your own safety when the other's life is in danger. _

But that didn't stop Estel from worrying. He was lying here safe in bed while Legolas traipsed around Mirkwood, ever weakening, fully at the mercy of more Orcs, spiders, wargs, wolves and countless other Mirkwood creatures.

He would have continued his thoughts, but without warning, his lungs began to seize up and he found he could barely breathe. In seconds, he began to wheeze, his labored sounds growing more and more audible.

Suddenly, Bardon rushed to his side and tried to hold him still, but Estel continued to struggle, desperately trying to draw in precious air. His movements and Bardon's call woke Elrond who was on his feet in a heartbeat.

"Estel!"

The young Human turned panicked eyes on the Elf, his lips turning a sickly shade of blue. With rapid succession, Elrond metered out herbs into the newly filled water bowl, mixing and crushing at high speed.

He quickly lifted Estel's head and force-feed him the mixture, massaging Estel's neck to get him to swallow the nasty liquid. The man didn't react immediately, but gradually his breathing evened out and he settled back into the mattress, unconscious again.

Exchanging glances, Elrond and Bardon each fell into a chair. "That was too close, my Lord," Bardon said irritably.

"I know," Elrond answered. "They must hurry. He is in the final stages of paralysis. I do not think he realized it, but he could not move if he had tried, perhaps a flop of the head, but that would be it. His lungs are now being affected. I will prepare some mixtures that can be inhaled to help with his breathing. But we need that venom!"

He quickly set to work, wondering to himself how Legolas must be fairing. Surely he was beginning to feel the effects of the venom strongly now, since Estel was in such dire health at this point and they had both been subjected to the venom at the same time.

_Though perhaps got the brunt of it, he was injured with the dagger first, Legolas said. _

Trying not to think on Legolas' plight, nor his son's failing health, Elrond threw himself into his task.


	13. Taking it down

_**Reviewer responses to chapter 12:**_

**Sielge, Mornflower, Deana: **Thanks so much for the reviews...I'm sorry this took so long. grinsI'll try to do better!

**Po-Pla: **Lamb's urine? Dunno...wish I had thought of horse's urine...that WOULD have been easier to find! Doh! Yeh, MORE trouble ensues....hehe.

**Star Wars Forever: **Worse and worse predicaments. HEHEHEHE...enjoy this one!

**Marbienl: **Ur...I'm fine...yep, he is weak now! And in trouble again. Hope you like this chappie...sorry these responses are short...in a hurry!

**Kelsey: **Yeh, the scent thing...Hehe...hope you enjoy this chapter, a little less laughter.

**InsanePirate624: **Thank you for the compliment. I'm creative! YAH. This chapter isn't too long...I have little time...but I hope it is good.

**SivanShemesh: **Thanks for reviewing again. They are ALWAYS in danger in my fics! Well, unless it's a comedy. Keep reading and I promise I won't kill Legolas.

**Aranna Undomiel: **Welcome back. Glad you like this story! Hehe...am I going trap them in that cave? I wonder...I AM rather evil...I might do it...

**Beling: **Eek...uptight...oopsy. That's the New Yorker in me coming out in Middle-Earth. Sorry bout that. Glad you like and I'm thrilled you chose to review more than once! And that you will read Then and Now!! I do try to work on the feelings of the characters...glad it seems to be working. Thanks for the compliment on the Estel torturing Legolas...AND...FINALLY...thanks...well...just thanks a bunch...you have really made my week with all those reviews! Enjoy this chapter too!

**Shadowfax2931: **Hey girl! Yeh, the name was weird...but it catches ones attention!!!

**Me: **Hey...you...LOL. Got them out of there in chapter 7, yup I did...glad you reviewed...if you read to this...see where I got them NOW. Don't cry for Estel just yet...he isn't dead. (Nor will he die.)

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm: **Interesting name you got there! Thanks for reading..I won't tell anyone you weren't asleep all night! -grins-

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **Taking it down

Legolas shivered. His whole body was consumed with tremors and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe properly. _Must be the poison, _the Prince thought. _If the poison doesn't kill me, this darned cave will! _

The Elf hated caves.

Too often, he and Estel had become trapped in a cave-in, or ambushed by Orcs, or just plain lost in a labyrinth of tunnels. This time, though, he was feeling not just the toxins running through his body, but the weight of the recent memories of torture.

"Legolas? Are you still with me,_ mellon nin_?"

Celronen appeared at the Prince's side. He had been scouting ahead a few feet, making sure that no Orc had returned to the cave and survived the attack of the Mirkwood Elves. So far, he had heard nothing but the chattering of his friend's teeth.

"F...fine."

"Fine...yeah, and my name is King Thranduil," Celronen muttered. Legolas, despite the gravity of his situation, looked at Celronen with wide eyes. He had never heard that one before.

"You...d...do not look li...like my f...father," he stuttered, shaking even more now. He hugged his arms to his chest. "Why'sitsocold..." he said in a slur.

Celronen frowned. "You do not sound good, Legolas. You are slurring words and you are shaking like a leaf. Perhaps this really was more unwise then we anticipated. We should turn right around and go home." He moved to take the Prince's shoulder.

"No!" Legolas said, moving quickly for one in such a condition, scooting past Celronen and striking off further into the cave. "E...Estel needs me."

"Yes, needs you alive, Legolas."

The Prince slowed. _He has a point there. But we are so close. _"Cel, the cavern is near, I can feel it. Please, let's just get the dagger and go!"

Sighing, the warrior followed him. "Legolas, are we even sure the dagger is here? How do we know that Orc didn't have it on him when he was killed?"

"We don't," Legolas said quietly. "B...but we m...must look...f...for Estel."

"And for you..." Celronen added in exasperation. "You always forget you."

Smiling lightly, Legolas answered quietly. "I know, Cel. I know."

* * *

"_Hir nin?_ Do _you _know how to take down a cave? Because, we don't..." Elrohir was riding beside the King and the question had been burning in his mind.

Chuckling, Thranduil turned to glance at the twins. "Do not repeat this to anyone or I will personally see to it that those tongues of yours disappear forever." Elladan and Elrohir nodded. "I once dined with a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain who told me the way to take down a cave."

"_You_? Dined with a _dwarf?_" Elladan blurted, than quickly covered his mouth. "Pardon me, King Thranduil. But I never in a million years would have thought you would dine with a dwarf!"

The king frowned. "Yes, well, it was not the most pleasant of meals, but I did survive it. And the knowledge shall come in handy now."

He gestured forward. There, in a clearing, stood a cave entrance. Elladan and Elrohir eyed it with disdain. They were even less accustomed to caves then the Mirkwood elves whose homes were carved into rock.

Elrohir shivered, thoughts of his mother's captivity invading his mind. Elladan's hand on his arm brought him back quickly. The elder twin had read the look in Elrohir's eyes. Smiling lightly, he dismounted.

Thranduil was already examining some large trees beside the cave entrance. He knew that the only way he could take this down was to fell a tree or two, but the trees had to be big enough.

Elladan and Elrohir snooped around the entrance to the cavern. Then, Elladan went to help Thranduil as the King decided which trees would serve their purpose, then proceeded to get their blessings before cutting them down. He was, after all, a wood-Elf.

Elrohir, meantime, continued to look around the mouth of the cave, idly examining it.

"'Ro! We are about to let this one fall, it will take down the entrance! Get out of there please!" Elladan called.

Elrohir looked up, seeing the tree nearly cut through and Thranduil and Elladan looking expectantly at him. Sighing, he nodded and started to move away.

Thranduil and Elladan pushed the tree with all their strength, toppling it toward the cave. It seemed to fall in slow motion and the three Elves watched it go down. Then, Elrohir shouted. "NO!"

And he ran, full tilt, into the cavern entrance just before the tree hit and the rocks crumbled.

"NO! 'RO!" Elladan called, scrambling forward. Thranduil tackled him, dropping them both to the ground as the rocks continued to rumble and fall. The elder twin struggled, but Thranduil had him in an iron grip.

"No, do not move yet. He is all right...he will be fine!"

Elladan stopped struggling, but continued to shake in fear.

Then, the crumbling stopped and the roar dissipated. Thranduil and Elladan rose and hurried to the cave entrance, or what was left of it. A pile of boulders, too large to move, lay between them and Elrohir.

"EL! Are you all right! Can you hear me!" Elladan called out, pulling on the rocks.

A disembodied voice replied, "Yes...I am all right. They are in here! I don't believe it!"

"WHO!" Thranduil shouted.

"Legolas and Celronen!"

"What!" Elladan and Thranduil shouted in unison. "How did you know?" Thranduil asked.

There was a pause. "I saw the Prince's horse and I knew that Cel would be with him. I must find them. Legolas must be deathly ill by now. Cel will need another knowledgable healer. I have learned a lot from _adar _and can help him."

Thranduil breathed in relief. "You have a point. But next time, do NOT scare us like that, Elrondion."

Elladan muttered. "Or I'll kill you myself."

* * *

Elrond was exhausted. So was Bardon. But the latter was even more so. He not only had to take care of Estel, but he had to force the elder Elf Healer to rest occasionally, to eat, to drink...heck even to use the restroom.

Estel's condition, for the moment, was stable. His fever was actually a little lower, but something told Bardon that was just the calm before the storm. And from the way that Elrond was now hovering over the man, he was almost certain he was right in that assumption.

"Estel...please, _ion nin_, fight this. Wake up! Return to us!"

Bardon wavered, his hands nearly dropping the bowl he was carrying. It was heart-wrenching to hear one of the greatest healers in Middle-Earth begging his son to return to him when there was nothing he could do but wait.

To his immense surprise, however, Estel responded.

"_Ada?_" The voice was weak and croaky, but there.

Elrond's head snapped up. He hadn't been expecting an answer. As a matter of fact, he was not sure how in the world Estel was even conscious. He had been unable to breathe a little while ago. Now he was talking?

"Estel? Tell me how you are feeling?"

The man took a moment to collect himself. "Thirsty. Sore. Hungry. Tired. Like the whole roof caved in on me."

Bardon and Elrond laughed, while the later helped Estel sip some tea he had had prepared. Nothing that would induce sleep, they wanted to keep Estel awake. After drinking as much as his body would allow, Estel settled back down.

"Legolas? Cel? The twins? Thranduil?"

"None have returned yet. But it should be soon," Elrond said, checking Estel's wounds. They were still seeping blood. He frowned. "I must rebandage this. I will try to be gentle, _ion nin._"

Estel nodded wearily. There was really no use arguing, though he didn't personally feel like getting hurt so soon after waking. Then again, they had to control his bleeding. He didn't want to die.

Despite all the caution in the world, Elrond still caused him pain. It tore at the Elf lord's heart each time Estel cringed or cried out. But the wounds needed to be treated and he could not afford to put the man to sleep.

When it was all finished, Estel breathed a sigh of somewhat relief and his eyes began to flutter. "_Ada?_ I am so tired, _Ada._ Can you tell me a story? To keep me awake? Please?"

Elrond nodded, his eyes about ready to start leaking tears at the sight of the normally stoic and strong Estel asking to be told a story like a little child. _He must be in such pain...so weak, _Elrond thought.

"Yes, Estel. I will tell you the story of the mightly Balrog-slayer, Glorfindel."

"But I've heard that one."

"You haven't heard the time that Elladan and Elrohir glued him to the saddle, have you?"

Awestruck gasp... "NO!"

"Right then...it was a gorgeous autumn day..."

* * *

**A/N: I wish this was longer and there was more Legolas and Cel, but right now I don't have time and I want to make that scene in the cave a good one. I am THINKING about having there be ORCS there...perhaps a little trouble ensues...What do you all think? Should I? Then perhaps Cel will take the brunt of the fight...**

**-Gwenneth**


	14. Elrohir to the Rescue

**_Reviewer responses for Chapter 13:_**

**Mornflower: **No no no! It was Glorfindel that 'Ro and 'Dan glued to a saddle, silly! Read on for the story.

**Deana: **Is this soon enough for you! And there is more Legolas...I think.

**Aranna Undomiel: **No Orcs...right then! I hope this was a bit longer...I don't rightly know if it was though! You WERE right about the cave though! I thought Elrohir needed to be a hero for once...

**Beling: **I was thinking that Legolas/leaf thing...but chose not to touch on that pun! And yes, I think Elrohir needs a hero moment too...

**Sielge: **I am glad you liked...here is the update.

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm: **You got a name thingy? Great...well, where is it? I didn't know you were Pippin anonymously. Cool. Here is the update...soon enough??

**Shadowfax2931: **Hey again...and yes I can leave Legolas in there. BUT he is in good hands, do not fret! grins wickedlyI did tell the Glorfindel story though...enjoy that.

**Lirenel:** Hey...Legolas can survive nearly anything! just kiddingHe shall be fine...I think...perhaps...not telling.

**Me: **Hello you. LOL. Glad you liked the chapter...and hope you enjoy the Glorfie story.

**InsanePirate624: **Hehe...I don't know WHERE those stories come from...I just make them up on the spot. Not too much ACTION per se in this chapter, but there is a little...I think this is a little longer too. But I should be in BED now! Glad I taught you some Elvish, _mellon nin_! _Namarie!_

**AM: **Welcome to the fic! Glad you liked what you read and that you liked the character portrayal. If you happened to notice something not quite right, please tell me!

**Star Wars Forever: **Twin torture? Hmmm...maybe I will incorporate some emotional torture a bit later or something. i'm not sure where I am going with this right now! You get your desire in this chapter....the Glorfie/saddle story. I hope THAT makes up for the last cliffie!

**Marbienl: **Yeh...another noticed the Legolas shaking like a leaf/connection to his name thing! Great! I liked ur idea about whats in the cave. Read on.

**Kelsey: **Uhm...yup. I didsend Legolas in that cave near to death and then brought it down! HEHE. Ur...you mixed my stories a bit...Cellnen was from the other...the warrior/friend of Legolas in this is Celronen. THEY ARE quite close!! LOL. Glad you liked it and to answer your question with another..."What'll you gimme if I tell you!?" LOL....enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Elrohir to the Rescue_

"Me and my bright ideas."

Elrohir picked his way along the dark tunnel, trying not to fall or stumble, but failing miserably. Without the light from the cave entrance, there was nothing but the natural glow of Elves to guide him.

And right now, he wished he glowed brighter.

Stumble, grumble, walk, stumble, grumble, walk, sigh.

"We _are_ you two? I saw the horses and the tracks; I did not see tracks coming out. You have to be in here _somewhere!_"

He was about to sigh again in frustration when he smacked into a wall. "Now where did _that_ come from, I wonder?" the Elf commented dryly, rubbing his forehead lightly. No blood, just a bruised pride.

_Lucky no one saw that. _

Elrohir continued on, moving as quickly as possible. He felt as though he was not alone, yet he did not know who or what the presence was. It did prompt him to put on more speed. As much as he dared in this inky blackness.

_Dratted caves. I don't know _how _those Mirkwood Elves live in things in the same _family _as caves._

"Legolas! Look out!"

Elrohir's heart leapt into his throat. It had been Celronen's shout. And it was not far ahead.

And it was panicked.

* * *

Pain. He hadn't been in pain before. But now he wasn't just cold, wasn't just shivering like a leaf, he was in pain. His stomach was on fire. The wounds Estel had inflicted were burning like mad and he knew it was the poison.

Seeing Cel slow and turn toward him in the dim light from the torch, Legolas headed off his question. "I am all right, Cel."

"No, you are _not_ all right, but unless I am mistaken, I heard a cave-in from behind us. We might be in here a while. This greatly worries me."

_Cave-in? When had that happened? And why didn't I hear it? Have my senses been affected that badly? _As a matter of fact, he was beginning to feel as though he was drowning in silence.

Even Cel's voice had seemed distant; light.

"Legolas, perhaps we should rest a while. There is no use pushing yourself to the brink. You need to survive this or Estel will never forgive himself. Nor will I. And your father...I do not want to think how he would react."

Legolas nodded. "I know, Cel. A little further, we should be in the cavern in moments. It is _so_ close, _mellon nin_."

And close it was.

The two Elves entered the chamber and Legolas sighed in relief. It was much as they had left it. The Orcs appeared to have made a bit of a mess of their own camp in their haste to follow their escaped toys.

But not a single Orc remained.

Immediately, Legolas hurried, as fast as his wounds would let him, over to where Urghartz had slept. He knew the spot well. The Orc leadership had situated himself near to the prisoners, despite the distaste Orcs found in being near to Elves.

Stooping down, he sifted through the Orcs things. Not that there were many. The Orc carried only weapons and armor, plus a canteen-like apparatus that carried whatever it was Orcs drank for sustenance.

He didn't, however, find a dagger.

"Cel, look for a dagger with a serrated edge, about 10 inches long. The handle is crudely carved metal, black; all black. It has got to be around here _somewhere_."

Soon, a full-on hunt was afoot as the two searched every inch of the cavern. Finally, Legolas found a niche in the cave wall and peered into it. There, lying still on the ground was a spider.

For a moment, Legolas thought it was about to pounce; the way its legs were drawn up underneath it. But then, he saw the reason it had not attacked him.

A black dagger was imbedded in its torso.

"I've found it, Cel!" The Elf Prince called triumphantly, reaching forward and pulling the dagger from the spider's body. He turned and held up the weapon, still dripping lightly with spider blood.

Celronen smiled.

But the smile faded into a gasp of horror. "Legolas! Look out!"

Seeing the chance of expression, Legolas turned around, looking for the danger. He was immediately hit in the chest and knocked onto his back.

The wind knocked out of him, he found the weight of the attacking spider was making it difficult to draw in the much-needed oxygen. Celronen, rooted to the spot, frantically ripped an arrow from his back and prepared to shoot it as the spider moved to sting Legolas.

There was no need.

An arrow soared past the warrior. Straight into the heart of the spider, a difficult target to hit in broad daylight, even harder in the waning torchlight.

"What the?"

Celronen spun around, only to find himself face to face with an unfamiliar Elf.

The Elf, however, took no notice of Celronen, instead hurrying forward and kicking the vile creature off his friend. Seeing the Prince's eyes closed, Elrohir took his face into his hands and spoke forcefully.

"Legolas, _mellon nin_, it is I, Elrohir, wake now."

For a moment, there was still, tense silence. Then Legolas stirred. "El?"

A smile broke out on Elrohir's face and Celronen let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yes, Legolas. El is here, have no fear!"

Legolas frowned. "That so?"

Celronen chuckled. "It was not my arrow that slew the spider about to make you its snake, Legolas. That honor is owed to our sudden arrival here." He looked pointedly at Elrohir.

Realizing explanations were in store; the dark-haired Elf nodded and helped Legolas to his feet, steadying the Elf. "Elladan and King Thranduil found the snake. We all decided Middle-Earth need not retain this vile hole and we sought to take down the cave's entrance. When I saw your horses and tracks outside leading in, the cave was already falling in. I ... well ... jumped in."

"You _what_?" Cel asked incredulously as they looked around the cavern, hoping to find another way out then the one they had come in.

"Yes, enlighten me, _mellon nin_. Why _did_ you jump into a crumbling cave?" Legolas said, wheezing a little from his close call with the spider. And the growing pain.

Elrohir laughed. "Well, I was thinking of you, actually. You see, Elladan and I have apprenticed under our father. I knew if you were trapped in here with just Cel, and the antidote needed to be administered, Cel didn't have the knowledge to make it."

Smiling wanly, he turned to the warrior. "No offense meant of course."

"None taken."

Legolas nodded. "We might have need of your talent, Elrohir. I did not wish to worry you needlessly Cel, but my wounds are burning something fierce now. I fear the poison is proceeding to the next level."

Both Elves looked at him closely, seeing the sweat beaded on the Prince's pale forehead. Elrohir reached forward before Legolas could protest. "How long have you been running such a high fever, Legolas?"

Cel looked down. He had known about the fever, but nothing he could do would lower it. Not even the _athelas_ he had slipped the Prince. "He's been like this since we left the palace. Not long after you three left."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "But the burning sensation is a new development. And since we have been in the cave I have been shivering and I can't seem to warm up."

Since Elves didn't normally feel cold, this was a major development. Elrohir set about trying to lower Legolas' fever while Celronen backtracked down the tunnel to try to find an exit they might have passed by.

He promised to be wary, knowing the two others worried of more spiders. But Legolas needed to get out of here and it was worth the risk. "I will return shortly. Hopefully with good news."

Elrohir and Legolas nodded. Then, the Noldor Elf gathered wood and started a fire in hopes of warming his friend up. Legolas was now shivering almost non-stop.

"This seems to affect you differently," Elrohir commented. "Estel did not shiver so. But he may have progressed while we were all away. I do hope he is all right."

The younger Imladris twin was silent now.

"He is all right for the moment, El. I know it. I can feel him."

Elrohir smiled. "You and Estel are so very close. Nearly like blood brothers. Nearly as close as twins would be." He held a forlorn look on his face at the last comment.

Frowning, Legolas sat up a bit. "You miss Elladan. Don't you? Even being parted for a short while is hard for the two of you."

Nodding, Elrohir sighed. "Yes. It wasn't always so. But since _Naneth _sailed...we have been rather inseparable."

"Then I am sorry."

The other elf looked up. "Whatever for, Legolas?"

"For being the cause of this separation."

Smiling now, Elrohir laughed. "You are a thorn in our sides, Legolas. But we wouldn't have it any other way. Now, drink this...it might lower that fever of yours. I will set to work on this dagger, just in case there is a chance of getting the antivenom from it."

The two remained in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"So...when Glorfindel got into his saddle after the nights rest, he had _no_ idea that Elladan and Elrohir had concocted that glue we use to upholster chairs with and had spread it on his saddle."

"_Ada?_" Estel interrupted. "Why was Glorfindel _using_ a saddle in the first place?"

Elrond laughed. "Oh yes. I forgot that part. You see, Glorfindel was responding to a dare from your conspiring brothers and Legolas. Our dear Mirkwood Prince bet that Glorfindel could not ride a whole day in a human-made saddle without becoming sore in the...uhm...backside."

Estel nodded, too fatigued to laugh really. "That's so like them," he said quietly, eyes bright with fever, but also delight. He was enjoying the story and it was keeping him conscious.

"Anyway, Glorfindel was determined to win and prove he could do it. So not once during the day did he move from that saddle. Nothing could tear him from it."

Bardon chuckled at that, also enjoying this tale.

"No...uhm...pun intended!" Elrond added, smiling. "Anyway, as you can imagine at the end of the day, when we were all about to dismount for the night, Glorfindel suddenly because _very _quiet."

Estel was listening halfway now, despite his best efforts to stay focused. Everything just burned so much.

"When we finally got him off that saddle, he had very little skin left on his behind. He was seething mad. I had to send El and El away from camp with a few warriors so that he didn't murder them in their sleep!"

Bardon and Elrond were laughing now and Estel managed a wane smile.

"Thank you, _Ada_, but I think I will get a little sleep now. I am burning up and I just want to rest some."

The Elf Lord sighed. "I know; the poison is not dissipating. You are likely beginning to feel like your body is on fire. It is entering its final stages. Hopefully our friends will hurry back."

Estel didn't reply, he had already drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ we just left them in there; trapped like that! What was Elrohir thinking? How could he risk his life like that, jumping into that falling cave!"

Thranduil gritted his teeth. They were nearly at the palace already and he was about ready to snap at the elder Imladris twin's constant grumbling. Instead, he looked over at Elladan and said quietly, "He was saving my son's life, Elladan."

That shut the dark-haired Elf up. "I...I'm so sorry, _hir nin_. I am just worried sick about everyone. I'm not really paying attention to what I'm saying. I know that Elrohir did the right thing, he needed to go to Legolas, Celronen can't prepare antivenom."

The king smiled. "I know you are worried, Elladan. I do not expect that you were speaking truth, or that you really wished for Elrohir to leave Legolas to die. But you _were_ beginning to get on my nerves you know."

"Oh...sorry. Don't want to be doing that!"

"Oh? And why is that? What has that wayward son of mine been telling you about me?"

"Not much...just that you are a grumpy, arrogant, pig-headed..."

He ducked at the swipe the King sent at his head, half surprised to find himself jesting with the famed King of Mirkwood.

This was definitely something he would have to relate to Legolas and Estel at a later date!

* * *

**A/N: Was it longer? I hope it was to your liking. I have to go cover the county fair for the newspaper tomorrow and I really SHOULD be sleeping right now. So I have to finish this post and then go to SLEEP. Please, please, please R/R...(that's mostly to some lurkers...because I can count on many of my repeat reviewers!!!) grinsI know you are out there lurkers! If you wanna wait til the end...ok then...but I like to answer questions and what not! sometimes**

**-Gwenneth**


	15. AntiVenom

**_Reviewer responses to Chapter 14:_**

**InsanePirate624**: You flatter me, _mellon nin_! I'm tickled to death that you like my writing so much and I hope that you dorelease your PotC fic. I'll boost your confidence if you like...I'd be happy to read what you've written and tell you what I think. I hope you like this post...I tried to put more Legolas in it...

**Deana**: Hehe...yes, and more poor Legolas to come! AND poor Estel...and Elladan and Elrohir and Elrond and Thranduil and .... Ok... shutting up now.

**Sielge**: LOL...Ok ok... you have no questions. Good then, here is the next chapter!

**Mornflower**: Ah heck, I sometimes write a story and forget how I had glued to the saddle and have to go back and double check that it didn't change from chapter to chapter. Thanks for reading...here's the update.

**Marbienl**: I never thought of it that way, Legolas' words about Estel inflicting the wounds. Hmm...interesting. Yeh, dirty dagger no good... Yeh, I think I will need to return to the bit that Elladan told Thranduil, perhaps when Legolas is well.

**Star Wars Forever**: LOL...thanks for the compliment. Yeh, I like twin prank stories too. I wrote up one of those a while ago, A Prank Gone Wrong. That was fun to write. Hehe...spiders and exits...man what plot bunnies. Enjoy!

**Kelsey**: My fault...the characters with similar names. It might not be a prob if I was not writing them simultaneously, right!? Anyway, I like cookies, but I don't think I'll tell you what's gonna happen for a virtual cookie. Perhaps a cookies and cream Hershey bar... That might work. I hope those hurricanes do not go NEAR you guys, I don't know where you live, but good luck. I also responded to your question about the underlining in a review to the story. If you go to the review page you will see that.

**Shadowfax2931**: Hey again. Yeh, Glorfie didn't yell. I've made him yell before and threaten as well. But not this time. I hope you don't go nuts because Legolas doesn't get out of the cave just yet.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**: _Anti-Venom_

Thranduil and Elladan had traveled all night to reach the palace as soon as possible. Both were exhausted by the time they reached the gates and the King commanded them to open.

"_Hir nin_!" Called a guard. "You are back! And not a moment too soon! Estel's condition is in the last stages and he is failing fast!"

The two Elves wasted no time. Sprinting toward the healing chambers, Elladan in the lead, the two burst into Estel's room, panting and holding the bag with their prize out in front of them.

Elrond, startled by the sudden arrival, was about to berate the newcomers, after all, Estel needed rest and Elves bursting into his chambers was not going to allow that.

When he saw the burlap sack in Thranduil's outstretched arm, he immediately surged forward and took hold of the wriggling bundle.

"Thank the Valar!" he muttered, moving off toward a table, immediately immersed in his work. "Elladan, I shall need your help."

The twin nodded. "Yes, _Ada_."

"Elrohir, get me my herb sack."

There was silence.

Thranduil cleared his throat. Elrond turned to face him. "Uhm, Elrond, Elrohir isn't here."

The dark-haired Elf Lord turned around and looked at each person in turn, now realizing that indeed his younger twin was missing.

"Where is he?"

The question was directed at Elladan, but Thranduil answered. "He is trapped in the Orc cave."

Elrond's eyes widened and he staggered back. "Trapped? How did this happen?"

Elladan couldn't hold it in. "_Ada_, we were taking down the cave to rid Mirkwood of this incident forever. But we didn't know that Legolas and Celronen were inside the cave. Elrohir jumped in just as the cave collapsed."

He saw his father jerk in response to his last statement and he knew he had to quickly appease the fear. "Don't worry, he is all right. We called to each other through the cave-in. He was hoping to be able to make the anti-venom for Legolas, he feared the Prince was just as far along as Estel would be."

Elrond had to admit that his younger twin had been right. There was little doubt in his mind that Legolas was just as sick as Estel. It just took longer to manifest itself in the Elf because he had not had such a strong dose. But any dose of the venom at all was enough to kill Estel and Legolas.

The Elf Lord knew there was nothing he could do about Elrohir right now. As much as he hated to think of his son trapped in that vile cave, he knew that Elrohir was the only chance Legolas had right now.

I_ hope I trained him well enough to create the anti-venom. This is a complex procedure and this particular species of snake is highly irregular. I hope there is something he can use to create it in that cave. _Elrond knew that his sons both carried many herbs on their person. He hoped it was enough.

"All right, Bardon, could you get me my pack? I am certain the King wishes to return to the cave with some Elves to clear away that cave-in."

Thranduil drew in a deep breath. "Aye, I do wish to leave at once. But, as much as I do, I will wait until you have created an anti-venom. In the event that Elrohir does not have what he needs in that cave, I want it on hand when I reach Legolas."

The King handed Elrond the pack, locking eyes with the healer. Both fathers had desperation and distress in their vivid eyes. They knew they were feeling similar emotions at the moment.

"That is a wise plan, _hir nin_," Elrond said with a small, reassuring smile. "I will be able to easily create this anti-venom with the aid of Bardon and Elladan. We may need some help with the snake, however, extracting the venom."

Elladan spoke up now. "I was wondering how that was done, _Ada_. You never had occasion to show us the process of removing the venom for use in the anti-venom."

Smiling now, Elrond rolled back the sleeves of his robes. "That is a rather...tricky...job, Elladan. But pay close attention and I will try to explain what I am doing as we go along."

And with that, the four Elves, with the failing Estel as a backdrop, began the arduous task of creating an anti-venom from the venom of a live, restless snake.

* * *

Elrohir was beginning to get a little worried. Celronen had been gone a while now and he hoped the Elf hadn't found a passage and then gotten lost. Sighing, he checked Legolas' temperature for the seemingly hundredth time.

_His condition is worsening rapidly_, the Elf thought with a frown. _And there isn't enough venom on this dagger. Besides, what is left is now mingled with spider blood and I can not create the anti-venom from this._

This posed a problem. The Orcs had left everything in the cave in their thirst for blood and pursuit. But, Elrohir had so far had no luck locating a vile of any kind that might contain a venom, or even traces of one. He wouldn't need much to work with.

Deciding he had to ask Legolas to aid him in his search, the younger twin reached out to his friend and lightly shook him. Legolas groaned at the treatment, his body on fire.

"Lemme alone," he murmured, not fully awake.

"Come on, _mellon nin_, you must wake."

Legolas felt like he was trapped in a burning building and unable to escape the scalding heat. This was not a typical fever. The snake's venom actually made every nerve ending in his body fiery.

As Elrohir's prompting got through to him, the Elf Prince dragged himself to full consciousness. "What is wrong?" he said, looking around the cave with bleary, blood-shot eyes. "Where is Cel?"

Sighing, Elrohir leaned back on his heels. "He has not yet returned, but do not worry about that. I have need of your memory." Gesturing around himself in frustration, he continued. "I need some direction in finding something that could be the snake venom. The dagger was unusable.

Legolas sucked in a breath as a wave of pain washing over him, momentarily squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, he saw new concern in Elrohir's face.

Choosing to change the subject before they began to discuss it, Legolas pointed to his right. "Urghartz slept there. He was also often in the corner of the cave, sharpening his knives and trying to make Estel and I nervous with those silly antics."

He looked about to continue, but was instead consumed by a coughing fit that left him breathless. The hacking sounds reverberated in the large cavern, bouncing off the walls. When it subsided, Legolas lowered his hand discreetly, hoping that Elrohir did not notice the blood staining the palm.

_That is not good_, he thought to himself. _I am coughing up blood, can not hear nor see well and my body burns like a fire has been set in my flesh. Can this get any worse_?

Almost as he thought the words, Celronen came running back into the cavern, panting, which was unusual for the Elf Warrior. He staggered to Legolas' side and looked for Elrohir.

"Legolas? Elrohir? We've got a problem."

Elrohir frowned. "We have many problems, Legolas dying and no venom to make an anti-venom being a major one. Can you top that?"

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth and bit his lip when Legolas shot him a scathing look of reproach. But Celronen only raised his voice.

"Yes, _Elrondion_, I can top that. There is a way out of this cave."

Legolas and Elrohir were interested now, both perking up and looking expectantly at the newly arrived Elf. "Well, why is that a problem?" Legolas asked, holding his stomach wounds tightly in an attempt to stop the burning.

Celronen swallowed. "There is an exit down a side passageway I was able to locate. However, the exit is blocked."

"Another cave-in?" Elrohir asked.

"No..."

"What then?" Legolas prompted, quickly losing his battle to stay awake. He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head to get Celronen's figure back in focus while he awaited the answer.

"A nest of spiders has made the exit way and part of the tunnel their home," Celronen answered. "There are a great many of them. Once they realize we are in here, they will not waste a moment in coming here. And I fear they will discover our presence before Elves are able to dig us out."

He glanced to Legolas, who was nearly unconscious again. His head was lolling and his face was a mask of pain. His hands, grasping his stomach, were tinted red with blood. But Celronen wasn't sure if the blood all came from the wounds, there was too much.

"We will have to protect ourselves, stand and fight," he added, looking to Elrohir. "We must find that venom so you can begin work on the cure for Legolas. We will be hard pressed to protect him if this cave is invaded. Hopefully, we can heal him in time."

Elrohir was frowning deeply now. "Even if I found the venom in the next 20 minutes or so, it would take Legolas hours before he regained the strength to draw his bow or stand steadily to fight."

"What other choice do we have?" Celronen asked, impatiently glancing around the cave. "There has to be a vile or bottle or jar of venom somewhere. They can't have killed a snake each time to drain it of venom."

The younger twin shook his head. "No, they would need a live snake and I have seen no evidence of one. You are right, there must be a vile or container of some sort. The question now is whether or not it is here or was on the Orc when it was killed."

The two looked ready to continued the conversation when Legolas began to cough again. This time there was no way to hide the blood, he had been taken off guard by the fit and blood splashing Elrohir's legging.

The Noldor Elf immediately stooped down and tried to sooth Legolas, rubbing his back in slow circles to ease the pain of the coughing. The Prince clutched his chest, trying to control his erratic breathing.

Celronen watched in fear as blood continued to spill from his friend's mouth, dripping down his chin onto the tunic below. Finally, the coughing subsided, and with it Legolas' consciousness fled.

He collapsed backward onto Elrohir, who had been partially ready for the fall. The Elf lowered Legolas to the ground and gently wiped blood from the pale face. He noticed that the Elf's breathing was severely labored now.

Reaching into his pack, he took a bunch of leaves out and handed them to Celronen. "Take these, put them in boiling water. They will create a relaxing aroma that will help his breathing."

The warrior nodded. "_Athelas_, I know their uses, Elrohir."

"Sorry, I forget that even warriors can be skilled healers. Forgive me if I offended you."

A small smile crossed Cel's face. "It's all right. We are all tense and worried. I am sure I will snap in a little while too. I apologize in advance if I offend you later on."

The two laughed at that, then Elrohir left Cel to his task and began a systematic search of the places Legolas had indicated as Urghartz's haunts. The task was both tedious and hard in the low firelight.

He only hoped it would not be too late.

* * *

"I never thought you had to make the snake...attack...the jar that way to get the venom." Elladan was looking intently at the two fang marks in the top of the jar he was holding.

Elrond had just shown them how to "milk" the snake of its venom and he was quite in awe, despite the gravity of Estel's condition and the situation at hand.

"Yes, well, can I have that now please?" Elrond had his hand out to Elladan and was waiting for the precious venom he needed to finish his job.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He remained in a daze as Elrond and Bardon worked on the anti-venom, occasionally aided by a blundering Thranduil who really had no place in the healing chambers. Not all Elves had abilities as healers and the King was in that category.

It was during one of the times that Thranduil was trying to help that Elladan noticed movement from the bed in the corner. Choosing not to interrupt his father's work, the twin slinked over to the bed, careful not to draw any attention to himself.

He watched as Estel's eyes fluttered and finally opened. They were glazed and full of pain, but they recognized him. "El?"

"Yes, Estel, I'm here. We found the snake, _Ada_ is preparing the anti-venom as we speak."

The man chose not to respond, it was too much effort and right now all that managed to really permeate the haze of his vision was the blinding pain he was in. But he was determined to not worry his brother.

"Legolas?"

Frowning, Elladan bit his lip. "Well, that's a long story, Estel. One I don't think you are ready to hear right now...I think we should wai..."

"NO." Estel said fiercely, but still in barely more then a whisper. "Now."

Sighing, the Elf nodded. "All right. It's like this. Thranduil, 'Ro and I decided to block off the cave that you and Legolas had been...held captive in. So we felled a tree on the entrance and then...as it was falling, 'Ro ran into the cave and was trapped."

Elladan shuddered at the memory, but went on when Estel gripped his shirt. "'Ro is fine. He said he had seen Legolas and Cel's horses and tracks. We had no reason to believe they would be in there, we didn't look for tracks."

"Why 'Ro went in there?" Estel croaked, licking his dry, chapped lips.

"Because, we know that Legolas is as bad off as you now and the Cel wouldn't be able to make the anti-venom even if they had what they needed in the cave."

_That is a good reason, I'm glad he is all right and he cares so much for Legolas_. Estel frowned now. "Then Legolas is dying?"

Elladan nodded mutely.

"But don't think on it. There must be venom in that cave, the Orc would have had to had a supply to douse his daggers in. Elrohir will find it and be able to save Legolas. And if now...well, Thranduil is just waiting for _Ada_ to finish his so that he can ride out, clear the cave-in and help Legolas if need be."

Estel relaxed a little at the reassurances his brother gave him, but he couldn't shake the fear for his friend completely. _Here I am, lying comfortably...scratch that...safely in bed and Legolas is in that vile cave with no anti-venom. Without his father, without Elrond to help him. At least he is not alone._

Elladan laid a hand on Estel's arm and leaned forward. "All will turn out well in the end, Estel. Neither one of you are going to die. Not if _Ada_ and King Thranduil have anything to say about it."

"_Iston_," Estel answered wearily. "But I fear I can not stay awake any longer, El. Too tired...too much pain."

He began to drift off to sleep, his eyes slowly closing and his head lolling to the side. Elladan sighed lightly and turned to go back to his father's side. But something stopped him.

Something was terribly wrong, he had a sudden strong feeling that he needed to turn back around.

He did so and gasped.

"Estel!"

The man's chest was still.

"_Ada_! He's not breathing!"

As he spoke, the Elf flung himself back down at Estel's side, frantically searching for a pulse. Relieved when he found one, he stepped aside to let Elrond reach his youngest son.

Thranduil and Bardon stayed their distance, knowing they would only be in the way, while Elrond worked on Estel. When nothing he did worked, he glanced at Elladan. "One more option."

Turning quickly to Thranduil and Bardon he said rapidly, "This remains in this room. You did not see this and you will not mention it to anyone, ever. Is that understood?"

Hearing the importance in the words of the Elf Lord, both nodded emphatically. Elrond turned back toward Estel and fingered his ring finger.

Thranduil watched carefully, wondering what the Elf would do. He saw Elrond finger the empty hand and frowned. _What good will that do_?

His question was soon answered.

Something began to glow on Elrond's finger as he spoke in rapid-fire Quenya. Thranduil, who didn't bother to keep up to date with the language of the High Elves, didn't understand his words, but was fascinated by the glowing.

Then, a ring materialized on Elrond's hand and Thranduil knew he would never forget this day for those who witnessed the power of the Elven Rings never forgot the sight and forever remembered the experience.

_Vilya_. Thranduil's eyes widened. He was pulled from his thoughts by Estel. The man suddenly gasped deeply and drew breath. He jerked for a moment and the King thought he would not continue to breathe, but the man drew in a shaky breath.

The light of Vilya wavered and died, but the Ring still shown on the finger of Elrond. "Remember, do not speak of this." He said with a small smile as he checked over Estel, sighed, and returned to work.

"He doesn't have much time. And I doubt Legolas is fairing better."

Thranduil sank into a chair and his head fell into his hands in despair. _Valar save my son and Estel._

* * *

**A/N: Yeh, I know...using Vilya was a bit over the top, but I wanted to. I just love the Elven Rings! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Just a quick warning, I will most likely be working 2 weeks straight with no days off and I might not be able to post LONG chapters often...I will try to at least post though. Please R/R!!! THanks much!!!**

**-Gwenneth**


	16. Exits

**_Reviewer responses for Chapter 15:_**

**Deana: **Posting as quick as I can! And I hope I resolved everyones conditions for you!

**SivanShemesh: **Thanks for reviewing...I think that Legolas will survive, but read to find out!

**Sielge: **Yep...Estel ALMOST didn't make it there!

**Marbienl: **Glad you liked the bit with El missing and Elrond not noticing! It seems that people liked the Vilya part...I'm glad that no one seems to think it was unlikely Elrond would use it. I wasn't sure.

**Beling: **You liked using Vilya too...glad of it. Yep...Elrohir got his moment...I think he is underrated a lot of the times, maybe because he is the younger twin. Who knows but he's cool!

**Kelsey: **Hehe...glad you liked. I love to add complications and what not. UNFORTUNATELY, I am going to have to wind this story down. I could go on forever with this if I REALLY wanted to...but I'd rather wind it down and think of another! And yes, it is effecting Legolas differently then Estel. And...uhm...I forgot what the cookies were for..but I GUESS two would do it! LOL

**InsanePirate624: **Glad to make your Monday a good one. The next part is a bit longer actually...longer then I thought it would be. I did read your chappie and I liked it...but I BELIEVE we were going back and forth on emails about it...so enough here!

**Star Wars Forever: **HEHE...I like Elves in trouble and I like making them not-so-perfect...because they are often portrayed as...well...perfect! Perhaps I'll go so far as to make Legolas actually MISS a shot now and again!

**Shadowfax2931: **the spiders aren't bigger then shelob. I would say they are small spiders...but they are a bit different then your usual spider. Glad you liked the Vilya part...hope you enjoy this too.

**Aranna Undomiel: **Hehe..nope that last chappie wasn't good for Legolas and Estel. HOpefully this one is.

**Mornflower: **Again, glad you liked the Vilya part..it was popular. Glad you liked the chappie, hope this one suits your fancy as well.

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm: **Nah...I wouldn't kill him...never. Can't do it...not possible...And...GLAD you liked the VIlya part! Wow...people really liked that part and I am so glad I put it in! And I will NOT kill your..uh..lovie-poo...LOL.

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter Sixteen: **_Exits_

Celronen eyed Legolas from his perch at the cavern entrance, his eyes shining with intense worry and fatigue. Since the coughing episode, Legolas had not stirred and even Elrohir appeared to be getting worried.

At first, the young twin had felt like he had the situation in control. Now, he felt like the situation was running away from him and taking his good friend with it. He had to find that venom and he had to find it fast. But where could it be?

Standing from his position near Legolas, Elrohir racked his brain for anything that might help them in this situation. _If the venom is not where the Orc slept and presumably not on the Orc when he died, where else would it be? Could there have been a second in command?_

He quickly scratched that thought. Orcs weren't the type to share power. No, there had to be another explanation. He began to systematically search the cavern again, not leaving a stone or piece of Orc armor unturned. Soon, he felt a presence join him in the search.

"Cel? You look beat, you really can rest you know," the Elf said with a wane smile, knowing full well the warrior would do no such thing.

Smiling in return, Cel proved him right. "I can not rest while Legolas dies, _mellon nin_. You need not have wasted your breath."

"_Iston_," Elrohir said with a sigh as he flipped back a bit of metal armor left behind in the haste of the chase. "I find, however, that speech helps break the melancholy atmosphere in this cave."

"I agree."

Both Elves spun around with wide eyes.

"Legolas! How long have you been awake? Are you all right, does anything hurt?"

Elrohir hurried back across the cavern toward his friend. Falling to the ground beside the Prince, Elrohir felt his forehead and frowned. "Still a fever then."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, and if I were to answer your last question I'd have to say everything hurts." His eyes clouded. "'Ro? Is it bad that I can not see well, nor can I hear well? I almost feel as though my senses are like that of a human right now."

The dark-haired Elf didn't answer right away. "It must be a result of the poison, _mellon nin_. I wouldn't worry about it. _Ada_ would tell you that you will not know until the anti-venom has been administered and you are on the mend, so there is no use worrying about it."

Legolas sighed and nodded again. "You are right, Elrohir. I must not worry. Have you found anything?"

Shaking their heads, neither El nor Cel spoke. Sighing in frustration Legolas moved to stand. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Celronen asked incredulously.

"Helping you look for the anti venom?" Legolas said with a scowl. "I am of no use sitting here."

"Nor are you of use looking, Legolas. The last thing we need is you collapsing on us," Cel countered. He groaned when Legolas went to argue again. The groan was enough to quiet the Prince. That in itself was odd and a sign of his weakness.

"Cel is right, you must rest."

Legolas nodded a third time and sat back down. He _was_ rather weary. What harm could more rest do? It wasn't like they were going anywhere. "Have you checked around the spider?" The Elf said quietly, not really thinking they hadn't.

"No, why?"

Legolas' head snapped up. "Surely you know?"

"Know_ what_?" Celronen said quickly.

"About the spiders?"

"What _about _them?" Asked Elrohir, exasperated at the circle their words were going in.

"They are attracted to smells. The smell of urine, blood, perspiration..."

"And venom!" Elrohir shouted in excitement. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Legolas shrugged. "I thought you knew!"

Celronen smacked him lightly. "Don't assume we know _anything_, Legolas! You happen to be very well-versed in the creatures of these forests. As much as I hate to admit it, you know even more then I do. Which is why I didn't know that these particular Mirkwood spiders were attracted to this sort of thing. I thought spiders only pounced on movement?"

Legolas shook his head. "Normally yes. But this breed has a strong sense of smell. Few creatures venture into its underground webs, therefore it must be able to find creatures lest it starve."

Elrohir wasted no time, hurrying first toward the area the dead spider had been found in. Crinkling his nose in disgust, he quickly kicked aside the corpse and gasped. "Look at that!"

Cel joined him as the Elf stooped down and reached toward the underbelly of the spider. The elf beside him gasped in surprise as well. "Well look at that! The wretched beast was _holding_ the vial the _whole_ time!"

Elrohir soon stood, holding a small but full vial of clear liquid in his hands. "Now to create the anti-venom!" he said, quickly pulling items from his pack and laying them out on the ground near the fire.

"Anything I can do?" Cel asked from his right side.

"Yes...just do as I say and we'll have this ready in no time."

Legolas relaxed at those words and lay back to wait for the anti-venom. _Finally, something is going right for me, _he thought. _I only hope Estel is good as well._

* * *

"But _**Ada**!_?"

"No, buts about it, Estel, you are _not_ going out there?"

Estel groaned and flopped back onto the pillows behind him. His face was pale, even more then the naturally pale Elves around him, yet he was fully awake and raring to go. As soon as his father had administered the anti-venom, Estel's condition had begun to improve.

Now, he felt no worse for the wear. At least, until he stood up and unceremoniously fell back down with an "umph".

"See," Elrond had said. "You are not ready to go out yet."

But Estel could not get his mind off Legolas. He was immensely worried for the safety of his best friend and nothing could take his mind from the thoughts. All he could imagine was the Elf's eyes, glazed in death, while his brother and Celronen looked on helplessly.

Estel was determined to avoid that fate.

"_Ada?_ What if there _is_ no venom to be found in that cave? I was nearly dead when you administered it to me, surely Legolas would not have been far behind."

"That, young Human, is why I have this vial and am about to ask your brother to accompany me once more to the cave."

Thranduil suddenly emerged from the shadows of the hallway outside the chamber, clutching a glass vial like it held his life's essence...which it did in a way. If there was no venom in the cave, this is all that would save Legolas' life.

"Oh," was all that Estel could say. _I had forgotten about him. Surely he worries as much, if not more, for his son. He hasn't seen much of him since he ran off when we arrived. And I know Legolas and his father have no fully reconciled. _

Elrond nodded and Elladan stepped forward. "I will go. I must see my brother safely from that cavern as well."

"As much as I hate letting you go, you must. Thranduil, take care of my son please?"

The king bowed his head in acknowledgment. "That I will, Elrond. We will return with all three of them safe and sound." That said, he gestured for Elladan and the two were quickly gone.

Bardon, taking his leave as well, hurried off in search of a comfortable bed after the hard night of preparing the anti-venom and resuscitating Estel time and again. Elrond, just as tired, sat in a chair beside his son's bed.

"_Ada,_ why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted. I'm certain me continually trying to die didn't allow you any sleep."

The Elf Lord chuckled. "You are very right there, Estel. You did not afford me one minute of sound sleep. But I do not fault you for it. I am very glad you are still with us. I know you are meant to die before me, as all mortals are meant to do since we are immortal, but I am no where near ready to lose you, _ion nin_."

Estel sobered. "I am not going anywhere. You won't be rid of me that easily, _Adar!_" that said, he gestured toward Legolas' bed. "Go, before I have to get out of _this_ bed and make you!"

Elrond held up his hands in mock defeat. "All right, all right. You win. I will take some rest. But you mustn't hesitate to wake me if anything changes. If you feel ill or if word is received."

"I promise I will."

Elrond was asleep almost as he hit the pillow, leaving a smiling Estel all alone in the waning sunlight. It was just about sundown and not a good time to leave the safety of Mirkwood palace.

For a moment, he actually considered listening to his father. Part of him knew that the Elf Lord was undoubtedly right. But the part of him that won out was the part that cared nothing for himself and everything for Legolas.

So he dragged himself to his feet, wavered for a few minutes, snatched up some weapons and headed out the door, however unsteadily, but full of resolve.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Legolas?"

The Elf in question growled at Celronen. "By the Valar, stop _asking_ me that!" He was seated next to the fire, still a little shaky, but feeling almost up to par. He was slowly beginning to regain his full senses and it was a big relief to the Prince.

Elrohir chuckled. "All right, so you feel better then? The anti-venom appears to be working quickly and effectively. We should be able to tackle those spiders in the exit soon."

Legolas nodded happily. He, for one, couldn't wait to leave this cave. It reminded him too much of his and Estel's torment here. The shadows the fire cast on the cavern walls made his skin crawl as his mind played tricks on his eyes. He _knew _they weren't Orcs, but it still bothered him.

Looking around, he spied his bow and quiver, along with his knives. Standing, still a little shakily, he moved to where they were laying and sat beside them. Taking the bow into his hands, he began to gently feel along its length, assuring himself that the precious weapon was indeed all right.

"Do you have the strength to draw it, Legolas?"

Celronen had snuck up behind his liege and that annoyed the Prince to no end. "Yes, I think I can, Cel. I just want to get out of this cave."

His words were spoken as nonchalantly as possible, but the tone didn't fool Celronen. He had known Legolas too long and he read through the tone. Legolas was not just anxious to leave, he feared this cavern still. It was a wonder he had lasted so long in here without going stark raving mad.

Elrohir came over now, holding his sword firmly in one hand. "As much as I would like you to rest longer, I think we should go as soon as possible. You will heal much better at the palace and I'm sure everyone is anxious to see us. I, for one, wish to see how Estel is doing."

Legolas was silent. _Estel. I too hope he is all right. If he dies I shall never forgive myself. He wouldn't be here in Mirkwood, or in this condition, if I hadn't brought him here. This is still my fault. No matter how much anyone tells me it isn't._

Sighing again, he stood and drew his bow string back, grimacing as his muscles began to shake slightly with the strain. The bow wavered, but his aim would still be good enough to kill spiders. Or so he hoped.

Elrohir and Celronen came up beside him now. "Ready to go?" Elrohir asked, putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Quite ready, _mellon nin_. Let us leave this cavern behind for good."

Taking point, Celronen tried hard not to look back on his liege, knowing that Legolas would resent the treatment. He was worried about the young Elf, worried that the Prince thought himself fully recovered.

Elrohir, meantime, had taken up a position behind Legolas, thus sandwiching the blonde Prince between the two healthy warriors. He too feared overconfidence on Legolas' part and knew this was the safest way to keep him from harm.

Of course, Legolas was no oblivious to these conditions. He knew full well what his friends were doing and it made him smile lightly. _I couldn't ask for better friends, _the Prince thought with a small grin. _Though at times I wish they would have more faith in me. _

Celronen slowed now. "We are close," he whispered, just loud enough for the other two Elves to hear him. "Around the next bend we shall begin to see the webbing and probably a wayward spider or two."

Nodding in understanding, Legolas and Elrohir drew arrows and notched them, preparing to fire at a seconds notice. Then, they moved on, rounding the bend.

Stretched across the tunnel like netting was a lightly glimmering spider web. The sticky strands caught at the Elves' clothing as they moved through the tunnel, Celronen slashing the web with a long knife as he went.

Legolas swatted at a particularly sticky strand of web and in doing so, turned just in time to see a large, brown spider vaulting at the group from above. Swinging his bow up without hesitation, he drew and released his arrow, sending the spider careening to the ground with a thud.

Elrohir and Celronen turned quickly, looking at the scene in front of them. Legolas winced slightly; the action had strained muscles he hadn't been able to use in a few days. But the spider lay dead on the ground with a yellow and green fletched arrow in its head.

"I see you have not lost any prowess with a bow," Celronen teased lightly, pulling a bit on Legolas' sleeve to get the Elf moving again. "Come, we are nearly at the center of the nest. From there, it is only a short distance to the exit and freedom."

Nodding, Legolas smiled. "I'm glad you see I can still shoot. Perhaps you will not feel the need to constantly watch me?"

"Ah...but you forget, my liege, I have _always_ felt that need, whether you are injured or not."

Legolas laughed lightly and swatted Celronen. "And I am glad to have those extra eyes and skills, Cel. Your efforts are appreciated, whether I tell you or not."

They quieted as the sounds of spiders skittering across webs hit their ears. "Seems they are aware of your archery prowess, Legolas," Elrohir said with a small smile.

"Yes..." the Prince muttered fingering another arrow he had notched on his bowstring. "So it would seem."

Inching forward now, in hopes of catching the remaining spiders by surprise, the three Elves soon entered the center of the nest. Their hopes of surprise, however, were lost when Legolas stumbled on a half-eaten carcass.

Frowning, he looked up with a sheepish grimace as if to say, 'sorry'. Then, the spiders were upon them. It was difficult work using bows in the confines of the tunnel and the heavy webbing did not help the matter any.

Legolas quickly found his returned strength beginning to wane. _I guess they were right, I am not back to normal as much as I feel I am. Boy do I wish we had more Elves here._

He stopped thinking to himself and spun when a spider threw itself towards him, fangs bared and ready to sink into the vulnerable flesh of his neck. Moving just in time, he stumbled again and nearly lost grip of his knife.

Waiting for the sharp prick of the fangs, he was almost certain he was about to be beaten. But the fangs never came. Turning quickly he saw the spider skewered on Celronen's long knife and blood trickling down the warriors arm.

"Cel?" Legolas asked, slashing with his own twin knives at the nearest spider.

The warrior didn't answer right away. He shook his head violently, trying to shake off the effects of the spider venom. It was no use really. He looked up at Legolas and whispered, "I'm sorry, _hir nin._"

Then he toppled over, the dead spider landing atop him.

Legolas cursed in every language he knew. Elrohir, fighting not far away, had seen the Elf fall and began to hack furiously at the spiders around him. Their numbers were waning, but not quickly enough.

They really could not afford losing Celronen as they had.

* * *

Estel realized as he tramped through the woods that he probably should have taken some time to "borrow" a horse before he began on this foolhardy rescue mission of his. Whatever it was that had prompted him to come out here and search for his brother and Legolas had not been enough to keep his body going so soon after his near-death experience.

_Me and my brilliant ideas and hard headedness. For once I should have listened to my Adar. Then again, I should _usually_ listen to him..._Estel shook his head lightly. It was true; Elrond was almost always right about everything. Yet Estel had a habit of ignoring his foster father's good advice.

He knew he must be nearing the cave. Though he had been unconscious on the way back from it, he remembering discovering it the first time and knew he was nearly there. He wondered what he would find when he arrived.

He had left before Elladan and Thranduil, so he would not meet them there. Would the others still be trapped behind a wall of boulders? Or was there another way out of that cave? He couldn't help but wonder why even Orcs would be so stupid as to have only one way in and out of a cave.

Then again, Orcs _were_ rather stupid.

Finally, he saw the cavern wall and sighed with relief. He was almost there. Now, to find that second exit...if there was one. He could tell he wasn't going to be any match for the stones in front of the main entrance. From a distance, it was obvious he'd never get through.

So he turned to the left and began to walk around the exterior. Scanning the wall, he didn't see a single nook or cranny that could be hiding an exit. There were parts of the wall covered in ivy and he moved it aside when he came to it, but so far he was having no luck and his strength was draining fast.

He was so intent on searching the cave wall that he didn't hear the leaves rattle in the nearby tree. Nor did he notice the shadow cast over him when the midday sun was blocked by a slowly lowering body.

_There must be an exit in this dratted cave. There just _has_ to be. The air wasn't stifling in there when we were being held captive and we weren't near the entrance...there had to be another air source. _

He was about to fling something at the cavern wall in frustration when he heard the shouts of battle not too far away. They were disembodied, but he would recognize those voices anywhere.

_Legolas! Elrohir! _

He moved to run, but was suddenly flung to the ground when an immense weight landed painfully on his back. The breath momentarily knocked out of him, Estel saw spots for a second.

But he knew what had hit him.

And he knew he needed to act fast.

Flinging himself to the side underneath the struggling spider, Estel was able to turn over just in time. Throwing his arms up, he intercepted the spider's fangs, the sharp tips of which tore into his arm guards, but not his skin.

As he struggled to fend off the fangs, he could hear Legolas and Elrohir fighting for their lives somewhere near. They must have found the exit tunnel because there was no other way he would be able to hear them. He didn't have Elf ears and even if he did have them, even Elves couldn't hear through solid rock as thick as this cavern.

Finally, he managed to get the upper hand on the spider, flinging it to the side. As it regrouped itself, he slipped a dagger from his belt and plunged it into the hapless creature. The spider screeched loudly and drew in on itself, stumbling back on its eight legs until he fell to the ground and remained still.

Taking no time to gather his strength, Estel surged to his feet and took off at a run toward the sounds of shrieking spiders and metal clanging on rock.

* * *

"I'm going to _kill_ him when he gets back...I _told_ him to stay in bed!"

Elrond was positively fuming at the ears. Thranduil, usually a formidable Elf when he was angry, shrank back from the seriously irked Elf Lord as he vented his frustration, flinging medical supplies into a haversack.

Elladan stood by quietly, knowing that this was a mood his father was not to be reckoned with when he was in it. He was very glad he wasn't the one causing the mood and wouldn't be at the receiving end of the Elf's ire when they caught up with Estel.

"I swear, he is barely healed and he sneaks off into the woods for _no _good reason at all after I _told_ him he was not well enough. Will that boy _ever_ learn?"

The Elf continued muttering to himself as he made sure he had what he needed. Elrond hadn't planned on accompanying Elladan and the king but since Estel was no longer around to care for he had decided to go with them.

Besides, Estel was likely to get himself hurt or worse in his current condition and Elrond knew his skills would be needed.

"He is in _a world _of trouble, just wait until I get my hands on that young hooligan."

"Uhm, _Ada_? Are you quite finished yet? We need to get out there in case there was no venom in that cave..." Elladan hated to interrupt his father, but one look at Thranduil told the young Elf that the king was speechless.

Elrond rounded on Elladan, but stopped suddenly. _What in the world am I doing? Wasting time muttering to myself? I need to be sure to get plenty of sleep after this ordeal; my fatigue is affecting my judgment._

Instead of berating Elladan, as the twin had been expected, Elrond placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled lightly. "You are right, _ion nin_. I am sorry. My mind is elsewhere."

Turning to Thranduil, who shook his head in disbelief, the Elf Lord quirked another grin. "Forgive me, _mellon_. I have been preoccupied with anger at Estel's stupid actions, selfless, but stupid nonetheless."

"I understand. But I must admit I had not figured you for one to speak to himself when there were others in the room. You seemed...oblivious...to our presence."

Sighing, Elrond moved to stand beside the king. "Yes. I do have a tendency to do that when I am angry. I am certain Elladan could tell you how I am when I'm mad...he and those brothers of his have been at the receiving end of my anger many a time."

Thranduil laughed. "I'll bet they have! And likely my son as well when he is in Imladris."

"Ah yes. Our dear prince. He too partakes in the pranks that constantly plague poor Glorfindel and Erestor. The young ones have a habit of picking on them both and have many times seen my ire."

Elladan laughed. "Yes, _Ada_. You would think we would learn after the first hundred times..." he cut himself off when his father turned wide eyes on him. "Sorry..."

"Come now, we really should hurry. Who knows what worlds of trouble Estel and Legolas have managed to get themselves into this time," Elrond said with a frown, but a tone that suggested he was joking.

Little did they know the two really _had_ gotten themselves into a world of trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...another cliffhanger if I am reading this right! Sorry...well...no...not really sorry. I like cliffhangers because they keep the readers engaged and wondering. Hopefully you all agree. It wasn't TOO evil...was it? Anyway, as usual I love to hear what you have to say. This story is winding down so I am open to ideas for another one...**

**-Gwenneth**


	17. In the End

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter 16:**_

**Deana: **Yeh, he is battling too much...

**Spanishgoddess86: **Glad you like this. I don't think there is anything TERRIBLE in store for the boys...but anyway..enjoy this chapter.

**SivanShemesh: **Hey, glad you liked the chapter. Here is the next one and yes Legolas will live. BUT he might not rest...

**Sielge: **Yup...spiders...Mirkwood's most common creature..I wasn't very original there.

**Natasha AKA: Tash: **Sorry, this won't be slash...I have not written, nor do I think I ever WILL write slash. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**InsanePirate624: **Nope...they don't learn. Always in trouble...I like Cel too much to kill him I think. AH...so you say Elizabeth was pregnant BEFORE the marriage...that would take care of the problem!! Keep writing that story!

**Star Wars Forever: **Yeh..no infallible Legolas in my story. He is not PERFECT!!

**Mornflower: **looks at review in shockYOU LIKED THE CLIFFIE!!?? Whoa there! Kool! Glad that I gave you something to look forward to. I hope your history teacher doesn't get you...just ask Legolas to pin her to the wall with a few arrows.

**Kelsey: **No...he isn't dead...or is he...I don't rightly remember. Guess you'll have to read and find out! Yeh...this had to end soon...and it will...it does...but perhaps I can take requests and write another story...I LOVE to hurt Legolas ... and Aragorn...

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm: **LOL...Glad you liked. I hope this isn't a letdown this new chapter...but it was just kinda how it came out...

**Marbienl: **LOL..yeah...silly creatures. That's my insane imagination coming through. Well, as much as I may have WANTED to incapacitate El, Estel and Legolas...I just couldn't...this is dragging on now..

**Me: **Point taken...I did need to do one of those...

**X Prince Legolas X: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. I hope you like this...I wasn't too happy with it, but it was how it came out in the end. Please lemme know if you like!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: **_In the end_

During a brief lull in the fighting, Legolas was able to make his way to Celronon's side. Stooping down without actually looking at the Elf, Legolas felt for a pulse.

Thankfully, there was one. It seemed that Celronen was relatively uninjured; but that he had been stung by a spider and the venom had incapacitated him.

_As grateful as I am that he lives, this was not the time for this! _Legolas thought wryly, surging up to block another spider, slicing cleanly into the creature's torso with one of his knives.

Elrohir appeared at his side, seemingly out of thin air. "How do you fare, Legolas?"

Panting lightly, the Elf shook his head. "Can't take much more of this, El. There seems to be a never-ending stream of them. Where are they coming from?"

The dark-haired Elf shook his head. "I have no idea, but wherever it is, I hope it is running out of reinforcements to send. We really could use a little more help." He spared a quick glance at Cel. "Any chance he'll wake?"

Legolas shook his head. "No. He's out cold. We could always hope for a miracle," he said wryly.

And a miracle they got.

A miracle named hope.

Slashing his way into the cave tunnel, Estel took out three spiders in rapid succession, his adrenaline affording him the strength he needed.

He knew his body would scream at him later, but right now he was anxious to see his friends safe and well.

Legolas and Elrohir both looked toward the light at the end of the tunnel and gasped. "You asked for a miracle," Elrohir laughed as he shot off another arrow.

The Elf Prince said nothing. He was contemplating what Estel was doing here and why he was alone. _Dratted human must have snuck out. I know there is no way Lord Elrond would have let him come here. _

"Legolas, Elrohir, Cel? Are you all right?" The man called out as he fought his way further into the cave tunnel.

"We're all right," Elrohir said. "But Cel was stung by a spider and he is out cold. We are glad you arrived when you did."

Soon, between the three of them, they were able to dispatch the remaining spiders. Legolas collapsed to the ground as soon as he pulled his knife from his last adversary.

Wiping uncharacteristic sweat from his forehead, the Elf frowned. "That did not do me good."

Estel hurried over and knelt in front of his friend. "You do not look well, _mellon nin. _How long ago did you receive the anti-venom?"

"Not long ago," Elrohir answered for the Elf. Stooping down, he began to check over Celronen nearby.

Legolas looked up at Estel. "You...sit."

Estel looked up, shock in his face. "Wha?"

"_Now!_"

The man was shocked at the authority in Legolas' voice. He couldn't quite understand why Legolas sounded so...angry. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly, sitting dutifully.

Legolas waited until the man was seated, then grabbed him by both shoulders and pulled him forward, looking into his eyes with a sharp gaze.

"_Never do that again!_" He said angrily.

"Do what again?" Estel asked; eyes clouded with confusion.

Legolas looked at him hard. "Risk yourself so blatantly to save me. You silly human, you think yourself immortal or something."

The Elf couldn't keep up the charade. Seeing the look of confusion in the man's eyes, Legolas burst out laughing. "Oh, Estel, you should have seen your face!"

He held his sides as he laughed uncontrollably, quite amused with the way he had led Estel on. When the man realized that Legolas had only been joking, he smacked the Elf on the shoulder.

"Not funny, Legolas. You really had me thinking you were angry at me for saving your royal behind again."

"_Again?_" Legolas said loudly, looking at Estel. "Oh yes...again." He was still laughing, but slowly losing strength. He was really fatigued from the battle.

But Estel, now that the adrenaline had begun to run down, was also feeling the effects of the fight. Slumping to the ground beside Legolas he sighed.

"So here we are in this horrid cave again. But at least this time there are no Orcs."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, and we can leave as soon as Elrohir picks up Celronen." He looked pointedly at the other Elf.

"All right, all right," Elrohir laughed. Then with a small grunt, he lifted Celronen and began walking toward the light at the end of the tunnel. "I'm not doing this to oblige you, you know. I'm doing this because _I _do not like caves either."

Legolas and Estel laughed loudly behind him.

* * *

"Thranduil? You said this cave was relatively close. I do not see a cave and we have been traveling a few hours already." 

Elrond, normally the most patient and methodical of Elves, was actually complaining. It was shocking to Elladan, who rarely saw this side of his father.

The young Elf looked up now, waiting to see how the Elvenking would react. Surprisingly, Thranduil chuckled. "Elrond, you sound like an impatient Elfling. Calm yourself, we are nearly there and I am certain Estel and the others are all right. There are no Orcs in the area, I have made sure that the border guards and patrols have doubled their surveillance."

Elrond huffed lightly, not appreciating being called an elfling, even if it was by another millennia old Elf. At least Elladan hadn't said that. Then he would have had to retaliate.

"I am sorry, _mellon nin_. I am not being myself. I am simply angered at Estel for his stupid actions. He is not nearly well enough for traipsing around Mirkwood."

Elladan laughed. "_Ada, _you know Estel. When it comes to Legolas, you will never be able to keep him locked up. He cares far too much for that Elf."

Thranduil nodded. "Your son does seem to have a strong tie to my son. I am finding myself more and more intrigued by this Estel. For someone who did not like, nor tolerate, humans only a short time ago, I find myself liking him."

Elladan smiled again. "He has a way of doing that to people, _hir nin_. It is difficult to hate our brother. He is endearing. He shall be good for his kind later in his life. But right now we have to keep him alive because he is not very good at doing _that_ himself."

The elder Noldor huffed. "You are right there, _ion nin_. I think I will tie him _and_ Legolas to their beds so that neither run off again."

"Just so long as you do not let the people of Mirkwood know you have tied their prince to a bed, Elrond. They might not take well to that."

Thranduil laughed when Elrond glared at him. Soon, they heard voices and tensed. Who would be wandering the woods of Mirkwood?

Words began to waft over the air, carried on the slightest of breezes.

"Put me _down_! I can walk you know. Legolas...can't you _order_ him to put me down or something!"

Thranduil suddenly laughed and sped up. "I'd recognize Celronen's voice anywhere. He sounds rather...outnumbered."

In moments, the two blonde Elves, the younger twin and Estel came into view. Legolas and Estel were using each other to lean on, effectively traveling despite their obvious fatigue, and Elrohir was carrying a protesting Celronen, who looked ready to pass out but determined to walk nonetheless.

"What have we here?" Boomed Thranduil, crossing his arms across his chest. Elrond was a picture of authority standing beside him with hands on hips. Elladan hid behind the two, trying to hide the chuckle and smile that threatened to overwhelm him.

Estel, looking up and seeing the ire in his father's eyes, grimaced. _Boy am I in trouble now,_ he thought to himself.

"_Adar! Hir nin! _How wonderful to see you!" Elrohir unceremoniously plunked the fidgeting Celronen on the ground, smirking as the Elf grumbled. Rid of his load, he knocked the dust off his tunic and looked over at Estel, cowering beside Legolas.

"Estel? What did I tell you as I went to sleep?"

Elrond was not relenting in the slightest. He was overjoyed to see his son alive and seemingly well, but he would not let the man get away with this so easily. He had seriously risked his life in coming out in this condition.

"Well, I...see...I..."

Estel was at a loss for words.

Thinking Elrond perfectly serious in his anger, Legolas jumped in for Estel. "He saved our lives, Lord Elrond. If Estel had not shown up when he did, Elrohir and I would not have been able to turn the tide of the battle with the spiders."

"Battle?" Thranduil echoed, hurrying over to Celronen, Legolas and Estel. He looked over his son. "Was anyone injured?"

Elrond, the healer in him taking over, also dropped his false bravado of anger. "Celronen looks as though he was bitten."

The elf in question nodded. "I was, but I am all right now. Just a little lethargic but the venom is wearing off. We were able to locate the vial of snake venom in the cave to cure Legolas. It seems as though everyone is on the mend."

Elrond was now examining Estel. The man had taken no injury during the battle, as he had joined in at the end. Legolas, on the other hand, had not faired so well.

Unbeknownst to Celronen, Elrohir and Estel, the Prince had not escaped unscathed. Try as he might, he was unable to hide his hurts from Elrond. "Stop trying to shield it, young Prince. I know it is there."

Thranduil glared at Legolas with a meaningful look. The Prince sighed lightly and lifted his arms to reveal a bloody slash along his right side. Estel gasped, realizing he had been leaning on that side the whole time.

Looking at his own clothing, he found it was stained with his friend's blood. "I'm so sorry, Legolas! I didn't see it...I didn't know...how could I have been so blind."

The Elf smacked the man suddenly and out of the blue. "Stop that. You did not know because I hid it from you."

Thranduil rounded on his son. "And you must learn to not do that. You need not hide injury from anyone, least of all your best friend."

Estel and Legolas looked up. "Then you truly acknowledge that Estel is indeed my best friend?"

The King nodded. "Yes, I do, Legolas. And he is always welcome in our home, from this day forward. I owe him a debt I can never repay...a couple times over. He has saved your life far more then even I have done so."

Estel smiled. "So, Legolas. Looks like you'll be putting up with me for a lot more time then you used to. Now I can bug you in _your_ realm as well!"

Legolas hrumphed at that, but said nothing as Elrond was cleaning and applying salve to his wound. But inside, he was overjoyed that Estel was not going to be shunned by his father.

Up until now, he had not really been sure about his father's feelings on the man. But there was no reason not to believe the King and his words had been sincere. Legolas had seen nor heard any uncertainty in the King's confession.

The world began to look brighter now that he no longer feared for Estel's or his own death from the poison.

"Well," Elrond interjected. "I think you shall get your wish, Thranduil."

The King looked up now, perplexed. "What wish might that be, Elrond?"

The Elf Lord looked at his sons and Legolas. "You are about to find out what I have to deal with when Legolas joins my sons in Rivendell. Prepare yourself for pranks, injuries, accidents, and general mischief, _mellon nin_."

Frowning, the King muttered, "Perhaps I _don't want _to witness this..."

Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Estel laughed at once. This was going to be a _lot_ of fun.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: AWW...sniffs...It's over...I am beginning to feel the Friendship Carries Us Through withdrawal already! I liked writing this story and I do hope you all enjoyed reading it. I was HOPING to reach 200 reviews, but I don't really think that will be possible now that I have ended this story. _I THANK ALL OF YOUR FOR GETTING ME SO CLOSE TO THAT GOAL! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!_ There is a SLIGHT chance that I will be doing an epilogue, if people are dying to hear of some of the mischief our "friends" cause. But I'm not sure. My other option is to just see what reviewers want to hear and perhaps do a request story. I'm all ears...if you all want to review and tell me what sort of story you want me to write...you never know...I might just take the plot bunny and run with it...**

**-Gwenneth**


	18. Epilogue: Letter of Trouble

_**A/N: My loyal readers! I just can't leave you! I felt a burning need to write this epilogue. It is always the highlight of a long day to read your reviews and therefore I will continue to write fanfiction until I no longer have any inspiration. Again, I am open to ideas from the audience, but if I don't get any I will likely just make something up.**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**Epilogue: **_Letter of trouble_

"You two had better be in those beds..."

Elrond had spoken loud and clear as he rounded the corner and started down the corridor of Mirkwood's palace that led to the Healing Chamber. Legolas and Estel had been completely unruly patients since their return to the palace.

He heard a few grunts and thuds, but when he entered the room, Estel and Legolas were sitting up in bed, propped against pillows, and Elladan and Elrohir were sitting at the foot of Estel's bed.

Bardon, the Mirkwood healer, was no where in site. Celronen, who had completely recovered from his spider sting, was sitting in an armchair beside Legolas' bed, eyes twinkling, but not giving anything away.

Elrond frowned. He knew these Elves and Human too well. There was no way they had been in those beds before he called out. Legolas and Estel both had innocent looks on their faces. Too innocent to be truly innocent.

"Hello, _Ada_. We were just listening to Elladan tell the story of Carcharoth and Huan," Estel said with a broad smile, idly scratching his shin under the blanket.

The Elf Lord's eyes narrowed. "Really? And I suppose if you were listening to that tale you would be able to tell me what Carcharoth was bred for?"

Estel bit his lip. Come to think of it...since he had not been listening, nor had Elladan been telling, he couldn't name that purpose. "Well, he was...see...it was all so that...you know, _Ada_. Why are you asking me?"

The Elf chuckled. "Yes, I do know. Which is why I'm certain you four...rather...five," he looked pointedly at Celronen whose eyes widened, "were up to no good."

"Us? Up to no good!" Elladan said with mock indignation. "Never, _Ada_! How could you think that of us? We are guests in the Kings house...surely we would behave ourselves."

Elrond sighed. He quickly checked over Legolas and then Estel. Both seemed to be healing just fine. "Where is Bardon? I left him in charge of you two while I dined with King Thranduil."

No one answered. Elrond looked up. "Where is he?"

Celronen finally piped up. "We went for a walk. He needed to get out of here. Those two were driving him mad. I said I would make sure they stayed in bed."

Elrond glared at the Elf warrior. "You would, would you? Somehow I doubt that. These young hooligans have rubbed off on you, I fear. You are no better then they are and don't try to deny it!"

Legolas chuckled. "He is right, Cel. You are one of us now, there is no use denying it. But feel blessed because it isn't everyday you are counted among elflings of our age...nor our cunning in the area of pranks."

Elrond now glared at the blonde prince. "Fair prince, this may be your home and you may be royalty, but don't think I do not have control over you as well, Legolas. I can tie you to that bed just as sure as I can tie Estel to his."

"Just be certain that the people do not learn of a Noldor Elf tying up their Prince."

Thranduil entered the room now, laughing as he finished his statement. "They might not find that agreeable." He saw the look on Legolas' face and quickly added, "but they would not mind if I were to do the tying."

Legolas gaped at his father. In all his years he had never heard his father joke so often. He wasn't about to let this moment pass. "_Ada!_ You are so...so...light-hearted right now. What has changed you? You never used to joke thus."

Thranduil sighed. "Well, Legolas. You young ones really do rub off on an Elf. I am not immune to that it seems. As a matter of fact, I much relish seeing the look on Elladan's face when I reveal the next bit of information."

Elladan's eyes widened and he began to frantically shake his hands in front of him and turn his head from side to side. "No, _hir nin!_ Do not...I beg you...I'll never live it down!"

Estel and Legolas' heads snapped up. "Live what down, _Ada_? What did Elladan do?"

The King, enjoying this situation very much, smiled at Elladan, a sweet, innocent smile. "He mistook a twig for the snake we sought. You should have seen it...it was really quite funny."

"A _twig!?_ A TWIG?"

Estel couldn't stand it. He burst out laughing. Legolas stared at his father, then Elladan, then the laughing Estel. Then, he too began to laugh...slowly at first, then harder until he was shaking and tears were falling.

Thranduil, Elrond and Elrohir began to laugh as well, laughter is truly contagious. Elladan remained stoically silent. For about a minute. Then he burst out in loud guffaws. Finally, the laughter drew the attention of one exasperated healer.

"What in the _world_ is going on in here...I thought I told you to keep them calm, Celronen...what are you doing, trying to get them killed, they are not healed yet...I can't deal with you childish, litt..."

Bardon froze in the doorway, eyes wide. The laughter had ceased and everyone was staring at the loudly breathing healer in shock. When Bardon had regained enough of his senses, he stammered, "My liege...forgive me. I did not mean you...nor you, Lord Elrond...I was just...they are so hard...I don't kno..."

"Easy, Bardon..." Elrond laid both hands on the healers shoulders and turned him around. "They are a handful, trust me, I know. I am certain King Thranduil will realize this soon enough. You go on to your room...you deserve a break from them. I will watch them now."

He sent the still stammering Bardon on his way.

"Well then," Elrond said, turning back toward the occupants of the room. "Now that we got that little laughing bout out of us, let us discover just what these young ones were up to when I entered."

Estel and Legolas exchanged glances. Elrond saw the looks, then perceived that Estel looked the more nervous of the two. So, the elf lord strode over to the bed, grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled.

Estel gasped and tried to pull his hands from sight. He wasn't quick enough. A piece of parchment lay on the bed beside his legs.

Thranduil, seeing it, snatched it up before Legolas could protest. The prince looked positively white. Thranduil began to read:

_"Most esteemed Dwarven leader,  
I, Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood,  
invite you to a gala at the palace in our  
wood. You are welcome to wine, meat  
and anything else you desire at our  
hospitality. We, the Elves of Mirkwood,  
look forward to meeting, greeting and  
dining with you.  
Sincerely,  
Thranduil"_

The king looked up, eyes wide. "You...you...you were going to _send_ this to the Dwarves?"

His eyes locked on Legolas, who was blushing profusely. The Prince, seeing the daggers in his father's eyes, pointed to Elrohir. "It was all _his_ idea! He thought it would be fun to see an envoy of Dwarves enter Mirkwood thinking they were invited! Thought it would be neat to see how you would react...would you kick them out, lock them up, what!"

Elrohir jabbed Legolas so hard that the prince broke off his words. "Shut...Up."

Thranduil's ire now rested on the younger twin anyway, so it was no use shushing Legolas. "Your idea, Elrohir? Did you think of the diplomatic repercussions of this little note you were about to send? We could have had a serious diplomatic crisis on our hands!"

He looked to Estel. "And you are not scott free here either, Estel. You were writing it, I doubt it was under much duress."

Elrond was trying hard to hold in his laughter. This was something he was quite used to. But Thranduil, ah, he added a bit of spice to the situation. The twins, Legolas and Estel had no _idea_ what the King would do to them for this.

"We're sorry, _Ada._ We were just having a bit of fun. It is awfully boring in here."

Legolas had hoped this would ease his father's ire, and it appeared that it had. But he soon found that wasn't a good thing. "Bored, eh? Well, since you all seem to much better now, how about I give you alittle something to do?"

"Uhm..."

* * *

"I want to go home!"

Elladan flung a turnip over his shoulder into the basket that was now overflowing with the vegetable.

"At least at home we don't have as _many_ vegetables to harvest. Mirkwood is a big place...this garden is..._huge_."

Legolas frowned, wiping his nose and leaving a brown smudge on his face. "Tell me about it. This is my usual punishment. But never before has he made me do the _entire _turnip and lettuce beds. This is going to take us _ages_ to finish."

"Ages..." Estel hrmphed at that. "I, for one, don't _live _for ages...I'll die before we finish."

"Not funny, Estel..." Elrohir grunted, pulling a particularly snug turnip from the ground. "Death is not a joke."

"Sure...easy for you to say...you don't feel like your back is going to split in two...or that your arms will fall off...or that your head is going to explode..." Estel slumped back onto the ground and wiped his eyes.

"No...guess not," Elrohir answered with a small smile.

Thranduil and Elrond, watching from above, heard the banter of the four friends. "So, Thranduil? What do you think? Could you handle them for a few weeks?"

Thranduil looked down on the young Elves. "Well, I'd have the harvest done in no time..."  
  
_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed that! Lemme know! PLEASE! You guys, once again, are the GREATEST....**_

_**AND: InsanePirate624: I would advise sending me the chapter BEFORE you post it...that way I can make any necessary changes/suggestions, then you can post a finalized version and people won't have to come read an edited version if you change something!!**_


End file.
